Lunar Break
by FanPyre-09
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting married! Don't you want to know all the juicy wedding details? What about that mysterious stalker on the plane? What happens on the Honeymoon that changes everything? Much better than it sounds, I promise! I suck at summaries!
1. Chptr 1: The Planning

_**Author's Note..** This chapter has been (unofficially) beta'd by Harlequin Jester x, a close friend of mine. She has a couple of fantastic Twilight one-shots that you ought to read if you enjoyed Lunar Break!_

_Remember, reviews mean cookies!_

**_The Planning_**

I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to this torture._ Marriage_. How could so much evil live in one single word? I had a feeling that I was going to regret letting Alice have her way while planning my wedding. But if it made Edward happy, maybe it would be worth it in the long run. And if I had my way, it was going to be a very, very long run. I just hoped that he didn't change his mind in being the one to change me.

"Bella, honey, what's the matter?" Edward, my _fiancee,_ asked me. I looked at him and smiled ruefully. It was times like this that I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts. Sitting through these wedding plans with him was only worth it because he wouldn't leave my side the whole time.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about this whole stupid thing," I said as I looked into his gorgeous topaz eyes. "Why do we have to go through with this whole cherade?" I asked him. He smiled his crooked smile that I loved and I almost melted on the spot. He knew exactly what it did to me and used it whenever he felt like it.

"Because you agreed to marry me."

"And remind me why I did that exactly. I mean aside from the fact that you used your seductive,charmingly, evil eyes on me again."

He chuckled lightly and pushed away a strand of hair that had escaped from my loosely pulled back bun and placed it behind my ear. "Because you love me and you want to be with me forever. That and you want to be like me and for some reason you want me to be the one to make you that way."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You didn't want to change me unless I went through this stupid human wedding," I said as Edward turned back to his sister and laughed, again. She looked my outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt up and down, tsking in diaspproval as she had done when I had first arrived to the place that would soon be my own home. "Ok, Alice. I know that you don't like my wardrobe but can we please move on with this torture?" As I said this Edward looked at me with a hint of hurt in his eyes. I knew how much this meant to him and he knew how little it meant to me; as long as I could be with him forever, I didn't see why a wedding was necessary.

But still, it meant a lot to him and I needed to learn how to think before I spoke.

"I'm so sorry Edward, you know I didn't mean it. I love you," I added in for good measure. I mean, I do love him but it couldn't hurt to throw it in. He tossed me his special smile and I almost melted. I playfully smacked his arm in an attempt to show how much I hated when he did that to me, but also loved it at the same time.

"Ow, be careful, Bella. That hurts, you know," he said stifling a laugh.

"Hey, don't tease or I may change my mind about this whole thing," I said also hiding a laugh. He knew that I loved him too much to change my mind about being with him forever.

Alice sat up straight suddenly and gave us a blank-faced stare. To any normal human, it may have seemed that way but to those who knew better knew thatshe was seeing something in the future.

Edward sat up too, mimicking Alice's composure.

"No, Alice. That won't happen, I'll make sure of it myself," he said. If he hadn't turned at that moment, he wouldn't have even noticed that I was pulling on his arm, trying to get his attention.

"What isn't going to happen? Tell me Edward," I told him. He just looked at me.

"Nothing that you should be worried about," he said and went on trying to talk to his sister as if nothing had happened. So, instead, I turned to the person I knew would tell me. She had told me things that Edward hadn't wanted me to know before, why was now any different?

"Alice, what did you see? Tell me, pleeaase? You know I'm your favourite little human barbie doll and if you don't tell me... I'll never let you dress me up ever again," I begged her. She stole a glance from Edward before she looked at me and gave me a vague answer.

"Well, actually, you never let me do it in the first place. So...let me put it this way. I saw Edward breaking one of his promises to you and himself," she looked at Edward again. "Was that ok?" she asked him. I had no idea what she was talking about. Did she see him taking back his promise to be the one to change me? Or was it giving in to my one demand before he changes me? I gave Edward my sorry attempt at a death stare.

"Ok, mister. Start talking. If you change your mind about changing me, I'm going to Carlisle," I was about to say something else but Alice cut me off.

"No, Bella, that didn't change. I saw... something else. Something I wish I hadn't seen," she shivered at what ever it was.

I saw Edward glare at her before saying, "Alice...Don't ."

I couldn't take it anymore so I just got up and left. If he didn't want me to know about something that involved me, then maybe I didn't want to be around him right this second. Who was I kidding? I couldn't go home, Charlie would want to know if the wedding had been called off. He hadn't exactly been ecstatic about it in the first place. I don't know if any father would be too happy if he found out that his daughter was getting married before she even started college. Seeingas howhe wouldn't be the only one who would be glad if the wedding was to be called off, I just stopped in the hall and waited for Edward to come looking for me, which didn't take long.

He put his arms around me and kissed my hair before pulling me close and placing his chin on top of my head. I put my arms around him and layed my head on his cold marble-like chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just didn't want you to get your hopes up," he said before pulling away from me and looking me in the eyes.

"Get my hopes up about what? I just want to know what's going on, Edward. Why can't you tell me something that involves me?" I said, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"How do you know it involves you, darling? It could be about anything," he said.

"Well, if it is about something else, what's the harm in telling me?"

"Well, it's not about you, so you were right."

I smirked as we walked back into his massive bedroom, "So what was it? What were you trying to keep from me?You should know that I don't want to have any secrets when we get married."

He smiled and said, "I hope that goes both ways, young lady. You can't keep any secrets from me, either." Crap. Oh well, at least he still can't read my mind.

"Ok, I guess that's only fair," I said as we sat back down onto his couch.

"So is everything better with the love birds? Oh, nevermind, it is," Alice said, more to herself than to us. "Let's hurry this along, we only have 72 hours until the big day and we're still making adjustments."

We all just sat there for another hour or so before we decided to call it a night. After all, I was still human and Edward wanted me to get some sleep.

When we got back to my house, I had to leave Edward outside for a minute so that I could get past security, a.k.a.- Charlie. Ever since we'd becomeengaged, he had a policy of no fiancee in the house after dark. He could no longer ground me because I was a legal adult, so he had to do what he could to keep his little girl safe,which meant that, whileI no longer had a curfew, I was required to come home and be 'alone'.

"Hey, Charlie, I'm home," I said as I walked in the house.

"Hey, Bells. What did you guys to tonight?" he swallowed before continuing. "More," audible gulp, "wedding plans?"

I couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh.

"Um, yeah dad. Exactly. I'm going to hit the sack, see you in the morning. Love you," I said before trying to make a break for it up the stairs. My attempt was thwarted by a clearing of the throat and catching Charlie out of the corner of my eye as I turned.

"Um, Bella honey. I think that we need to talk about, well, ya know, the thing that's coming up in a few days," Charlie said. I loved his attempts at subtlety, they made me laugh at night.

"Sure, dad. What about my _**WEDDING**_? How are you holdin' up with the fact that you'll have the house back to yourself in just a few days?" I tried to pry into the world of my father and could just imagine how much fun Edward was having up in my room. Maybe that over-emphasis on the word _wedding_ was a little much. If I shuddered at the thought of the word, how bad was it for this poor man who would be losing his daughter to another man in just three short days?

"Um, yeah, that," he said sheepishly. Ok so it had been a bit much, my bad. I descended the two steps that I had managed to go up and stood in front of my father. I looked up at him before he pulled me into a tight hug. Well, for Charlie it was tight but with what I was used to from my other family, it was nothing.

"I love you, Bells. I hope you know that. Even when you move in with _him_ or if, and I'm leaning towards if, you move away. I want you to remember that, always," he said this before squeezing me again. This was awkward.

"Um, Dad, are you ok? You never show your mushy side," I said, trying to lighten the mood, suddenly wished that Edward wasn't listening upstairs. this might be a bit painful for him or he may think that it was painful for me.

But I knew that this was Charlie's way of starting to let go. This had to be the most painful for him. I decided to give him his moment. I hugged him as tightly as I could and he just hugged tighter.

"Ok, Dad, can't...breathe," I waited for him to pull back a little before I continued. "I love you, too, Dad. But can I go to my room, now? I'm really tired, you know, all of that planning wore me out." This was a small lie, but I wanted to see Edward. I looked up at him and saw a tear roll down his cheek before he turned his head.

"Yeah, sure, Bells. Sorry to keep you up, but I'm going to lose you in a few days and I just want you to know how much I care for you, even if I haven't shown it in these last two and a half years."

"Yeah, Dad, I love you too," I said this and let him kiss my head as he had done for the past few days. I opened my door and Edward jumped off of my bed to meet me at the door. He took me into his arms and I layed my head on his cold, marble chest.

"I love you, Bella. But nothing can replace the love of a father. I hope that you know that," he said against my hair before kissing my head.

"Yeah, I know, but I love you more," I argued.

He sighed, "Bella, how many times have we gone over this before? I love you enough to take away your human existence."

I pulled away from him slightly, "Yeah, but I'm the one who is giving up my human existence to spend eternity with you, so I win."

He chuckled lightly and pulled me into another vice grip hug and I just sighed. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asked me as he pulled away to look at me with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing... I just like this, you know? Just being here... with you."

He pulled my face close to his and said, "I will always love you. This doesn't have to end, but you still don't have to do this." And then he kissed me. I instantly reacted but instead of trying to stop me like he usually did, I had to stop. Which I deeply regreted.

I had no idea what he meant. "Ok, Edward. As much as I hate to stop this, you need to talk. Now." He just looked at me as if I had said that he was fat and needed to go on a diet.

"Talk. Now. What did Alice see? What don't I have to do? And why are you trying to distract me from the things that matter?" I had to lower my voice when I heard Charlie call from the stairway. "Nothing, Dad. Just talking to myself."

I turned back to Edward with what I hoped he would interpret as the death stare I intended it to be. He looked at me and grabbed my hand to pull me towards my bed. As we sat down, he pulled me onto his lap and leaned me against his chest.

"Ok, Bella. Do you really want to know everything?" he looked at me and I had to state the obvious.

"Would I ask if I didn't really want to know?"

He chuckled again. "Ok, I get your point. Let's start with the simple question. You don't have to go through with the wedding if you don't want to." I started to object to this but he must have known what I was going to say because he held up a hand to stop me.

"Let me finish. I know how much youhate going through all of this just to be with me... so, if you want," he closed his eyes and sighed, "We can just call it alloff."

I was shocked at what he said. "Do you really think that I don't love you enough to go through with something that means so much to you? And you call me crazy..."

He looked at me in awe,smiled, and kissed me before continuing, "And as to what happened with Alice this afternoon, she wasn't lying when she said she saw me breaking a promise to myself and you. I had to stop her because, as you know, her visions don't always come true and I didn't want her to get your hopes up."

I had to interrupt here. "Actually, they do come true, always, if the person doesn't change their mind. But they don't always come true in the way they are first interpreted. You should know that. There, I'm done, you can continue." I chucked to myself.

He smiled before going on, "Well, you got me there. You're right again. This is just another thing I love about you, you aren't afraid to speak your mind." He reached up and touched my cheek. "What she saw was me breaking my promise to try after we're married. Now, before you say anything, it's not what you think. She saw us trying _tonight_. But she saw me starting it all."

He gave me a moment to take all of that in and watched my face as it sunk in.

"How did you just decide that right then? I mean, what happened to make such a snap decision?"

He held me closer to himself before answering me.

"Well, to be honest, you were just sitting there, in your jeans and sweatshirt that my sister approved so little of, and when you were trying not to laugh, it turned me on. You just looked so damn sexy in that moment. I don't know what came over me to even think about doing that with Alice sitting right there."

Well. That's that... I guess.

"But you still haven't told me why you were trying to distract me."

He tookmy hand into his, "Well, I figured if I could distract you, it might distract me as well. And then what Alice saw wouldn't happen for a few days. Not until the honeymoon anyway."

I looked up at him and smiled before glaring at the man who would soon be my husband in just a few short days.

"And you just felt that you had to keep this information to yourself? Why didn't you justtell me? I may have been able to handle it."

Edward looked at me and kissed me before answering my questions, "I guess that it doesn't matter anymore since you know now. Now are you ready to go to sleep so that we can spend our last day together before we are legally bound?"

He asked me this and I just stared at him because of his carefully worded statement that he said so easily.

"What do you think, my husband?" He looked at me oddly when I called him my husband since he knew how little I wanted to get married. He must have forgotten about what he had said at his house this evening, because he layed me down on the bed on top of my pillows before getting up from my bed and shutting my door.I must have been too distracted toclose itmyself earlier.

He crossed the distance to my bed in just a few short strides and climbed in beside me, then pulled my blankets back and covered us both.

"Edward, what are you doing? I thought we were going to wait..." I trailed off because he kissed me. Harder than usual but at the same time very gentle. He pulled my body towards his own and wrapped his arms around me. I reacted as I normally would and he didn't stop me. I was surprised at this because we normally would stop if he thought he would lose control of himself.

I knew what we were about to do, but I wanted to do it right. He moved his hands to the small of my back and they were icy against my skin. This was what I had wanted for the longest time, the only demand I had for him before I lost my human existence. 

And yet, it didn't seem right to take away what he wanted... all he wanted wasto wait until we were married.

As he moved his hands up my back. under my shirt, I had to stop before things went to far. I knew I was going to regret this. I had to do this before I changed my mind and didn't have the willpower to do anything at all in resistance. He moved from my lips and went to my cheeks, my ears...

"Edward, " I said breathlessly.

He looked up from my neck, the place to where he had made a trail of kisses, "Yes, my Bella?"

This was going to happen _**now**,_ before it went too far or Charlie came upstairs.

"Um, this is hard for me to say," I whispered. "I think we need to stop. I really am going to regret this in the morning but you know that you don't want to go through with this. I don't want to make you do the one thing that you didn't do wrong in your lifetime."

He stared at me, fixated on my lips as I talked.

"You know that with you saying that, it just makes me want you more, right? And you say I'm evil and seductive."

"Not to mention charming. Plus, what if you were too distracted and missed if Charlie was coming up the stairs and he walked in on us? That might make him a little angry, don't ya think?"

He removed his hand from underneath my shirt and brought it to my face.

"I love you so much, Bella. I love that you would give up your human existence just to be with me. That is why I want to marry you, not so that Jacob or Mike can't have you, but because no man deserves you. Not even me. I don't know why you chose me, but I'm glad you did," he kissed me when he had finished. Once, twice, three times and sent my heart racing each time.

I pulled him against my body and held him there, "And I love you, Edward. That is why I am going through with this, to show how much I love you. That will never change. I just hope you can put up with me for all of eternity."

I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. He knew when I wanted to stop and didn't try to pull away too early; he knew that I had learned _some_ control in the time we had been together.

When I pulled away from him, he placed his head on my chest to listen to my heartbeat. He had done this every night for the past few months and was desperately going to miss that sound when my heart stopped beating.

The last thought before I went to sleep was that I knew what I was going to get Edward as my first gift to him as his one and only wife.


	2. Chptr 2: Questions, questions

_**Author's Note: I give my greatest thanks to Harlequin Jester X for being my unofficial beta person. And sorry for waiting so long to update but I have to go to school like any normal teenager and I have a job, so... Oh well. Thanks to the afore mentioned "X" for Alice "killing and eating wounded puppies". Read on and you all shall know about this crazy little thing. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Oh yeah, there are a few little lemon drops in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of the marvelous world that Stephenie Meyer has created- although I wish I had such a creative mind:**_

When I woke up for the last time in Edward's arms as his fiancee, the first thought that went through my mind was that I needed to see Carlisle as soon as possible without Edward finding out what I was doing. This was going to be tricky. I turned to look at the man who would become my husband in just a few short days.

"Good morning, my Bella," the man I loved said to me. I reached up with one hand and tousled his hair. He leaned down to plant a firm, cold, yet gentle kiss on my lips. Why must he make everything so difficult for me?

As per my usual response, I pulled his face against mine and held on for dear life. Oh, how I never wanted this to end. But, as usual, he broke away from my entanglement and chuckled lightly. I really couldn't wait for this whole charade to be over with so that we could get down to what really mattered.

"Edward, what are we going to do today? I know this is our last day together until we're married, so what do you have planned?" I asked him. He kissed my forehead and then my nose and proceeded to my chin before answering. 

"Whatever it is that you wish to do. We'll have all the time in the world once we're married and then you won't have to worry about a thing."

I appeared to think for a moment to see if he had any ideas. I knew what I wanted to do but maybe he had something planned that would interfere...

"Well, what do you want to do, my love?" 

I sprang on my chance, "Let's go home. I want to see how Alice is holding up with the fact that our wedding is in a few days." I lied right through my harmless, human teeth. I did want to see Alice but just to ask her a question about Edward's gift. 

He didn't seem surprised by my suggestion or that I had called his house "home"; we had spent so much time there lately that it really was my second home. The only difference was that I could no longer sleep there, hey my dad is the Police Chief.

"Ok, but first... Let's have some fun," he smiled and kissed me before I could ask what he meant. His hands went beneath my blanket straight to my hips and I hesitantly put my arms around his neck. This was unexpected and welcome, but I had to be cautious. I didn't know when he was going to stop and I didn't want it to be because of me.

**LEMONDROP/LEMONDROP**

He pulled away from my lips only for a moment to utter my name in my ear. He didn't leave my skin for long and placed his lips on my cheek, then made a trail down to my neck. His lips weren't the only ones doing some work, I was nibbling on his earlobe which made him produce a sexy growl from within his throat. His hands slipped underneath my tank- top that I had slept in and placed them at the small of my back. They were cold against my warm skin and made me shiver.

I had half- expected him to stop but he only chuckled against my collarbone. He pulled away from my chest to look at my face. "Bella, I love you and I always will. Thank you for agreeing to be my wife. You have made me the happiest vampire on the face of this Earth." I could have been cheesy and said " You're welcome" but I decided against it.

Instead of waiting for a response, Edward leaned down again and kissed me. His hands were still on my back and he moved them up towards the sports bra I had decided to wear when around him. I don't even know why I owned one since I wasn't good at any sports.

I was quite shocked because we had never been this far before and I was pretty excited. He worked his hands up under my bra and tried to move them around to the front but didn't succeed. He pulled away and I thought that he had changed his mind. 

I also pulled away from him, sadly, and I was surprised at what he said," Lie down, Bella. I need you flat on your back." I was too shocked for words. I did as told and laid down onto my pillows. He smiled and slid my top slightly up my stomach and smoothed my stomach over with his hand before leaning his head down to kiss around my navel. My heart rate increased and I was sure he knew it.

He lifted his head and captured my mouth with his own. His hand was still on my stomach and he slowly moved it upwards, testing how far I was willing to let him go. His cold hand slipped under my bra to what was underneath and I let out an exasperated moan against his lips. As he massaged my chest, he left my mouth again to go for my neck. He brought his other hand to my face and held it in place before running it through my mess of hair.

I was a little disappointed that I wasn't getting to give him any pleasure and so I pulled one of my hands from his neck and placed it on his arm. He slowed his hand and eventually stilled,then looked at me with his head cocked to the side," What is it, my Bella?" He seemed sad and looked as though he thought that I wanted him to stop.

"Oh, it's nothing but I just don't think it's fair."

He frowned a little," What's not fair?"

"That I am the only one getting anything out of this," I said this with a smirk on my face. He seemed puzzled so I decided to elaborate for him by pushing myself up and he removed his hand. 

"Lie down, Edward. I need you flat on your back," I mimicked him. He obeyed as if only to see where I was going with this. As he laid down, I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, watching his face to see if I was going too far. It appeared that I was within my limits so I continued.

He lay as still as a statue as he watched me rub my hands over his chiseled, washboard abs that any guy would envy. He looked as if he were truly made of stone as I made a trail of kisses up to his neck. I tried to imitate his sexy growl but didn't succeed. His breathing became labored as I went to _his_ neck for a change. I was just starting to graze his neck with my teeth when... his phone rang. 

We both jumped at the sudden noise. Edward slowly got up well slow for him, anyway and cursed as he reached for the small silver device. I was trying not to laugh at the fact that we had both been surprised by the little electronic.

"Hello?" he said, "Hold on, let me put you on speaker." He did so and I could instantly hear Alice on the other end.

"Edward Masen Cullen! Isabella Marie Swan! What are you two thinking! Two days before the wedding and you guys are acting like you're already on the honeymoon! I thought you could control yourself, Edward. Isn't that what you said yesterday?" she paused to catch the breath she didn't need. I couldn't help but laugh and Edward joined in.

"Oh by the way, Bella, Edward's going to love that gift you're thinking of getting him." If she was trying to get us to be quiet, it worked. I stiffened and Edward looked at me. 

"Alice... Don't, please. I wanted it to be a surprise, don't ruin it. I'm begging you," I stole a look at Edward and he looked slightly puzzled. We hadn't agreed on getting each other a gift. He was his gift to me and that was all I wanted. Well... not _all_ I wanted.

Edward broke in," Alice, we're coming home, We'll be there as soon as Bella is dressed." He said this while buttoning his shirt and Alice started laughing, "And yourself. See you guys in a few." She hung up and left us with a dial tone on the other end of the phone.

"What gift was she talking about? I thought we agreed not to get each other anything." He turned so I could get dressed.

"Oh. it's nothing. Just something I thought of last night. It's no big deal," I hoped he would believe me. "Ok, you can turn around now. I'm covered." He turned and walked towards me to take my hand. 

I opened my window before I jumped on his back and he pounced out my window. If we were ever caught doing this, Charlie would kill us both. Never underestimate the power of an angry father of a teenage girl.

As we ran towards the house, I thought of what I was going to tell Alice to get her to block her mind from Edward. When we reached the entrance of the Cullen residence, Edward slowed and thought out loud. 

"Bella, do you have any idea why my sister is singing about wounded puppies?"

I was about to laugh. Alice knew I had made a decision to get her to distract Edward from finding out what his gift was and she had come up with that all on her own. We slowed to a walk and I had to ask. "What?"

He looked at me before answering. "She keeps repeating over and over in her head this little song she just made up. _I kill wounded puppies. I like to eat them too. Oh I like wounded puppies, for they taste so good in stew._ What's that all about?"

I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing and we had to stop when I clutched my stomach. He took my hand and asked," What's so funny? What do you know that I don't?" 

After I had caught my breath, I answered him, "I was trying to think of a way for her to block her mind so that you couldn't find out what your present was."' We walked up onto the front porch and paused outside the door. "I guess she saw that I had made a decision and came up with that in her own."

He looked at me and smiled," I guess that would explain it. I take it this gift is pretty special." I didn't answer him but instead opened the door and stepped inside. When we went inside, Alice was waiting for us with a look on her face like an angry parent would if they caught their teen sneaking in past curfew.

"Well, did we have fun this morning? I certainly didn't, imagine walking in on your parents and then imagine you saw when they decided to... Ugh! Never mind, it's too horrible," she said this and shook her head. Edward and I looked at each other and tried to hide our laughter.

At this moment, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper walked in to the foyer from the living room. "Hello, Bella, Edward. Are you excited?" Carlisle said cheerfully. I nodded in reply and stepped away from Edward slightly.

I had to act while I had the chance. "Um, Carlisle. I need to ask you something, in private if possible." He looked at me oddly but nodded and stepped towards me. He took me by the arm and escorted me to the dining room. 

"Ok, Bella. What do you need? Did you hurt yourself this morning?" He took on his doctorly tone when he asked me these questions but I shook my head. 

"Um, first, can you close your mind so that Edward doesn't hear? It's about his gift."


	3. Chptr 3: The Gift

_**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews- tell your friends. OK as for the "wounded puppies", we all know how random Alice can be and this kinda just came to me. Edward's gift will be revealed in this chapter and I hope you all like it. It only took me three hours to write the second chapter so please forgive it for being so short. Once again, there are a few lemon drops so be wary! This chapter does switch from p.o.v.'s occasionally but I couldn't resist letting you know how Edward felt when Bella wouldn't tell him what his gift was. Read on...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever!**_

Carlisle stood still for a moment and then looked at me,"Ok. He can't read my thoughts, what do you need, Bella?" I took a deep breath and looked around to make sure that Edward wasn't within hearing distance before I answered him.

"I just wanted to know if it would be possible to record something," I said.

He looked kinda puzzled," Record what, exactly?"

"My heartbeat. Edward loves it and I know he's going to miss it when my heart stops beating."

Carlisle looked at me with a shocked expression. "Bella, I think Edward is going to love it. And, yes there is a way but we'll have to wait until a time when he's not here, is that ok?" I was just happy to be able to give Edward something that meant so much to him.

"Yeah, sure, that's ok. He's going to be leaving tonight to go hunting tomorrow anyway so that he won't have to before we leave. That's perfect. Please just don't let him hear it, from anyone." If everything went as planned, this was going to truly be the best day of my life.

We left the kitchen and I could tell that Edward was still on a quest to find out what his gift was. His brow was furrowed because he was trying to read both Carlisle and Alice's minds. I could tell that it wasn't going so well.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

This was getting frustrating! Bella was surprising me with a gift that I had no idea about. Alice was still singing about the damn wounded puppies and Carlisle knew now so he had blocked his mind. Why couldn't someone just tell me what the hell was going on!

_**Back to Bella**_

He appeared to be concentrating very hard. That was very entertaining to watch. I strolled into the living room to find Rosalie and Emmett rolling around on the floor. His hand was lost beneath her shirt and her's were yet to be seen. Not something that I wanted to see- now I knew how Alice felt earlier.

"Ok, major gross out! Can you guys please stop before I throw up!" I had a right to voice my opinion, this was my house, too. They stopped laughing long enough to look up at me. They gracefully ascended from the floor and stood in front of me.

Emmett was the first to speak," Bella! How's it going? I heard about your little gross out this morning and your gift that- oh- hi, Edward." He stopped talking when Edward walked up beside me and took my hand. My face had turned red, as it usually did when Emmett spoke. He could embarass me so easily, especially when Edward was around.

"Emmett, don't. That's supposed to be a surprise. Can you block your mind so that Edward can't tell what it is? That goes for everyone who knows what it is," I had to keep him from finding out or this was going to horribly wrong.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

Ok, she had to stop doing that. Now everyone knew but me. They all blocked their minds and I could no longer hear anything, which was kinda good because I had heard it all before. Rosalie was thinking about herself, Emmett was thinking of new sex positions to try, and everyone else was either making lists 'Esme', reciting something 'Jasper', trying to remember where that chart had gone missing 'Carlisle', or singing about those damn puppies 'Alice'!

_**Back to Bella**_

Poor Edward. He was so clueless sometimes. But that was one of the many, many things I loved about him. Now if I could just keep him from finding out what I was getting him, it would all be ok. Only two days to go until that time.

"Edward, can we go up to our room to give Alice time to calm down?" I had to give them all a break to think before one of them slipped and thought about _it_. He nodded and we took to the stairs. Halfway up, he swooped my feet from underneath me and carried me the rest of the way to his huge bedroom.

The only reason there was a bed in it now was because of when I was kidnapped and Edward had thought that it best I slept on a bed rather than his leather couch.I walked over to the king-sized bed, pulling my fiancee along with me. I still couldn't believe this was our last day together before we were legally bound for all of eternity. I sat on the edge of the bed and Edward followed. I desperately wanted to continue what had been started in my room this morning but didn't know if that was going to happen or not.

**LEMONDROP/LEMONDROP**

Rather than sitting beside me on the bed, he gently pushed me back onto the comforter that matched his topaz eyes. I had a feeling where this was going but didn't want to be wrong so I let him be in control. We lay back with him hovering over me, his face inches from mine. I slid my self towards the headboard and he followed. I just hoped that no one down stairs knew what was going on. I couldn't wait any longer, I pulled my head away from the pillow and captured his lips with my own.

He didn't resist but gently and slowly placed my head on the pillow. His mouth never left mine as I wrapped my arms around his cold neck and he rolled us both onto our sides. His right hand again went under my shirt and I shivered against the cold but he just pulled me closer. His left hand went to my face and he then ran his soft fingers through my hair. He left my mouth to make another trail of kisses down my neck to the place where my pale skin was most exposed.

As he kissed my neck and made small circles with his tongue on my skin, I tried to push him against the pillows while playing with his earlobe again. He must have know what I was trying to do because he smiled against my skin and laid back. My hands went to his shirt again and he didn't try to stop me, which I took as a good sign. I had actually gotten it all of the way off and was beginning to apply kisses around his navel as he had done earlier when we heard a voice from down- stairs.

"Bella! Edward!" good old Alice never missed her cue. I heard feet on the stairs and within a few seconds, Edward's door was open. Alice stood there looking as if she had just caught me throwing away a pair of ripped designer jeans- she was obviously horrified at what had been about to happen. If she could have been , I imagine she would have been red and breathing heavy with anger.

My new family was so entertaining. I sat up next to Edward and he instantly stiffened by my side --no, not that way you guys-- as he sat up beside me, leaving his shirt on the other side of him. He was furious, I could tell.

"Alice, what the hell do you want?! Don't you know how to knock?!" I was desperately trying not to laugh at this hystarical situation. With Edward sitting there, shirtless-omg-, Alice standing in the doorway, and the fits of laughter I could hear from downstairs, this was turning out to be a very amusing morning. Too bad it was at mine and Edward's expense.

Alice came towards us and Edward kept his position. She leered at us, hovering above the bed. The look she was giving me was one of both amusement and anger. She didn't want us to be doing this but she couldn't help but laugh. I had forgotten about her little 'ability' and this was kinda awkward.

"Alice, calm down. this is not what it looks like," I said. Well, maybe it was but...

"Not what it looks like? From what I saw and what Jasper was feeling, this is exactly what it looks like. How are you guys planning on explaining yourselves?"

I looked away before she could say anything else that might make me start laughing. At that moment I was saved. Jasper peered in the doorway and I let out a sigh of relief. He started to speak but I don't know what came over him because he stilled for a moment before slinging Alice over his shoulder and taking off.

He returned only for a moment to explain. "Sorry guys. I'm just going to borrow Alice for a few hours."

He took off again and all anyone could hear were fits of pixie-like laughter as they left the Cullen estate. I looked at Edward for an explanation. He got the message and told me what had happened with a look of bemusement.

"When Jasper came in here, he was flooded with lust. It is stronger in here than downstairs because this is the source. He simply took Alice away to have his way with her. Much the same as I intend to do with you." This last part slightly shocked me and I was taken aback. i didn't know what he was talking about. Alice would kill us if we did anything, and no one wanted to suffer the wrath of Alice.

**LEMONDROP/LEMONDROP**

He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled my on top of him. I stood up and was hovering over him. "Now, I like this position," he said. I smiled at him and he flashed me that smile he knew I couldn't resist. He laid back and pulled me along with him. This was going to be interesting.

No Alice to interrupt, and peace and quiet downstairs. Maybe this could actually happen. Edward rolled me over so that he was hovering over me and pushed me towards the comfy pillows at the head of the bed. He placed a hand on my face and held it there for a moment. Then he leaned down and kissed me as he had earlier this morning. I liked where this was going.

I liked that I had chosen an easily accessible shirt that buttoned up the front. I moved a hand to the top button but a cold hand stopped me from completing my mission. I looked at him a little confused.

"Let me," was all Edward said to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and let him do as he wished. I had changed into a black, lace bra that Alice had bought for me as a spur of the moment, impulse, "oh Bella'll love this" gift. He took note and looked at me with another charming smile of his playing on his lips. He unbuttoned my shirt the rest of the way and again kissed around my navel, I don't know why but this drove me crazy.

I gasped and squealed at the same time and he chuckled against my skin. I suppose Edward thought I had had enough torture for now and he came back up to my lips. He captured my mouth with his own.

I should have known that this wasn't going to come without a price. Edward moved from my mouth to my ear, I thought he was going to nibble on them or something like that but instead he whispered something I wasn't completely expecting.

"Bella, dear, exactly what is it that I'm going to receive from you in a matter of days? Aside from you, that is." Major mood killer. I had to think of something fast. Instead of telling the truth, I made something up, of course.

"Now Edward, where would the surprise be if I told you? That's why it's called a gift. It's something unexpected, wanted, and loved by the receiver." Nice cover, I thought to myself. He didn't look too happy and I could tell that I had made him angry that he hadn't gotten what he had wanted. Too bad for him.

I sat up and pulled my shirt closed. He rolled off of me and stared, he seemed to be pouting.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Damn it! I thought I had her there. Maybe I should have waited a few minutes before I asked her. Now I can't even have fun with her anymore. I know, I make it up to her. Here goes nothing...

**Back to Bella**

"Let's go to our meadow. I'm sorry for being so persistant about my gift, but I'm not used to being caught off guard," he said. He was trying for some brownie points. Oh well might as well let him know that he's already forgiven.

"Sure, but no more questions about your gift? Deal?" I stuck out my hand for a shake and he laughingly accepted it. We got off of the bed and went towards the door. As we went down the stairs, Edward sped off to the kitchen. When he returned, he held a poptart in one hand and a small baggie containing some sort of my preferred foods. Since I had been spending so much time here lately, Esme had been insisting on keeping food here for me.

"I don't want you passing out on me or anything, love," he explained. We went towards the door and as he stopped to get his keys, we said goodbye to the others.

When we arrived at the meadow, I climbed on his back and we took off. I couldn't wait until I could run _with_ him instead of _on_ him. As we got closer and closer, he slowed and we eventually slowed to a walk, linking our hands together. We stayed there for hours just enjoying one another's company, laughing and talking. He made sure I ate- peanut butter and jelly- and he didn't ask one question about his gift.

When we got back home, there was a very ecstatic Alice and a, what appeared to be, happy Rosalie waiting for me. Edward had to go hunting so they were to take me home. I said goodbye to him for the last time as only his fiancee and he took off with his brothers. With a "Catch a mountain lion for me!" he was gone from me sight, with only a laughing Emmett to be heard.

I went in the house and found Carlisle- we had work to do. He drove me to the hospital and escorted me to his office. He hooked up the machine- I don't know what it was called- and attached me to it. Half and hour later, we had a perfect replica of the beating of my heart. Edward was going to love it- Alice had already confirmed it.

On the way home, I was slightly excited about what was to come yet also nervous that I would be leaving my home in a matter of days. There was just one thing to do before I left, possibly even before the wedding- talk to Jacob. That might be a little tricky after you figured Alice into the equation. Speaking of Alice, I looked at her and she eyed me warily before saying something I hadn't expected.

"If you must, you must. Go ahead, I can't stop you," so she was going to let me see my best friend after all! Oh how I loved her!

We pulled onto my street and as we approached my house Alice Rosalie didn't slow down. Uh- oh. As we passed my house, I began to wonder about what was going on. We kept driving and my suspicions kept growing. I had to ask.

"Um, Rosalie, we passed my house."

"I know,we're going somewhere else," my gorgeous soon- to- be sister- in- law said.

"And where exactly, may I ask?"

Alice turned to me and graced me with a new terror. I should have known better than to let Alice have complete control over my wedding. I knew it, I knew it! Edward was going to get an ear full when he returned if he had anything to do with it!

"Oh, Bella! I love you so much, please don't say anything too horrible but... I-- well, we- me and Rose-- are giving you a... BACHELORETTE PARTY!!


	4. Chptr 4: The Party pt 1 Bella

_**Author's Note: This little group of chapters will be written from both Edward and Bella's p.o.v.s. My new co- writer gave me that little idea and she will be writing Edward's Bachelor Party-- Be Gentle to Her, But PLEASE Don't Like Her Stuff More than Mine. I still want to feel loved- I'm not trying to be selfish. This little story couldn't be told in just one chapter so plz enjoy...**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... 'insert evil laughter here'  
**

_**The Party: Part One- Bella**_

This was bad, very bad. I hadn't even anticipated that Alice would expose me to this torture. I had to have heard her wrong, better make sure.

"A bachelorette party? Alice, did you say what I think you said?" I asked her. She started bouncing up and down in her seat and I was forced to take that as a yes. I sighed to show my disapproval. Alice turned to me at the sound and frowned at my perkiness- or lack thereof.

"Bella, come on. You're going to love it, I just know it," she said. I didn't know if she had really seen that or if she was just tricking me. Hang on a second...

"Um, Alice? What about Charlie? What does he think is going on right now?" I asked her.

She smiled to herself before answering, "Well, we just said that we wanted you to spend the night with us one last time before Edward swept you away from us, and he had no problem with it. It's so funny how he reacts to Rosalie..."

"Ok, but where does he think we are? Does he know about this abduction?" I was starting to get a little worried.

"We told him that we were going to take you to a hotel and have you all to ourselves while Edward is getting the same treatment from Emmett and Jasper. He seemed to be very happy that you were going to be away from Edward for so long," she paused for a moment and then continued. "Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I gulped and looked to Rosalie for some form of comfort. No luck there. I was on my own- this wasn't going to be easy. I slumped down in the seat and pulled my jacket closer around myself. This was going to be a very long night.

As Rosalie kept driving at a very dangerous speed down the wet road, I began to wonder where this celebration of torture was going to take place. "Alice, if you don't mind me asking, where is the, um, _party_ taking place? Seattle?"

Alice turned and looked at me with a devilish gleam in her lovely eyes. Uh- oh, that couldn't be good. Before she could answer my question, we pulled up to the massive building.

"Alice... where are you taking me?" Oh, no not the airport, anywhere but there. Now I had no idea what to expect. This was going to be... interesting and... tormenting. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice deeply, but sometimes... she tends to go a little... overboard on simple things. Take this party for example- there was no need for it.

She had the tendency to overreact to everything she thought should be done in a human fashion. I had to at least attempt to stop her before it got _too_ out of control.

Too late- she whipped out the I.D.s and grabbed me out of the backseat as Rosalie came to a stop. Rosalie stopped at the trunk for what I assumed were the party supplies and then followed us in to the building. We got to the terminal just in time- DAMMIT- to board the flight. I didn't even know where we were going.

When we got to our seats- first class, of course 'insert eye- rolling here'- Alice threw me down in the seat between her and Rosalie and proceeded to let out an exaggerated, exasperated sigh and glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

I glared at her to show her that I was not too happy. I think that the flaring of the nostrils and the whole heavy breathing thing may have been a tad too much but she wasn't the only one that could go overboard every now and then.

She gave me a sheepish grin before turning on her sweet innocent voice that she knew made me give into anything she wanted, "I hope you don't hate us _too _much, Bella. We just wanted to surprise you. And don't even think about getting mad at Edward, he had nothing to do with this."

I shook my head at her, "Not going to work this time, Alice. So you can go ahead and lay off of the puppy dog eyes right now." But it did intrigue me that he had nothing to do with this and if he didn't, what was he going to do when he found out that we were in... Hold the phone-

"Alice, where are we going exactly? That information might be a little helpful when I call the police to arrest you guys for kidnapping!" Alice snickered at my childlike response. I think that I actually saw Rosalie crack a smile before she looked away.

I had to admit to myself that I was acting a bit naive. She still didn't answer my question... "Alice- where _**the HELL**_ are you _**taking ME**_?! You better answer me now before I call Charlie, or worse, Edward!" This time the flaring and the breathing _were_ not over- doing it.

She gave in, finally, "Well, to answer your question, we're flying to Maine. Don't get too upset, Bella. We just didn't want to risk the whole 'Can't see the Bride/Groom 24 hours before the wedding' thing. We need all the good luck we can get." She laughed a little to herself at the end at my so- called 'ability' to find danger anywhere I went.

I shut my eyes and counted to ten, then fifty, and then one hundred. Didn't work. I felt an ice cold hand on my right arm, not the side Alice was sitting on. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Rosalie. This was a bit unexpected.

"Bella, calm down. I know this isn't what you expected but just go with it. It's what'll make her happy," she said. I looked away form her, nodding and caught the glimpse of a boy about mine and Edward's human age turn back to the front. Odd.

He seemed to have been staring at Alice. She was off in her own little world, as always, and didn't seem to have noticed. He got up and went to the restroom. He seemed to be about the same height as Carlisle, with black hair like Alice. I couldn't see his face but he was wearing a 3/4 sleeve shirt, so you could see that he had very pale skin, and had a jacket over laying over the side of his seat.

I waited until he came out of the restroom to get a good look at his face. OMC- he could have passed as Alice's twin! They had almost the same facial features, only his were more masculine. We had been told to stay seated until after take- off but he was his own person and had gone to the restroom anyway. This wasn't of any importance, really, except that we experienced a bit of turbulence and he stayed upright without even stumbling. He was unusually graceful.

Before he took his seat, he looked in my direction and smiled a familiar smile- one like Edward smiled at those he was trying to lure into a trap. Even more odd. When he finally took his seat, Alice called my name and I realized that she had been doing so for a little bit.

"Bella? Are you ok, sweetie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head to clear it before answering my soon- be- sister, "Yeah... I'm fine, Alice. Just a bit of airsickness. It'll pass in a minute." She seemed to take that into her cranium and turned back around to enjoy the in- flight movie. Just my luck, it was a romance.

Alice was, sorta, tearing up as soon as she saw the name of the film, "The Notebook". What an original title, really specific.

Alice turned to me and told me that she had already seen the film and that it would make even me cry. Maybe she saw that, maybe not, but I was still intrigued with this mysterious young man that was only two rows in front of us. I turned to my other _comrade_ and saw that she was also tearing up- but not for the reasons I thought.

She was laughing. I touched her arm and she turned to face me immediately. If she could have produced tears, I'm sure they would've been over- flowing at this point. Her face may have also been red.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But I've seen this movie and there is one scene that Emmett and I both loved. And I mean _loved_, if you get my drift."

I didn't get her drift, that was until I actually got into watching the film and saw what she was talking about. "Oh," was all I could manage.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" Rosalie asked. She had been watching my expression when she saw that the scene was coming up. I looked at her and she actually started to snicker. I had no idea what else to say.

"Um, that was quite... um, romantic? I wasn't expecting it that much," I tried to cover. My mind was still busy reeling about that young man in front of us. Edward and everyone else were right, I was way too observant. She playfully smacked at my arm, watching how much force to use without leaving a visible mark. Alice shushed us and I had lost interest in the film. The only thing I had gotten out of it so far was that I wanted to try something with Edward when we finally, um, verified our marriage.

Alice looked at me with a brief glimpse of disgust and then turned back to her beloved romance. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be a total waste of time...

The man in front of us stood again and I saw my chance. "Um, Rose? Can you let me out? I kinda have to visit the little Vampiress' room," I made up an excuse off of the top of my head and both she and Alice giggled at my wording.

"Sure, Bella. Go ahead," she stood to let me out and I followed the boy towards the back of the plane. he turned unexpectedly to face me. I stopped dead in my tracks. His eyes were a deep crimson.

"Why are you following me?" he asked. I could do nothing but stammer, looking like a complete idiot. I hadn't expected to see anyone else like my family, especially on a plane to Maine.

I gathered my thoughts enough to produce a coherent sentence, "I think that the real question would be why are _you_ following _us_? I saw the way you were staring at Alice. It's not nice to leer at a married woman." He didn't seem prepared ready to answer these questions and took a moment to reply.

"Well, I didn't know that she was married, now did I? How could I have possibly known that a complete stranger was a married woman?" he eyed me suspiciously. "Ya know, you don't look old enough to be married either. Maybe I should introduce myself, I'm Joel, Joel Hodge. And you would be...?"

I eyed him cautiously before putting my hand into his and shaking it as firmly as I could- his hands felt like ice. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Soon to be Mrs. Edward Cullen in two short days, thank you very much." I resisted sticking out my tongue like a five year old at the end. This was no time to be naive.

"Bella. I like it, short, simple, pretty. A pretty name for a pretty girl," he said this part while licking his lips. I could only imagine what he was thinking. The last time someone had looked at me that way, I had ended up in the hospital in Phoenix. Not a comforting thought.

Joel grabbed my hand into both of his and pulled my body towards his own. "I'm engaged and if you don't leave me alone, my Fiancee, Edward, will kick your butt. He's had to do once before and I'm sure he would love to do it again."

He chuckled and at that particular moment, I don't think that I could have loved Alice more. She came around the corner and pulled me away from Joel's body. She stepped up to him and gave him one of her infamous death glares.

"What are you doing with my brother's fiancee? I think the nice lady told you she didn't want to be bothered. Now why don't you go and feed off of some homeless guy that stowed away in the baggage compartment?" her usually cheery voice dropped to her rarely used scary one and even I was terrified.

I observed them as they were inched away from one another and they seemed even more like siblings than before. Joel's face relaxed and he slouched down slightly to look Alice directly in the face.

He put his hands on her shoulders, as an elder brother would, and she tried to shrug out of his hold only to fail. He must have been very strong to resist when even Alice tried to knock his arms out of the way.

"Alice, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me? It's your brother, Joel."


	5. Chptr 5: Vampire Twin Say What?

_**Author's Note: Hey you guys. Did you like my little surprise? Oh well, to answer someone's question, no, Alice does not really have a brother. But I did find out from an inside source that Stephenie **__**originally**__** wrote that she had a sister. OMC, right!: Anyways... I wrote that Alice had a brother before I knew that and now I'm just going to go with it- lol. Anyone who has seen 'The Notebook' knows what scene I was talking about and you might need to remember that for later... maybe...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing... or do I? muwahahahahahaha :**_

**Vampire Twin Say What??**

_"Alice, don't you remember me? It's your brother, Joel."_

Rosalie had come looking for us at that exact moment and heard what Joel had said. I don't thnk she believed it either because I actually saw her jaw drop, something I never saw her do. Even now that we had become closer over the last month or so, she never left her normally composed persona. I looked at Alice and then to Joel and back again. This was way too weird- and I had seen some pretty weird things in the last year or two.

"Freaky Vampire Twin say what?" I couldn't help myself, I had to say it. And when I did, three pairs of beady, narrowed eyes looked at me. Of course, I blushed. Big no-no, Joel lurched towards me ever so slightly and Rosalie- _Rosalie_- jumped in front of me instinctively. I guess she had grown accustomed to protecting me over the last few years.

Maybe I, or Edward, had began to rub off on her- not likely. But I was thankful, nonetheless, and when I looked at Alice, she had her hands on his shoulders, holding him back from attacking me. Luckily, most of the other passengers were asleep and they couldn't hear what was going on in this little hallway. All we had to was make sure that no flight attendants came by.

Joel snickered and then spoke, "Like I would hurt her with you guys on board or on a plane. How stupid do you think I am, Alice?" He looked at her face and she looked at his, she had to look away after an intense moment.

She really had no idea who this 'Joel' was. She turned back to face him and he smiled at her, a friendly smile. She spoke to break the awkward silence that has settled between the four of us.

"If you're my brother, how are you alive? I mean, I know that you're like us, not really, but still. How did you get this way?" Her normally musical voice was rather differentiated due to what I assumed was the shock of actually seeing a member of her family in the here and now. He sighed before continuing with his story. I assumed that this was either going to take a long time or be very quick.

"Do you remember, at all, what happened before you were, er, sent away?" he started. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Well, when you were sent away, there was this man who came and, well, he... Why don't I start at the beginning? That might be better," he said, eying Alice's face and taking a hand to the back of his head and ruffling his hair the way Edward did when he was either frustrated or amused- maybe a little of both.

"You had been 'seeing' things ever since you- well, we- were about seven. And as Bella here stated earlier, yes I am your twin." Alice's eyes brightened at the hope of gaining back some of her human life, the life she had lost and I so desperately wanted to give up. He moved closer to her, as did I and Rosalie, one fluid motion. He chuckled at our protectivity.

"Well, mom and dad thought it best that we just kept that our little secret, between you, me, Lili, Aaron, and them. Oh yes, we had more siblings. They were also a set of fraternal twins. Our mother was very gifted in that department, always doing everything in pairs," he chuckled at his own joke. I had to admit that he was kind of amusing, sort of like Emmett, Jasper,and Edward combined. I liked that he spoke to Alice as his little sister, explaining everything, not rushing through it.

She took a step closer and started to place a hand on his shoulder, then decided against it at the last second. He looked at her and answered her silently by nodding his head ever so slightly. She brought her hand back up and settled for his forearm, he smiled at her shyness. I had to admit that this was a side I didn't think I had ever seen before. She was always so... bubbly and hyper.

Joel started with his story once again, tryng to let Alice soak it all in. "Every now and then you would slip and tell mother or father about something you had just seen when we were in public or had company over and they would punish you. Make you go to bed without supper, have you do extra chores around the house, things like that. They knew that you couldn't help what was happening to you and couldn't bring themselves to punish you too severely." I looked at Alice and saw her wanting to see these memories, to want to grab them out of Joel's mind and implant them into her own.

He took a step closer and she stilled at the movement, but all he did was step back and send her another charming smile. He looked at me and flashed me the same one. I tried my hardest not to blush and I think it worked.

"But, as they say, we were 'tight like spandex' and I would bring you a little somethng to eat or help you with the chores when they weren't looking. But as we got older, your visions got worse. Coming in even time. You would see stuff like the pastor cheating on his wife, criminals commiting murders. Things that didn't even happen in our town. You could also see when bad things were coming to the town. As we aged towards our age that we are now," he smiled at the little comment before continuing, Alice still captivated, his face hardened again, "they said you had gone insane."

"You would wake in the middle of the night and scream random things, scary things. You once cried out 'He's coming, he's coming!' and then laid back down, falling back into a peaceful slumber." He stopped at this to gauge Alice's reaction. She was both horrified and in awe. I also noticed that both Rosalie and I had inched closer to them both, watching Alice and listening to Joel's tale, entranced by his voice.

"Eventually, mother and father had you locked away, but you disappeared that same night. You ran and I think you were caught by _him_. Because you were gone from my sight, you had fallen off of my radar," he paused when he saw her puzzled expression. "I think that because we were so in- tune, I could 'see' you the way you saw the future."

My soon- to- be sister- in- law stopped breathing at the fact she might not have been the only one in her real human family with a 'gift'. She pulled both arms up to Joel's shoulders and placed one hand on each. "Listen, Joel. I do remember,only vaguely, having to run from a strange, mean man whom I now know as James."

I shuddered at the sound of his name. I could still remember with almost perfect clarity that day in Phoenix long ago. That was the first time I had told Edward I wanted to be like him, what he called a monster. I was drawn out of my memory by Joel taking back the conversation.

"He found our house. I don't know how, but he did and it changed everything. Tobi, our messenger boy, made it out before this James had found his scent and went into town. While Tobi was gone, James attacked everyone. He trapped us all in one room. Mom, dad, Lili, Aaron and all of the night staff. he finished us off one by one. It was easy for him, he was in no hurry. I was the last one. He had just bitten me when Tobi and half of the town came barging into the house. I was left for dead. They buried our family, yet I could not attend due to my critical state." He pulled away the collar of his shirt above his left shoulder to reveal a faint crescent mark.

All three of us gasped in unison as he pulled his shirt back into place and continued , "When everyone else was at the funeral, I crawled away. I burned, ached and everything else until I had pulled myself to safety. I managed to make it to a cellar not far away from the hospital and hid there for the remainder of my totrure. I waited for death to overtake me but it never came. During the last six hours or so, I passed out and when I awoke, I needed something I had never yearned for before and knew what I had become." He paused once again and Alice brought him into a warm embrace.

"I searched for food and preyed on an old woman dying of starvation and then fled the scene. I didn't like what had happened to me but I just had to deal. Then _it_ kicked in," he said. Alice looked at him, wondering what _it_ was, just like Rose and I.

" I could still see you. I knew that you were alive, somewhere. I kept searching, only to come up empty- handed every time. I had to eat too often and then I would get distracted, lose you, and have to start all over again. I can't believe that it took me this long to find you, even with all of the distractions along the way," he paused again and I reached out to Alice and she turned to face me and Rosalie.

If she could have, I'm sure she would have been crying. "Bella, I think he's telling the truth. I can't be certain but I think it's all true," she said. I pulled her into a firm hug and Rosalie joined us. I was becoming a Bella sandwich and as much as I loved the closeness...

"Guys,... um... can't... breathe," I gasped for air as they released me. They pulled away and Alice chuckled at my silly human necessity. I couldn't wait until that was no longer a problem. She turned to Joel and took his hand. How could she not have seen this coming? Maybe Joel was the exception to her gift as I was to Edward. I gasped- Edward! What was he doing? What was he going to when he found out? What about everyone else?

They had all turned towards me when I had gasped and I just shook my head, telling them everything was fine. We went back to our seats and Joel joined us, sitting in front of Alice. He leaned over the back of the seat and they talked about Alice's lost childhood until we landed. Her birthday, where they grew up, what their family was like, and the like.

When we got to Maine-shudder-, Joel followed us through the terminal and then caught a ride with us to our hotel. I couldn't believe that he was coming with us. Maybe Alice could learn about her whole human life and then she could be happy again. As we were checking in Alice pulled out her tiny little cell phone and turned away from us. I thought that I heard her say Edward's name but I could have been mistaken, I just missed him that much. I still wanted to know what he was up to and could only imagine...

I remembered the develish gleam in Emmett's eyes and as we stepped into the elevator, I think I had an epiphany. It hit me- Bachelor Party. I laughed as the doors opened and everyone stared at me. I think Allice knew what I was thinking because she gave me her slightly impish grin. I still wanted to know if I had really heard her say his name when she was on the phone.

We walked into our room and I almost had a heart attack. I was glad that it was just us and not anyone else because I don't think I could have handled the embarrassment of the way the room was decorated. Alice must have called ahead and told them what was on the agenda.


	6. Chptr 6: The Party pt 2 Bella

_**Author's Note: I know that there wasn't much detail to Alice's story in the last chapter but you will find out more as I add more chapters. It did take Bella a while to figure out what was going on with Edward but we all know she can be a little slow sometimes. I don't think that you guys understood what I meant about Alice not having a brother. In this fanfiction, she does and it is Joel, but she doesn't have one in the real original Stephenie Meyer series. Thank you guys for reading all of this and there are many more surprises in store for this fanfiction. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch- that is unless I somehow convince the nice lady with the big needle to tell me otherwise.**_

**The Party- Part Two: Bella**

I had no idea that Alice would go this far.The room was covered in presents and the like. There was a big bed with a golden comforter and matching pillows. The room was twice the size of Edward's bedroom and then some. It was huge. I loved the color, it matched a certain someone's eyes. There was not that much food but since I was the only one that was going to be eating any of it, I guess there was more than enough. I just stood and stared in awe at the sight, wondering if this might not be so bad after all. I think that Joel may have been a little out of his element because he excused himself and left quickly.

Alice walked over to me and asked me what I thought. I had to respond with the truth. "Alice, I love it." She smiled a huge smile but I thought that it wasn't only because of my comment. I think the fact that she now had a tie to her human life, she was overfilled with joy. I wonder if she had told whomever she had spoken to on the phone about her brother. I had no time to ask because she pulled me into another hug and wouldn't let go until I was gasping for air.

She chuckled as I pulled away from her icy body, shivering slightly from the chill. It was weird, knowing that in just two days I would be related to her, legally anyway. We already considered one another family and, well, Rosalie and I had come a long way from our initial meeting. We were almost as close to one another as Alice and I were but I didn't think that I would ever be as close to anyone as I was to Alice. Aside from Edward, of course- that's a given.

Alice took me by the hand and pulled me over to the bed, bouncing with glee. "So, what do you want to do first? I have games and activities planned, even though it's just the three of us. And of course you have to open presents." She was actually asking what _I _wanted to do and this made me happy. Maybe I could make her day even better...

"Why don't you pick? You'll probably know what will make me the happiest," I said this and then... there was a knock on the door. At first, I thought Joel had returned but I was very surprised to see a pizza guy there with a very big pizza carrier.

"Oh! You're here. Why don't you come in?" Alice held the door open wider so that he could get through. He was actually very attractive. He had lovely Sapphire blue eyes with golden brown hair. He walked with self confidence and seemed to possess the ability to call a room to order. He was around six feet tall, not too huge, and was physically fit. I was wondering why Alice had invited him in when he sat the pizza carrier down.

He looked from me to Alice then Rosalie and then back to me. I looked at Alice, wondering what was going on. The guy, whose name I later learned from Alice was Xander, smiled when she nodded in my direction and he reached over to the box to pull out something. I tried to peer around him but stopped trying when I heard the music. He turned to face me and it hit me. Huh, a lot of things were hitting me lately. I looked at Alice and she was beaming. I turned to Rosalie and she had her hands to her face, trying to cover her laughter.

"Alice," I was shaking my head, "please tell me this isn't what I think it is." She just started laughing and when I turned back to Xander, he was unbuckling his belt so he could remove his shirt. It was exactly what I thought it was. "Alice!" I screamed.

HIs shirt was off and he was walking towards me, unzipping his pants. I had to admit though, he had some nice abs. But no one could ever beat Edward's _rock hard_ abs- any day, period. I covered my eyes and then I felt a cold hand prying them away from my face. "Come on, Bella. You're only getting married once, let me spoil you." I looked at Alice and sighed. I couldn't put up too big of a battle if I wanted to win the war. I turned back to Xander to see him removing his shoes and then his hands went back to his pants. He began to slowly slid his belt from his pants and I was kinda worried.

I looked over at the couch where Rosalie had taken a seat and she had her hands over her eyes, peeping through the way someone would at a scary movie. I couldn't help but laugh at her behavior. I wished that Allice would let go of my hands so that I could do the same. I could only imagine what Edward would do if he found out about this. I did like Xander's boxers and wondered if Edward was a boxers or briefs kind of guy. Oh, to see Edward in boxers, nothing but boxers...

I was brought out of my daydream when Alice and Rosalie yelled in unison, "Oh, baby, take 'em off!!" I looked at Xander to find that he was tugging at the edge of his boxers. I was very grateful that Alice had taken her hands away from mine to clap her approval so that I could cover my eyes again. I wanted my first and last naked guy to be Edward.

I should have stuck with my original horror. I did not like the idea that Edward may be having the same torture brought upon himself- and that he may be enjoying it. I was going to kill him if he enjoyed any bit of it at all. I was supposed to be his first and last naked body. Luckily, Alice noticed my disapproval and calmed down a little bit.

"What's the matter, Bella? You said I could pick what we did first," she sounded disappointed. I was drawn away from her question when I was hit in the face by flying fabric. My eyes were covered from what the fabric had originally covered. And for that, I was very thankful. I did not want to see any part of Xander's anatomy that was not meant for public viewing. I still couldn't believe that Alice had brought this torture upon me. I had to find a way to get her back. And it wasn't going to be easy.

I turned away from where I assumed Xander would be standing, or rather, dancing, and pulled the boxers from my face. This had to end soon enough- there were no clothes left. I heard the music turn off and Alice moaned in grief. I turned back around to see Xander pulling his pants back on and Rosalie had removed her hands from her face and was holding his boxers for him between her index finger and thumb. She probably had no problem with naked male bodies, since she has been married to Emmett for who knows how many years.

I was relieved when Xander left and I was actually the one to say good bye- I had to apologize for my behavior. I told him that it wasn't his fault, that I wanted my fiancee to be the first man I saw naked. He took it pretty well and there were no hard feelings. I turned around to lean against the door and found an angry Alice leering at me with her arms crossed over her chest. I could tell that she wasn't very happy with me.

"Bella, tell me exactly what that was all about," she started. I looked at Rosalie and she was mimicking Alice's stance to a tee. I could tell she was trying not to laugh- her lips were pursed and then she mimicked Alice's words as she spoke. Alice peered at her out of her periphial vision and gave her sister what seemed to me a silent warning. All I saw was a quick move of Alice's lips and Rosalie put her arms to her sides. I couldn't wait until I could catch whatever it was they were saying. I pulled away from the door and walked casually towards the big comfy bed.

"You should have seen that coming, Alice. You should have known that I would want Edward to be the first man I ever saw naked. I thought nothing surprised you," I had to state the obvious. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't know that?

I laid down on the bed and placed my hands behind my head, the way Edward sometimes whenever he was in my room and wanted to make me relax. I stared at the ceiling and waited for her to continue. I tried to plot out my wedding night that would take place in just two short days. I was interrupted by a cold hand on my arm. It was Alice of course.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but like I said, I want to spoil you a little bit. Please don't ruin it for me," Alice tried to make me feel guilty. It didn't work, at least, I don't think it did. I turned away from her and acted offended. I thought it worked, but she turned me over with one hand effortlessly. I wanted so badly to be able to do that.

She looked me in the eyes with true apology in her eyes and I couldn't look away. I had to forgive her. "Alice, it's ok. I forgive you. It's just that I thought you would understand."

Rosalie joined us on the bed , holding a small gift wrapped in scarlet paper. "How about we get started? You do have to get _some_ sleep and we need to get everything done so that you can go to bed at a reasonable hour." She pushed the gift into my hands. I took it and sat up. I made sure not to give my self a paper cut, so as not to have a repeat of my birthday party. I turned over the small parcel and it was what I expected it to be at that size. Just to be sure I didn't injure myself, Alice chuckled at the last second and handed me a letter opener. I think she may have seen me cutting myself on the last piece of paper that was left covering the C.D.

I smiled at her and used it, without slicing my finger. I turned the C.D. over once again and looked at the title. I didn't recognize the band but Alice began going on and on about them. "Oh, Bella, you'll love them! Besides, maybe you can convince Edward to start listening to them. I know he would love them if only he would give them a try. You have to listen to them, now. Put it in! Oh nevermind, let me do it!" She took the C.D. from me and gracefully ran over to the C.D. player I hadn't noticed earlier. The music began to play over the room and I had to admit that the band wasn't that bad. The first song I actually recognized, I just hadn't known the name of the band but I did recognize the song. It was _The Great Escape_. I really did like them and I had to get Edward to listen to them. The second song I hadn't heard and I liked it a lot. Alice beaming with joy the entire time.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke._

_Fast lives are stuck in the undertow, _

_do you know the places you wanna go?_

_'Cause, oh, oh,oh, I've got the sickness, you've got the cure._

_You've got the spark I've been looking for_

_and I've got a plan to walk out the door._

_Know you wanna just let go._

_It's time to roll down the windows,_

_singin' uh-oh. Got all we need so here we go._

_Turn it up. It's five minutes to midnight._

_You're coming home with me tonight._

_I can't get enough, shakin' me up._

_Turn it up._

_Or at five minutes to midnight, _

_we'll see our names in city lights._

_We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop and come alive._

I looked at Rosalie and she was enjoying the song, too. She and Alice were singing along silently so that I could hear the words. I really liked them. I couldn't believe that I hadn't heard these other songs by them before.

_Back up and leave all the things behind,_

_no fact or fiction or storyline._

_'Cause I need you more than just for tonight._

_And oh, oh, oh, I can't, I can't stop my breathing._

_I'm weak and you are my medicine,_

_I won't stop until I am under your skin._

_Know you wanna just let go._

_It's time to roll down the windows, _

_singin' uh-oh. Got all we need so here we go._

_Turn it up. It's five minutes to midnight._

_You're comng home with me tonight._

_I can't get enough, shakin' me up. _

_Turn it up._

_Or at five minutes to midnight, _

_we'll see our names in city lights._

_We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop and come alive. _

I was starting to really want Edward to listen to them and to actually, um, teach me to dance to this kind of music. Believe it or not.

_And when the clock strikes twelve, _

_you can find another boy to kiss and tell,_

_'cause you know I never will._

_I think we should strike a match, _

_and we'll hold it to the wind to see how long it lasts._

_We can make the time stand still._

'insert really cool guitar chord here'

_Turn it up. It's five minutes to midnight._

_You're coming home with with me tonight._

_I can't get enough, shakin' me up._

_Turn it up._

_Or at five minutes to midnight,_

_we'll see our names in city lights._

_We'll make the clock stop, make your heart drop..._

_Turn it up. It's five minutes to midnight._

_You're coming home with me tonight. _

_I can't get enough, shakin' me up._

_Turn it up._

_Or at five minutes to midnight, _

_we'll see our names in city lights._

_We'll make the clock stop, make your heart stop and come alive._

As the song died out, I saw Alice turn it down to where it was just background music. The rest of the C.D. was very enjoyable and it played for the rest of the night. When I turned back to face Rosalie, she was shoving another gift at me. This one was slightly bigger and I picked up the letter opener again, just to be safe, and Alice chuckled. When I had it open, I was a little shocked to see a DVD copy of 'The Notebook'. I still couldn't believe the deviousness of her.

"Alice, I can't believe you. You actually bought me a copy of this?" She was beaming.

"I thought that maybe you and Edward could watch it together and have a little alone time. But not until after the wedding!" she seemed to emphasize the last part of her statement. And I could understand why. Edward and I had been a little handsy lately. Always touching one another at any chance, sneaking kisses every so often, needing to be separated when it went a little farther than we intended it to. Alice was the one who usually did that.But on the other hand, maybe I could get one of them to convince Edward to watch it _before_ the wedding...

I think Alice may have seen the plot formulating in my mind because she made a funny face and looked at me as if she had seen her brother naked- oh! "My bad, Alice. I think I got a little carried away with your gift." I had to apologize for my, um, daydream.

She seemed to accept and took the DVD from me. Again, Rosalie was at my side with another gift. I had to admire her enthusiaism. She had gone from treating me like the scum of the Earth to treating me like a real sister. I had a feeling that we were going to be close when my heart stopped beating.

The night continued to go well, with Joel checking in every so often to make sure Alice was ok. I had a feeling he just wanted to be close to her after all these years. I just happened to glance at the clock every so often, wondering what Edward was doing...

I hadn't looked at the clock in a while so I was surprised when I looked and saw that it was two in the morning! No wonder I was starting to feel fatigued. I had never spent this much time with either of my future sisters at any one given time. If they didn't want me in bed yet, what time would a reasonable hour to be asleep?

"Um, Alice? What time are we leaving tomorrow? You said that you wanted me in bed at a reasonable hour and it's two in the morning. I do actually have something to do tomorrow and I would like to not be on a schedule when I do it."

Alice and Rosalie looked at the clock on the nightstand at the same time and both of them gaped. I don't think that they had realized the time either due to the fact that they had unlimited time. I couldn't wait until I had nothing but time with the man I loved. "Bella, oh, thank you! I almost forgot with all of the excitement. You need to go to sleep, now. We have to catch a plane at eleven and I want you to be well rested. I don't want you to have baggy eyes on your wedding day. Which, by the way, is tomorrow!" she finished with a hop and a huge smile plastered on her face.

I had just remembered that she was right. With all of the novelty items and clothing she had given me, I had still kinda forgotten about the reason behind it all. My sisters- wow, it felt weird to call them that- had gotten me a variety of things. I really did need to get some sleep but not before I wrote in my journal. I didn't think that I would forget this night or the things I had gotten but it was still nice to write it all down, just in case.

I pulled out my journal that Alice had been kind enough to remember bring and began to write as my sisters started to clean up the mess we had made. I began to write and when I was almost finished, I fell alseep.

_Two hours later: Bella awakes from her nap_

I woke up and had to get out of the room. Unlke the last time I had been in a hotel with her, I could actually leave the room without the fear for my life.I sat my journal on the nightstand, looked around for one of my sisters and found one of them. I told Alice that I wanted to see what time the gift shop opened so that I could get a few souvenirs for Edward and myself- this time it was't a lie. I was interested in getting something to to remember my trip to Maine for the first time with my new family. She allowed me to go outside as long as I took a key and got back in the next ten minutes. After that, she was going to come looking for me. And no one wants an enraged Alice on the loose.

I agreed, took a key and headed for the elevator. On the way, I passd Joel's room. I was going to say hello but he didn't answer his door so I continued on. What I didn't expect to see when I got downstairs was Joel- drinking the blood of another guest. He must not have heard me approach but he certainly heard me when I gasped and took off towards the elevators. I heard a faint snap behind me and presumed it was the neck of the poor woman he had been feasting on. As they did in the movies, the doors didn't open in time, I turned around to face him at the last second and Joel slammed against me, squashing my body between his and the doors to my only escape.

He leaned against me as the doors opened, I stumbled and fell backwards. He reached around and caught me at the small of my back. I was shocked that Alice hadn't seen this yet or that she hadn't seen this happen when I had made the choice to come downstairs. Maybe she was prepccupied with the thoughts of her brother to even look. Oh yeah, why couldn't she see his decisions?

These thoughts escaped my mind as Joel pushed me to the back wall of the elevator as the doors closed. This was only the second time I had been this terrified of a Vampire in the time I had known of their existence. He breathed against my face with his sweet icy breath and leaned in to take in my scent.

"You smell just as sweet as you did when I first caught your scent on the plane. Maybe I can enjoy you all to myself now," he said this with an almost seductive tone. If I hadn't detected the menace in it, I may have caved. We had gone up a floor or so and I heard the doors open.

"Oh, sorry. I'll take the next one," I heard a voice say. I could only imagine what we looked like to everyone else. We must have looked like a couple. Wait a minute- I recognized that voice.

"Ro-" I was cut off when Joel's cold hand pressed against my face. I think she may have heard me anyway because Joel chuckled and turned to face her as the doors closed. He leaned in and his face was less than an inch from mine. He eyed me carefully.

His eyes met mine for the briefest of moments and I think he may have seen the terror in them. I don't know if he did because he said, "Now, now, Bella. Don't be scared. I'll take good care of you," and closed the distance between us by crushing his cold hard lips against mine.

--

_Song: Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys Like Girls_

_To see a complete list of Bella's gifts, please read _'Bella's Journal'_ and enjoy what Edward had to say as he reads her entries._

_**Additional Author's Note: Just to be clear, Joel really is Alice's brother. It is not a joke or a cover up on Joel's behalf.**_


	7. Chptr 7: The Party pt 3 Edward

_**Author's Note: I know that I said Harlequin Jester X was to write this part of the story but she has become extremely busy and has had no time to even start on it. I have taken on this task and hope to please you with Edward's side of the story. She and I have been brainstorming and will continue to do so in order to make this the best we can. Please don't hate us!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing- at least that's what the nice people in the white uniforms keep telling me.**_

**The Party- Part Three: Edward**

I was standing in the woods, waiting for my prey. The mountain lion had hidden from me and I wasn't too happy. I couldn't seem to keep my beautiful Bella off of my mind. I had seen her face when we had parted ways for the last time before we became husband and wife. I wanted to know what she had been thinking. But for now, I had to concentrate on my dinner. If not, I was going to be very hard to be around until I saw my Bella again. I may be hard to be around anyway. This was going to be the longest we've been away from one another in very long time.

I saw a movement in the bushes and went for it. The animal would never know what hit it if I acted fast enough. I did. I took down my dinner and wiped my mouth just in case I had made a tiny mess in my distracted state. This was going to be a long night. I still had all of tomorrow to stay away from Bella because of Alice's stupid superstitions. 'Can't see the bride 24 hours before the wedding because of bad luck.' I was going to have to have a talk with my beloved little sister. I wished that I could sleep so that the time may pass a bit faster than I knew it was going to.

As I predicted, the night went by so slowly that I wondered if time was even passing at all. Emmett bagged a few bears and Jasper was just Jasper. He tried his hardest to calm Emmett down when he got too excited and failed a few times. The times he did succeed, I was very grateful because I was getting a double dose of annoyance- mine and Jasper's. It was only about a quarter after eleven when we were finished and headed for home.

At least, I thought we were. I had wondered why Emmett had only thought about getting his bears and Rosalie until around nine forty-five. After that, he had switched to singing Christmas carols with his own lyrics and other songs he knew I hated- Britney Spears' Oops I Did It Again, any country song, and songs from both of the Hlgh School Musical movies. I had tried to find out from Jasper but he was repeatedly remembering a night that I had not been at home and Alice had given him a little fashion show in their room. I had a very painful and annoying evening.

As we started to run home, I noticed that I was the only one heading in the right direction. My brothers had headed for town- not even our town, they had headed for Seattle. I had no idea what was going on but I had every intention of finding out. I did _not_ like to be out of the loop at all. I turned to follow my brothers and they stopped just on the edge of town.

"Emmett, Jasper, where are we going? You guys have been keeping me out of your minds all night."

Emmett was the first to speak, '"Sorry, Ed. But Alice made us promise not to spoil it. This was her idea but I was mad that we hadn't thought of it first."

I looked to my other brother for further explanation. He gave none but he and Emmett grabbed my arms and took off in the direction of a hotel. It suddenly hit me. Funny, that seemed like something Bella would say. Bachelor Party. Two words I hadn't even thought of. It was completely something Alice would do. I was not surprised that Emmett and Jasper had agreed to do it. I was the only one of us that hadn't been given one yet.

When we checked in, I pretended to be normal, not wanting to cause a scene. I willingly walked up to the room and was only civil in the elevator for two reasons. One- there were cameras, and two- I didn't want to scare the guy that had to push the buttons. I still couldn't believe that some hotels actually paid people to do that. To me it was a ridiculous waste of time and effort.

When we made it to the room, I let them have it. I turned at them and yelled with Vampire speed. If anyone had been listening, it may have sounded as if I was just shouting gibberish at them with a few recognizeable profanities thrown in to the mix. I was almost finished when I heard a knock at the door. I calmed down enough so as not to scare whoever it may be. I actually took a moment to look around and noticed that the room was something Bella might enjoy, aside from the small pile of gifts in one of the far corners.

The room was done in blue and brown. My favourite colour and what was once Bella's favourite. Now she said it changed from day to day, depending on the color of my eyes. Now I know what she meant in her journal about not being able to keep her fiancee off of her mind. There were a few windows on the far wall in order not to make the huge room seem claustrophobic. The bed had been turned down but we had no use for it. By this time, Emmett had made it to the door.

He opened it and I saw a woman in a Police officer's outfit. I didn't think I had been that loud. I had remembered that we were around humans and had not yelled as half as loudly as I would have at home. The woman entered the room and I gave her a friendly smile.

"Now, gentlemen. I heard that there were some complaints coming from this floor about a noise problem. Is that true?" she asked. She had a nice figure, a deep red hair color, and wasn't dressed like your average policewoman. Again, something hit me as Jasper sent out a message to me, _'Brace yourself, Edward.' _A stripper. Only Emmett would think of something so tacky.

"I also heard that there was a man in here who had been very naughty and was going to give up the life of a single man in two days. Is that true, boys?" Emmett was drooling and I could feel Jasper sending out waves of calm to him and possibly myself. I turned to him, grateful. Somewhere, music started and I think Emmett was the culprit. The woman walked towards me and started to do what Alice would call a booty dance.

She unzipped her jacket to reveal a very revealing garment that only seemed to cover the necessities. She walked to me and attempted to push me on the bed. I tried to help her out and fell backwards. I had some very violent thoughts running through my head about what to do with this annoying human. She began to disrobe even further, removing her boots, keeping her eyes on me the entire time. I had finally decided what to do with her when my phone rang. I looked at it and put it to my ear.

"What do you want, Alice?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Edward, you better not take that woman and stuff her in the trash can. Bella would be very angry with you. Especially since she's right here and I could just tell her anything to make her very angry. Oh, I think she heard me say your name. I better go. Rose, Bella and I will see you in two days. Have fun..." She hung up on me.

I had to think of a way not to torture this poor woman without tormenting myself. I blocked out Emmett and Jasper's thoughts as well as I could and turned away from the woman as best I could. I was very relieved when the woman took the hint and left after putting most of her clothes back on. I thought that the least I could do was see her to the door and apologize for my rude behaviour. I was glad that she accepted and understood my position.

When I turned back to my brothers, they both had their hands over their ears, bracing themselves for what they knew was to come. I leaned against the door and crosed my arms over my chest, something I imagined Bella would do. I took it easy on them and didn't yell as long as I planned to when we got back home. Jasper was the brave one to ask if I wanted to open my gifts next but he asked me in his thoughts rather than out loud. It was actually more of a statement than a question. '_I wonder if he would like to open his gifts now...'_ was what he was thinking.

I pulled away from the door and went towards the bed. I laid down on the bed and placed my hands behind my head, the way I usually did when I was in Bella's room, on her bed, and wanted to help her relax a bit. I looked at the ceiling until I felt a wave of calm come over me and I was no longer as angry as I had been. Emmett joined me on the bed and threw a heavy package on my stomach. I ignored it.

He thought about jumping on me and I didn't want that to happen so I sat up with a sigh and took the gift into my hands. Jasper tried to make me excited but I knew what he was doing and I shot him my best death glare. He joined us on the bed and watched my face as I startd to open the gift. I automatically knew who was behind this one- Emmett.

I looked at my bear of a brother. "Scented lubricants? Really, Emmett, what do you think Bella and I are into?" He smiled and I knew that I shouldn't have asked. Jasper chuckled at my response and thought to himself, _'So you guys are into stuff? That means you guys have done a little more than you've told us.'_ I shot him another death glare.

"I don't really know but Rose and I enjoy them and I thought you guys would, too, I guess that's what I get for being thoughtful," he said and tossed another present onto my lap. I didn't know whether to be shocked or mad.I threw the lubricants onto the floor and I decided to just go with it and open the damn thing.

"Edible underwear? For men? Am I the one that't supposed to wear this stuff?" I asked him. Emmett was shaking his head and pointing to Jasper. "You got these for us?" I asked him.

I swear if he was human, he would have blushed. He nodded and said, "Well, Alice and I use them quite frequently and thought maybe you and Bella... It was her idea of course." He tried to pin it on my lovely sister. I threw this gift onto the floor and pretty soon there was a small pile on the floor because Emmett kept bringing the stupid things to me. Now I knew what Bella hated about unwanted gifts. After a while I noticed that none of the gifts seemed like Carlisle had contributed at all. That was until Emmet hand me the last two. They were both from Carlisle.

I took a deep unneccesary breath and turned the first one over. I tore the paper off and looked at the matching pajama set. There was a set for me- lounge pants and a button up shirt- and a set for Bella- a pair of shorts and a button up shirt that I knew would fit her perfectly. This was one of the very few acceptable gifts that I had gotten and I had to remember to thank Carlisle later. They were actually something that I knew she would wear. They were a deep royal blue and had gold buttons. I think we would both wear them on our wedding night.

I thought this portion of the 'party' was going to end on a good note until I opened the last gift. I didn't think that Carlisle would get me something like this. A gift card to Spencer's. I didn't think Carlisle was that kind of person. He had actually gotten me a gift card to an exotic store. He didn't think I would actually use it, did he? I made plans to cut it up the minute I got home. I tossed this gift on top of the other gifts that had accumulated on the floor.

Along with these gifts from my father, I had gotten a gift card from Charlie saying that if I hurt his girl, he would hurt me. And then he added at the bottom ' Good luck'. I had smirked and scoffed when I had read this. I also had gotten a card from Esme saying that she was sorry I had been subjected to this and that she loved me. I had other numerous gifts from my family and had just dismissed them. I was very glad when that part of the night was over but now I had a whole night to think about how much I missed my beautiful Bella.

It was around two in the morning and we planned to spend the night watching pointless television. That plan was later interrupted at almost three by Alice and was greatfully welcomed. I needed someone to talk to rather than my two brothers. I loved them and all but a Vampire could onlly take so much sex talk in one night. Even with the tips on how to best satisfy... Oh, I shuddered at the thought.

"Alice, please don't hang up," I said when I put the phone to my ear. I heard a chuckle on the other end.

"I take it your night went about as well as Bella's. She was resistent when the stripper arrived but she calmed down later on." I almost broke the phone. Instead, I ripped a pillow to shreds.

"There was a stripper there?," I said through clenched teeth. My brothers were looking at me and I'm sure they had heard every word my sister had uttered. She chuckled and continued.

"Yeah, but she ignored him until he left. Even when he threw his boxers and they landed on her head-" I cut her off.

"WHAT?! She was hit with some guy's boxers? In the face?" I was furious. I had been glad when Alice had told me my beautiful Bella had looked away just as I had but I did not like the fact that she had been hit in the face by another man's underwear. What if she didn't like boxers? I needed to find out from Alice what her preferences were.

"Relax, she does like boxers. She was daydreaming about seeing you in nothing but boxers and I didn't like that I had to witness that sight. Anyway, she's asleep and Rosalie went out to get away from her mumbling and went for a walk. I got bored just sitting here by myself."

"She's asleep? Let me talk to her. I want to hear her voice." I heard her put the phone to Bella's ear and smiled to myself.

"Edward, I promise to love you forever..." I heard my Bella say. She faded out and I knew that I had to respond to her. This was the first night that we hadn't been together since we had gotten engaged. I knew I was going to miss our little conversations when they were gone. I guess this was just a taste of how that was going to be in a few days.

"Bella, I promise to love you forever. To take you to places where you've never been and beyond." I heard the phone being taken away from my beloved's beautiful face and frowned.

"I think I should let you go. She just went to sleep a little while ago and I think she needs her rest. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I have a brother! We met him on the plane on the way here and he got a room just down the hall from us.His name is Joel and he's my twin," she started.

"Wait. Where are you?" I didn't know what she meant by saying they had taken a plane. How far had she taken my Bella away from me?

"Oh, we're in Maine. Anyway, Joel, Lili, Aaron, our parents, and some of the night staff got attacked on the same night as me. Lili and Aaron are our brother and sister- they were twins, too. After James got through with me, he went to my home and attacked them all. He killed my family and the staff but he saved Joel for last. As soon as he bit him, Tobi- our messenger boy- returned with half of the town and James took off. Joel has been looking for me ever since," she finished and I'm sure if she could cry, she would have been.

"Alice, that's great. I'm so happy for you. I think that's awesome. But, why did you go all the way to Maine for a party?" I was happy for my sister but I didn't understand why she took my Bella so far away. Wait, did I just say 'awesome'?

"We needed to be as far away from you as possible. Rose and I didn't want to risk you slipping away and trying to come and get Bella. But I think I'm going to go now, I want to watch the Home Shoppers Network. We'll all see you on the wedding day. Good night!" And with that, she hung up on me again.

I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. I turned my attention back to my brothers and knew by their expressions that had heard the whole conversation. I didn't need to explain anything. I ignored them and turned back to the television. This was going to be a vey long night. All that was on was stupid paid programming or pay-per-view. Around Four, I was tempted to go out and hunt again. My plans were disturbed by my phone going off again. I looked at the caller i.d.

"What is it, Alice?" I thankfully answered the phone.

"Edward. You need to get to Maine as soon as possible." She sounded scared and angry. I didn't have any idea what could make her feel that way.

"Alice, what's going on? Why do I have to get to Maine?"

"It's Bella. She's been kidnapped by... Joel." She paused before saying her brother's name and her voice cracked at the end.

"Alice, tell me everything you know." I was sounding anxious and upset, I just knew it.

She sighed into the phone and I imagined she closed her eyes, too. "She woke up and wanted to go to the gift shop to see what time they opened. I saw that she really was going there and so I let her go. I don't know why, but I can't see Joel's decisions. I think that because I never knew he existed, he doesn't even exist in my mind and I don't have him in my 'database'. Anyway, I saw that Bella made it to the lobby but then, she was talking to herself. I don't know if she ran from him or if he just grabbed her and took her. Rose was on her way back to the room and the doors to the elevator opened," she sighed and took a moment before she continued. So far I didn't like what I was hearing.

"At first, she thought that she was interrupting an intimate moment between a couple. That was before she saw the bracelet Bella was wearing and Bella tried to call her name. Joel covered Bella's mouth and then chuckled, Then he turned to look at Rosalie as the doors closed. I am so sorry, Edward. If I knew that something like this was going to happen, I never would have..." she trailed off at the end, as if I blamed her. It wasn't her that I blamed. It was this Joel.

"Alice, don't blame yourself. I don't." I motioned to my brothers that it was time for us to go. They understood and Jasper left to check us out. "Listen, Alice, we're on our way. Jasper just went to check us out and turn in our key. We'll get there as soon as we can. Just don't panic and try to find her." I was not happy. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life, not the worst. She had been abducted by a murderous Vampire before and I didn't want her to go through this again.

Emmett asked to speak to Rosalie before we left and I handed him my phone. I could hear him trying to console his wife over the phone. She was re-explaining her side of the story to him as we walked out of the room and into the elevator. I tried to listen to see if Alice had left anything out. I didn't think she did but I needed to be sure. He hang up as we got off and stepped into the lobby.

We met Jasper in the lobby and I saw that he had told the bell-hop to have our things left at the lobby because we were leaving in a hurry. He was to leave them at the front desk so that we could pick them up later. I supposed we could send Carlisle to get them later if we had to. There was only one gift I really wanted to keep anyway. Right now, I just wanted my Bella to be safe. Always.

We hit the street, made sure no one was around, and ran. We made it to the airport in a matter of minutes. We went into the terminal and boarded the first plane to Maine. As we took off, the only thought that went through my head was that I wanted to see my Bella again.

--

_**Additional Author's Note: In case you haven't already, go to **_'Bella's Journal' _**and you will know why Edward told Alice to let him talk to Bella while she was asleep. I hope you liked this one. Harlequin Jester X gave me the the gifts from Jasper and Emmett. Anyway, plz review so that I don know that you do read this and I'm not wasting my time. Oh, I have to go, the people in the white uniforms have returned to give me my dosage.**_


	8. Chptr 8: Just Just Do it

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked Edward's chapter. I tried to make it seem like him as much as I could. Thanks for reading and you guys should know that Joel wasn't originally going to be interested in Bella. I read it in a review that someone thought he was and I went with it. This chapter may seem a little harsh but I needed something to give Edward time to get there and for Alice to search for her. If you guys don't like it, sorry but I had to show that true life isn't always a fairytale and has its hard points. Sorry if I offend anyone with this chapter. If you guys have any ideas, plz tell me and I will try to find a way to incorporate them into Lunar Break. Again, thanks for reading and enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill- unfortunately, nothing belongs to me:**_

**Just do it**

When the doors to the elevator opened, I was very relieved. I could feel the summer air and thought I was safe. Maybe if Alice got worried, Edward would come for me. Or, if Rosalie got back to the room in time, she could tell Alice what happened. I knew I didn't like parties for a reason. The last time I had been given gifts at at party, My soon- to- brother almost attacked me. This time, my soon- to- be sister's brother was attacking me. I just could not catch a break.

I wondered why I could feel the air and then Joel pulled me outside, onto the roof. I wanted to go back inside. I had thought that I could trust Joel but now I was terrified of him. I was glad that Alice had a part of her past back but it may not be with her for long, especially if Edward found out. I just wanted to have one normal experience with my family but that didn't seem possible. Maybe after I became one of them it would be easier. That was what I focused on as Joel finally pulled his face from mine, breaking our very long and weird kiss.

I had no idea of exactly what he was going to do to me and I had a feeling that I didn't want to find out. He still held me close to his body and I shivered against him. I was glad it wasn't raining or it would have been even colder. He pulled me back in for another long kiss. I wished that I had his strength so that I could push him off of me. I tried repeatedly- pounding against his chest, pulling on his hair- but nothing worked. I felt him smile against my lips and figured he was laughing at my feeble attempts to escape from him.

Going to the stupid gift shop was not one of my best ideas in the world. Why couldn't I have just waited until morning? I think Joel was kind of attempting to be romantic because he kept running his hands through my hair and trying to hold me gently. No matter how hard he tried, it wasn't working. If you were engaged, how would you feel if you were literally be forced to kiss another man- or woman? My point exactly.

Joel picked me up in a bridal scoop and carried me towards a small shed on one side of the roof. I was trying to see where we were going but he wouldn't let me loose and I only saw the shed out of the corner of my eye. I noticed that he only held me with one hand as he opened the door. He walked over to what I assumed to be a bed but I couldn't be sure. All I know is that it was soft and warm. He finally left my lips to go to my neck. He lingered there for a moment, as Edward would have done, but he did something Edward never did. He licked me. Right where my pulse was racing and was most exposed. I gasped at the action and he chuckled.

"Silly Bella. Did you really think that I could leave you alone after I smelled your floral scent? It was driving me mad on the plane. I was plotting the whole time on how to get you alone and now you've done that part for me," He chuckled once again and brought his face to mine. I saw that his eyes were deep crimson in the glow of the flourscent light. Why did my blood have to smell so appealing?

Joel smiled at what must have been terror in my eyes. He was lying on top of me but was holding himself up so as not to squish my breakable human body. He held my head in his massive, cold hands and said, "Silly human Bella. I was only after my sister, to know if she was still alive. But then I found you. If I had met you on a street somewhere and there was no one around, I would not have been able to help myself. You just smell so good and look so... ravishing." I was so terrified. I still had almost no idea on what he planned to do to me.

_**A/A/N: You guys should know that I cried as I wrote this next part. It was very hard to do. Please don't think I enjoyed it. **_

I hoped that he wouldn't do what I thought he was going to do- neither of them. I wanted so badly to scream for my life and I was unable to do that. I didn't know if anyone would hear. He once again pushed his cold hard lips to mine and I again tried to push him off of me. I had a feeling of what he was up to. Especially after he pulled one of his hands from my face and placed it on my side. He slid that hand down my side and rested it on my hip. He took his other hand and put it between us. He slowly moved it up towards my chest and stopped there. I was not too happy about the way he was treating me and I had a feeling that I had known all along that he might have done this.

As his hand massaged my chest, I started to cry. My sobs were muffled against his lips and he still continued on. I became rigid. I acted as I did when Jacob had first kissed me months back. Joel's hands went to the buttons on my blouse and he pulled away from my face once again. I started to wonder if I was going to make it out alive when he finished unbuttonimg my blouse and took off his shirt. I was lying there, with my chest exposed. Still wearing the sexy bra I had been wearing this morning or rather, yesterday morning, in Edward's bedroom.

Joel leaned back down and started to kiss my neck. I was wondering if any member of my family would ever come to save me as they had done over the course of time. When he got to my collarbone, he stopped and licked me again, making small circles with his tongue on my skin. I was utterly disgusted with his behaviour and I still continued to sob. I think that's how they found us.

Joel had stood up and had started to unbuckle his pants with one hand while holding me down with the other when I heard the door being kicked in. I didn't know who it was, but I was greatful. I attempted to sit up but Joel still held me down. I was able to see who was at the door and I saw that Rosalie had a look of torment on her face and Alice looked absolutely mortified. Alice took charge and ran towards her brother. He must have been prepared.

The next thing I knew, I was being thrown over his naked shoulder and we ran across the tiny room towards the door. "Joel, put her down. NOW!!" Alice screamed. I could only imagine how she was feeling. To see a family member trying to take advantage of her 'brother's' fiancee must have been very excrutiating for her. I was still terrified. Rosalie had blocked the door and his escape. He was furious. My shirt was still open and his skin was very cold against mine. I was too shocked and scared to scream now.

"Joel! I said PUT HER DOWN!" Alice screamed again. I just wanted to get back home to Edward, to see his face again. Joel made a snarling sound and punched a fist in Rosalie's direction. I only heard a crunch of metal where her head had been because he had turned and I could no longer see it front of him. I could only see the door as it disappeared in the distance. Joel jumped off of the roof and took off down the street. As he ran, I looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie leaning over the edge and Alice was calling to me, telling me that they would find me. Joel laughed when she said this and ran faster.

I don't know where we went but I do know that it was dark. And cold. And Joel was there so it was definitely scary. I don't think I had been this scared when I had been attacked by James in Phoenix. I wanted to see my family again. And Jacob. I had to tell him that everything was alright between us. I missed the green of forks and wanted to go home. I could see the sun was rising and was thankful when the first few streaks of daylight came through the windows.

He approached me very menacingly and I had a sharp intake of breath. This was turning out to be one of the worst nights of my life. He had me tied to a wall and was examining my exposed chest. Luckily, I still had my bra on and he wasn't getting a peek at what Edward hadn't even seen yet. I had to find a way to get out of here. I looked at what he had used to tie me up with- spandex. That meant no matter how hard I tried, I could never break free. I think I had passed out on the way or I had just forgotten how we had gotten here out of shock because I didn't even remember being tied up in the first place.

He stepped closer and closer, until he came to a halt less than a foot away from me. I stopped struggling with the ties and stared at him, watched him. He still had no shirt on and had his pants unbuckled. I closed my eyes to block him out but my attempt failed when I felt his icy lips against mine. I tried to knee him in the groin but it failed because of the stupid spandex. Even though I was standing up, I still had no chance of escape. He had me tied to a wall for crying out loud.

He moved his hands to mine above my head and slowly slid them down my arms, then my sides, resting on my hips. He was a very hands on person. I really had to find a way out. I had a very vague idea of what he intended to do rather than the obvious. He had mentioned my blood earlier...

I don't know how much time had passed since I had first gotten into the elevator to go downstairs, but I knew that if Alice was as smart as I thought she was, Edward was on his way. I kept this thought in my mind as Joel moved his mouth to to my neck and then to my collarbone. His hands stayed at my sides but held my body to him. I wanted so badly for this to be over, with my virginity in tact and my heart still beating. He brought his face back to mine and finally spoke.

"Bella," he said breathlessly, "I want you so much right now. I want your blood and your body, as one." He slid his hands back up to mine and kept them there. He leaned against me, forcing me to breathe his sweet scent on my face. I may have been terrified, but I was not stupid. I could tell if a Vampire had a nice smell to them or not. It took a moment for me to gather my thoughts. His eyes stared into mine with a deep intensity. An intensity I knew was more from hunger than physical desire.

I decided to play along, it was better to go down trying than to go down without a fight. I needed to maintain some form of control if I wanted to remain alive in time for my family to find me. I decided to try flirting with him as casually as I could manage. "Joel, I have to admit. No, I'm too embarassed." I tried to make myself blush and I think I managed.

"Yes, Bella? What were you going to say?" I think it worked.

"Well, I've been attracted to you ever since I saw you on the plane. I just didn't want to give in to my temptation. I'm getting married tomorrow. Well, I'm supposed to be, anyway."

He smiled deviously and kissed me once again. I played along and tried to put some effort into it. I didn't like doing it because I felt like I was cheating on Edward. I moved my mouth with his and he moved his hands from mine to place them on my face. He held me more gently than before, as if he really did want to be careful with me. He hesitated and then kissed me more urgently, attempting to insert his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know if I could handle this and I pulled away.

He chuckled at my hesitancy. I had to admit, he really was a good kisser when it was gentle and semi- allowed by the receiver. But I don't think anyone could ever beat Edward in that department. I blushed on purpose when he chuckled and he leaned in for another kiss. I allowed this one and he knew how far I would let him go. He pulled away this time and said, "I think these are no longer needed," and move his hands to the ties on my wrists. Finally. I rubbed my wrists and placed my arms around his neck so he could pick me up more easily.

Time seemed to pass both slowly and quickly. I wanted my family to hurry up and come save me so it passed slowly. Yet, I was now playing along to make the time go faster and it went too quickly. Joel moved us to the bed I hadn't noticed before and carefully laid me on it. I was careful not to upset him, gauging his responses every time I touched him. I moved to make myself comfortable and he followed me. I was really nervous about how far I had to take this before they showed up. I didn't want to go farther than Edward and I had gone. I didn't think I could handle that. Joel did attempt to make me more comfortable by telling me to relax but it wasn't working.

I noticed that he was being much more gentle than earlier and wondered if it was due to my new found cooperation. He had pulled me into another kiss and I don't think he noticed when there was a sudden sparkle outside one of the windows. His lips once again left mine to find the pulse on my neck. I saw more sparkles outside and knew what was going on. Joel's mouth stopped right where my pulse raced and rubbed his nose against my skin, just the way Edward did.

I looked at the other windows and saw sparkles at each of them. I smiled and sighed in relief. Joel noticed and looked at my face with a lovely smile on his face. I think he thought I was smiling at the possibility of being with him. I made sure to keep him focused on me as I saw one of the widows open and I saw a foot come through. I pulled him into another kiss and looked at the other windows to see my other family doing the same as Jasper has done. I think he was the reason Joel was so calm and hadn't noticed them yet.

When Edward came through his window, I saw the horrified look on his face. He paused in the middle of climbing down the rafters and just stared. he was seeing his fiancee, the woman he loved, being forced to kiss another man. I could see the torment in his eyes as he resisted the urge to attack Joel immediately. I imagine he knew what he was thinking and didn't like it very much. I thought it was because his thoughts may have been sexual but I didn't notice that eveyone else had already descended to the floor and Edward was trying to keep up without drawing too much attention to himself. When Edward leapt to the floor, he ran to the bed and pulled Joel off of me. I hadn't even noticed that he had been starting to graze my skin.

He had tried to bite me! I was left lying on the bed and Alice and Rosalie ran to my side. I sat up and they covered me with the blanket because my shirt had been thrown on the floor. Alice looked a bit more disheveled than usual but I knew she didn't care. I looked into her eyes and could see the torment she had lodged there. "Bella! I am so sorry! I never should have brought you here. It's all my fault." I had to let her know that she was not to blame.

"Alice, it is not your fault. Rosalie, can you hand me my shirt, please? I want to get dressed so that Emmett and Jasper can look at you guys." She handed me my shirt and smiled at my modesty. I put it on and buttoned it as I looked at Edward and Joel. Edward was holding him back and trying not to tear him apart. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

Jasper and Emmett looked at their wives and then joined Edward. I looked at Alice and she seemed torn. I could guess why. If she could cry, I imagine she would have been. Joel temporarily escaped from their grasp and came towards me and my soon- to- be sisters on the bed. I flinched and Alice and Rosalie leapt in front of me. Emmett grabbed hold of him and jerked him back. I looked at Jasper and then to Alice. I knew that Alice saw the choice she had to make. To either lose the only connection to her past or lose all of her true family she had come to know and love over the years.

"Just do it." I heard her whisper breathlessly. Rosalie took hold of mine and Alice's arm and towed us to the door. I turned to look at Edward and saw him nod as if to tell me that it would be ok. I knew it would be, but at the loss of Alice's past. It was my fault.

I had to let her know that it was my fault. I had to make her understand that I was the one at fault, not her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me. I could hear the rips and screams coming from inside the warehouse and pulled her into the tightest embrace I could manage. I then could smell the gasoline and later saw the smoke. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came outside and each went to the woman he loved.

Edward wrapped me in the tightest hug he had ever done. I was out of breath but I was just glad I was back in his arms. This was the only place I could ever truly call home. I didn't care that I was out of breath but he eventually noticed the slowness of my heartbeat and the lack of breathing coming from my body. He pulled away too quickly.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know that anything like this would happen if I left you alone for more than a few hours," he said in my ear. I put my hands on his face and pulled it to mine.

"Edward, never blame yourself for my own mistakes. I never should have left the room. If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened." Ok, so that was a lie, Joel had planned on attacking me anyway, but they didn't have to know that part. Maybe, eventually, we could put this behind us. I knew that Alice might not ever forget him, but we would have to move on.

I pulled Edward's face even closer to mine and captured his lips with my own. I kept him there as long as he let me and he didn't object until we heard a cough from beside us somewhere. I knew that Emmett had to be the culprit. We pulled apart and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as we turned to face our family.

"Alice, I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I never should have left the room."

"Bella, don't blame yourself. It's my fault. If only I could have seen him, we could have stopped him sooner." I tried to go to her but Edward held me too tightly. I turned to him and smiled, letting him know that it was ok to let go. He understood and let me go to her. I pulled her into another hug and kissed her cold cheek. She laughed lightly at my behaviour.

I assumed that she was starting to deal with it and I took her hands into mine as I pulled away from her. She knew I loved her. I pulled her hands to my lips and kissed them each and Jasper came and stole her from me. Fine with me, that meant I could go back to Edward. He had his arms open before I even turned back to him. I laughed at him.

He laughed along with me and pulled me into another hug. There seemed to be a lot of hugging going on lately. I didn't mind. They never really let me show how I felt when I was around them. They thought that they would hurt me if we got carried away. I couldn't wait to get back home, to see Carlisle and Esme. I still had to say goodbye to Jacob.

We left and went back to the hotel. I hadn't realized how far we had gone from the hotel- we were halfway across town! We went back upstairs and the boys took Joel's room while we went back to our room to gather our things. Alice had brought an extra suitcase and now I knew why. All of the clothes and candy had to go somewhere. She made sure to grab the C.D. and the DVD. We loaded everthing up and met the guys at the elevator. I held Edward's hand on the way down and didn't let go until I had to get in the cab. We made it to the airport and we still had some time before our flight so Edward offered to go with me to get some breakfast. I accepted his hand and we walked down the terminal together until we reached the cafe.

I ordered a glass of apple juice and a big cinnamon bun. I went to sit with Edward at a small table and took a sip of my juice. I could still see the rage in his eyes. I had to ask.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" He smiled.

"Anything, Love."

"How did you find me?"

He took a deep breath and answered me. "I was at a hotel in Seattle and I got a call from Alice. She told me what had happened and that I needed to get to Maine as soon as possible. I arrived at the hotel and went to your room. No one was there and when we went inside, we heard screaming coming from outside the window. We went to the roof and saw Alice and Rosalie leaning over the edge and Alice was holding Joel's shirt. I got his scent and tracked him." He stopped and smiled again. "I guess that time I spent tracking Victoria wasn't a total loss." I smiled to let him know that his response was ok.

We sat there for a while, me occasionallly taking a bite or a drink and him watching me, the same way he did at Charlie's. Our flight left at eleven and we had already been through security and all that so we waited until fifteen minutes 'til to go to the gate. We were the first ones on the plane and were in first class again. Edward and I sat together, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie did the same. We all had our own private conversations on the way home but right before we landed, Emmett said, "So much for not seeing the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding." His comment was immediately followed by a smack to the head which I assumed was delivered by Rosalie. Edward and I both couldn't resist laughing at his expense.

When we landed, Alice responded with, "They have until one forty- five. That will give them a fifteen minute safety bracket." She turned to Edward and me. "That gives you about thirty minutes- spend it wisely," she warned and then walked off hand in hand with Jasper. We all looked at one another and then laughed. Edward and I were going to have a rough twenty- four hours ahead of us. We only had thiry minutes together before we were husband and wife.

To insure that we had enough time together, Edward slung me on his back once we were out of sight and ran. We just went back to Carlisle and Esme's to relax. When we arrived, I saw that there was a small pile of gifts in one corner of his bedroom. We only had twenty- five minutes left and I had some questions for him- like what did he get- but they could wait. For the rest of the time, we just laid in each other's arms, enjoying one another's company. When Alice barged in, we knew our time was up and she was back to her old self. I think that time alone with Jasper had calmed her. I wouldn't leave and Alice called for reinforcements. I think this was why she had allowed the safety bracket. She knew we were going to be difficult.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett showed up at the door frame and got to work. Poor Edward was attacked by his brothers and I got jumped by Alice and Rosalie. Good thing I ran for it when Emmett started charging towards the bed. If not, I may have been squashed. Maybe now I could go and see Jacob. I had twenty- four hours until I could ever see my Edward again but not before I snuck in one more kiss...

Edward must have known what I was thinking for once and broke free of his brothers' hold. He met me halfway and our lips met for briefest of moments before we were pulled apart from our lovely family. We both shouted across the house, "I LOVE YOU!" and then I was dragged outside. I was able to sleep and Edward was not so I knew the time was going to pass a little more quickly for me than it was for him and I felt a little sorry for him.

I left the Cullen Estate for the last time as Bella Swan and knew that the next time I left, it would be as Mrs. Edward Cullen.

--

_**Additional Author's Note: I know that this chapter was a little intense but thanks for reading the whole thing, just know that in another chapter or two, you will get to read my version of Bella and Edward's wedding! I don't know if the times are right with the flights but I just guessed. Don't hate me. Plz read and tell me if you liked it. Until next time...**_


	9. Chptr 9: Loose Ends

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys don't hate me too much for the last chapter. But Jacob is in this one and it isn't as dismal. I promise that I will try my hardest not to write another chapter as dark as that one. I hope that I didn't scare you off. Please keep reading and know that the wedding is in the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing belongs to me.**_

**Loose Ends**

Alice and Rosalie 'accompanied' me to my house and even though it was pouring, I stood outside to examine the place for a moment. The next time I entered this door, it would be dark and I wouldn't be able to take it all in. I was actually going to miss this cramped little place when I would no longer be a resident. It was going to be hard on Charlie when he was all alone again. He would be out of luck when it came time for meals and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I took a deep breath and looked at the door. I had to tell Charlie that I was back and where I was going.

I walked towards the door and Rosalie and Alice followed me. They walked with me into the living room and stood behind me when I told Charlie the neccessities. That I had a good time, that I was going to miss him, and that I was going to talk to Jake. I think he was surprised that both Rosalie and Alice had come with me. It was a rare occasion that Rosalie would visit and I knew the effect she had on people, especially men.

His eyes lit up at the mention of my friend and I knew why. I hadn't even mentioned Jacob's name in the past few months. I couldn't tell him why I didn't even dare think about him. It was impossible for us to be friends with the way he felt and my love for Edward.

I went up to my room and noticed that something was missing. "Um, Alice? Where are my, um, gifts? I don't see them anywhere." I was grateful that I didn't have to look at them and that I didn't have to risk Charlie finding them but I did want to keep _some_ of them. She smiled and turned to face her sister, then looked back to me.

"Bella, they're at home. I saw the look on Charlie's face when he walked in here to wake you up in the morning and he was a little... odd." She walked over and placed a cold hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her expression. I knew why she looked like that. I was about to leave to see Jacob and she could no longer see me. I knew that everything would be ok. It always was when I was with Jake. Ok, so he hadn't bothered to pick up a phone. That didn't mean he completely hated my human guts.

I grabbed for my lighter jacket and headed towards my bedroom door. Being with a life- sized space heater got to be a little toasty at times. Alice held the door open for me and Rosalie followed, with Alice trailing behind. I stopped at the door to yell a "See ya later!" to Charlie and I couldn've sworn that I saw a tear in his eye as he turned to wave his response. I had to hold back my own tears. That was quite possibly the last time he would ever hear that from me.

I had to remember to be back at a reasonable hour so that Alice wouldn't be too angry with me. I did have to get up before noon tomorrow so that she could have almost unlimited time to play 'My size Barbie' on her favourite human. I was not looking forward to this part of my day but it would all be worth it if Edward was happy. That meant I could only spend a few hours with Jake.

We walked out the door and I pulled my keys from my pocket. It had been a while since I had driven my truck and I knew I would probably jump out of my skin when it started. I had a feeling Alice knew it too because she chuckled, kissed my cheek, then she and Rosalie took off into the wind. I climbed into the driver's seat, slid the key into the ignition and, sure enough, I jumped. I laughed at my behaviour, in a day- less than twenty- four hours- I would probably never have to drive this old thing again.

I took off in the direction of La Push. It had been months since I had been there. I missed the closeness that was evident between Billy and Jacob. I missed Jake's warm laughter, his smile, and everything else about who used to be my best friend. I needed to see him, to make sure that he didn't hate me for following my heart. I started to see the first fews houses of the reservation and took a deep breath.

I pulled up to the small little house and saw the curtain pull back on one of the windows. I climbed out and went to the door and it opened just as I had been about to knock. I looked down and saw the old man that Jacob called 'dad'.

"Oh, hi, Bella," he said. I could tell he was surprised to see me there. I smiled at the kind old man.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jacob here? I really need to talk to him." He eyed me and then pointed to the path that led to the old shed where Jacob and I had once spent a lot of time repairing our old motorcyles.

"He's in there. He's been spending a lot of time in there ever since it happened." His face became rigid, as if he had said too much.

"Since what happened?" I asked. I had been intrigued by his response to his own words. He just shook his head and pointed to the shed again. I could take a hint. I started walking in the direction of the shed and was met by a big, shaggy version of the Jacob I had once known. He seemed aged somehow. I stopped in my tracks and he did the same. He looked at my face through the rain, squinting as if to see if it was really me.

I held out my arms for an expected hug. I had grown accumstomed to his signs of affection. He very slowly walked towards me and into my embrace. He seemed shocked that I was there and that I was the one establishing physical contact. I pulled away from him and tried to see his face. He still towered over me and it wasn't working.

"Do you, er, want to go, er, into the garage?" he asked me. I nodded and followed him into the old makeshift garage. We had had some good times in this place. I looked around and saw his old Rabbit sitting in the corner. I chuckled at the memory of how he had looked inside of it. He had looked like Shaq trying to squeeze into a clown car. He looked at me sideways and I assumed he wanted to know the source of my laughter.

"I was just remembering how you looked inside your car," I said and pointed. He smiled, but not _my_ smile. Not the one that I knew was just for me. It looked as if it was forced. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I turned around to leave. I was stopped by a very warm hand on my shoulder. The comparision between Alice and Jacob's body temperature was very different. I had forgotten just how warm he could get. I turned at his touch to look at his face.

"You just got here. Why do you want to leave so soon?" he asked and I could see a touch of hurt in his big eyes.

"I thought I was making you uncomfortable and I don't want to do that so I thought I would leave."

"Well, I do need to tell you something. But _you _aren't the reason I feel this way." He sighed and there was I knew I was about to find out what was bothering him. "Bella, do you remember what I told you about Sam and Emily, Quil and Clair, and Embry and Kim?"

I thought back to when Jacob and I had been closer than peanut butter and jelly. He had told me about how Sam had once been in love with Leah, but how he had imprinted on Emily. And how Embry had sat beside Kim for years in school and then one day he looked at her and he instantly fell in love with her. I also remembered how Emily's two year old cousin had been visiting and Quil had imprinted on her. What was Jacob getting at?

"Yeah, sure I do, Jake. What about them?" I hoped he had finally imprinted so that I wouldn't have to feel too guilty about the way things were left between us.

"Well, do you remember how I told you that I wanted to imprint, on you, just to know if it was truly meant to be?"

Uh-oh, what if he had imprinted on me? That meant I wasn't meant to be with Edward. "Yeah...?"

"Well... I did. Imprint, I mean." He spoke quickly at the end to clarify. I was a little shocked. Had he imprinted on me?

"Jake, I thought we'd been through this before. I love Edward. End of story, case clo-" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I turned to look and saw a girl standing at the doorway. I recognized her to be Leah, the only girl in the local pack of werewolves. She came in when Jacob motioned for her to do so. She stood beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, it clicked. It really sunk in when she stole a kiss on his cheek. He had imprinted on Leah.

I was glad that I didn't have to worry about him anymore. I guess they saw the look of shock on my face because they both looked at me and then Jacob told me what I already knew. "I imprinted on Leah. And I'm crazy about her." That didn't seem like something Jacob would say. Maybe being in love had messed with his head just like it had messed with mine.

"That's great, Jake. I'm happy for you. Now I know that there are no hard feelings between us." I walked to them and pulled them into a joint hug, getting them both in my arms at the same time. I think it was a miracle that I had even managed to pull Jacob into my arms due to his massive size. I pulled away and looked at them. They looked so in love. I imagine that's what Edward and I looked like to everyone else.

I noticed for the first time how beautiful and mature she looked. She was tall with the same russet colored skin as the boys and lovely, silky looking, long, jet black hair. Her face looked like that of a movie star and I could see why any boy might fall in love with her. But from what I had heard, she hadn't been that pleasant of a person to be around in the first place.

"Well, do we need to have an extra place set for you at the wedding, Leah?" When Edward had told me that he had invited Jacob, I had kind of tricked him out of telling me what was on his mind and I had been a little shocked that he would do that for me. Oh well, now that was all water under the mythical bridge.

Leah looked at Jacob and put a hair that had gotten away behind his ear. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I looked at both of their faces for any clues.

Jacob sighed and looked me square in the face. "We're not going to the wedding, Bella. It wouldn't be right." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jake wasn't coming?

"You're not coming?" I guess I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice. "Why not? What do you mean by 'it wouldn't be right'? I thought we were good now."

"Bella, werewolves and vampires were not meant to co-exist. I, we, don't think that it would be best for anyone. We need to make a clean break, before it gets messy." I still couldn't believe it. Jacob didn't want to come and see me one last time. And if I hadn't've come here, we never would have had a chance to say goodbye. For once, I wished Alice could've seen Jacob and the results of my decision to see him- to warn me. I'd been fed the line about a clean break before and that hadn't worked out so well, maybe with Jacob, it would.

I looked at Jacob and turned to leave. I half expected him to stop me again and paused at the door for the briefest of moments, just in case. When he didn't, I kept walking. I was at the door of my truck when I felt his hand on my shoulder.I had forgotten how quiet he had become. I turned to face him and finally saw _my_ smile. I smiled in return and hoped that Leah wasn't watching. I don't know why but I thought she might think that something was going on between us. Call me crazy.

He pulled me into an honest hug. There was the Jacob I knew. I leaned against my truck and waited for him to talk. I knew that an explanation was on its way, there was always an explanation with Jacob.

"I did want to talk to you, but I didn't know if it would be safe. I never knew if you were home or if he was with you. After everything that happened on the mountain and in the clearing, I just didn't know if I could handle telling you what was going on Leah. I imprinted on her shortly afterwards. After I got the invitation, I went running. Some of the guys tried to join me but Sam told them not to and I just kept going. Eventually, I had to come back and Leah was with Billy. I walked in and there she was. It was actually really funny because I had been extremely frustrated with her before I left." He looked in the direction of the 'garage' and sighed.

"We're planning on announcing our engagement in a few months, after it seems like a reasonable amount of time to those who don't know about my imprintation. I guess it was sort of like how you felt with Edward. You really had no choice in the matter after it happened." He seemed relieved that he could finally talk to me. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't really know what to say. I had so much to tell him but I didn't want to take up his time with Leah. I wanted to tell him everything, from what happened in the meadow the day we had told Charlie to what had happened yesterday.

"Jake, I need to go but I have so much to tell you. I want to tell you everything but I don't want to steal you from Leah and I have to be back home at a reasonable time so that I can get up in time for Alice to play hair and make-up." I smiled at the comment and Jacob chuckled a little with me.

"Bella, Leah can come back anytime. But you, this is the last time I'll ever see you. I want to know anything you have to tell me. Let's talk, just like we used to. Let's go in the house, Billy won't mind." He seemed hopeful and I couldn't break his heart again, I had done a pretty good job the last time when I told him that I was in love with him but that we couldn't be together because of how I had reacted the last time I had tried to live without Edward. I might completely fall to pieces this time even with Jacob there to pick them up and put me back together again.

I took him up on his offer and followed him into the house and out of the rain. I hoped Alice was right that it was going to be sunny tomorrow so that we could have our own party after the wedding and the reception in mine and Edward's meadow before we left for the honeymoon. If we were in the meadow, my family could be themselves and play in the sun like a normal family.

We sat down on the tiny couch and Billy went to see my dad and to give us some privacy. He told us that he wanted to watch the game in peace but we knew better. He had called Charlie when I had arrived and they had arranged it for him to come and get Billy. I started out with what happened when we told Charlie.

"We went to my house and sat down. I had hidden my hand so that he couldn't see the ring that Edward had managed to slip on my finger and he had looked worried. I think he thought we were going to tell him that I was pregnant or something. Anyway, Edward said 'Chief Swan, I am in love with your daughter. I came here today to ask for her hand in marriage. She has already accepted but only if you will allow her to do so.' I was trying not to laugh at the way he had worded it. He made it seem like it was up to Charlie." I paused to see how he was taking it and I saw that he was all ears so I continued.

"He got all worked up and I actually threatened numerous times that if he didn't let me, that we were going to move to Canada and elope. After about a half hour, he calmed down and accepted it. We got ready to leave but he made us sit back down. I didn't know what he was up to but I was cautious. He told us, 'Bella, you now have limitations. Not like when Edward came back, but sorta like that. No Edward in the house when I'm not here, your window is to be locked at all times and I will check it to make sure every night.' He had gotten really red in the face and I was once again trying not to laugh. I had noticed that he had said nothing about curfew but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"He looked at Edward and told him 'Edward, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and hurt you. I do not want her to suffer again like she did last time. There will be no signs of affection in my presence aside from hand holding. Oh, I almost forgot. Curfew.' I had been waiting for it and didn't know what he was going to say about it. I told him that I was an adult now and that I didn't need one but he told me that if I was going to live under his roof, I was going to follow his rules." Jacob laughed at the saying that all parents used to get their children to do everything they wanted them to do. I couldn't help but laugh along.

I had to continue so that I would have time to tell him everything else and still get home before I unleashed the wrath of Alice. "He told me that I did have a point and as long as I came home before dawn, I didn't really have a set curfew. I was very happy but then he told me that I could no longer spend the night at their house so Alice had little slumber parties planned at my house." I went on to tell him everything up until what happened yesterday. I left out the details about the party other than the fact that they had gotten me a stripper. He laughed at my embarrassment.

I told him what I remembered about what happened with Joel and he hugged me when I went into minute detail about how he had treated me and how I had played along. I took in his scent and stored it away to memory. I was going to miss this when we moved. I didn't realize how late it was until I opened the door and saw how dark it had gotten. I said goodbye to Jacob for the last time and I had to ask him something before I left.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Bella. Anything."

"If I ever want to come back and see Charlie after... Would that be allowed by the treaty? Or at his funeral? I would have to say goodbye." I had a feeling that I didn't want to know the answer but I still needed to know.

"Bella, I don't know. I would have to talk to Sam. You know the rules, but I think that may be allowed. Just wait here, I'll be right back." He took off into the house and I waited by the door. I was about to climb in when he came back. It was dark and I couldn't really see his face.

"Bella, I just checked with Sam and he said that you could come back. Only once- to honor your father. He thought that anyone should be allowed that chance." I almost cried but instead I hugged him and wouldn't let go until he pried me off of his warm body. I laughed as I fell against the door of my truck. I couldn't believe that I had responded that way. I had to leave before I didn't want to leave. Just before I climbed in, I snuck in one more hug. I climbed into the driver's seat and Jacob closed my door for me. I said goodbye one more time and as I pulled out of front of the tiny house, I committed it to memory. I wanted to remember this house, its smell, the warmth, everything.

When I finally got out of range of the reservation, I pulled over to cry for Jacob one last time and in less than five minutes, I felt cold arms around me. At first, I thought it was Edward but then I remembered how crazy Alice would have been if he tried something like that. I looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see Rosalie sitting in the passenger seat of my old truck.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here? Why didn't Alice come?" I was grateful to Rosalie for saving my life in Maine and for coming to comfort me but I still wanted to know.

"Alice said that she would kill Edward if he tried to come, she needed Emmett to hold him down, Jasper would have been crazy with your emotions, and Alice had to supervise Edward being held hostage." Oh, how I wished Edward would hold me hostage again, but he wouldn't have to after tomorrow.

"Well, thanks, for everything, for saving me in Maine, for getting to know me, and for coming here. But I think I need to get home now, before Charlie and Alice get worried."

"You're welcome, for everything, for saving you in Maine, for getting to know you, and for coming here. And, yes, you really should get home because Alice wants you to get a lot of sleep for tomorrow because she has this crazy idea of getting you up at seven in the morning. And Charlie is waiting for you, Alice checked."

I groaned at the idea of getting up that early on a Saturday, without Edward. Rosalie chuckled and fastened her seatbelt. I assumed she was going to ride home with me. I turned the key again and got back on the road. I pulled up in front of my house for the last time and waited for moment, taking in the glow of the lights behind the curtains. I saw a curtain move back into place and knew Rosalie had been right.

I got out and walked inside to find that my mother had made it and she was just waiting to see me before she went back to her hotel and Phil. I thought she may not have even made it but everything had worked out. I still had to say goodbye to her- not the easiest thing in the world to do. I talked with her for a few minutes, said good night, and she left. I started to ascend the stairs but Charlie stopped me by clearing his throat. I turned to look at him and could only imagine how hard this was for him- and he wasn't the one getting married tomorrow!

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I stepped back down and stood in front of him. He had genuine tears in his eyes and I could see that he had already been crying. He pulled me into a tight hug and held me there. I hugged him back, not wanting to let go. I only had a few more hours left as his baby girl and I think we both were just realizing it.

"I love you, Isabella. I want you to know that, always," he said silently and I think it was because he was fighting back tears. That was the first time he had called me Isabella since he found out about the motorcycles. He was really showing himself to me, something he never did to anyone.

"I love you, too, dad. And I want _you_ to know that, always." We pulled away from each other and a few tears had escaped from my father's eyes. He told me good night and told me to go to bed- for the last time- and I did. I found Rosalie sitting on my bed, looking like a goddess. I couldn't wait until I looked that way to the rest of the world.

"You better get to sleep if you don't want Alice _too_ angry wiith you in the morning. She's coming over at seven, taking you to our house as soon as she can, and then setting to work. You better know that we're all going hunting in a few hours, to make it easier, so you don't have to worry about your mom or anyone else for that matter." She said this, threw me my pajamas, pecked me on the cheek, and left in a flash. I went to take a shower, put on my pajamas, and brushed my teeth in my father's bathroom for the last time. I was doing a lot of things for the last time today and was both happy and sad at the same time.

A few last minute thoughts went through my head before I went to sleep. I still had to give Edward his gift and I hoped he liked it, I had to say goodbye to all of my friends and family, I had to get married, and I got to give my heart and soul to the man I loved. As that last thought passed through my head, I smiled to myself, closed my eyes, and went to sleep for the last time as Bella Swan. Or so I thought.

_Oh, crap- the vows!_ I jumped out of bed and ran to my computer. I couldn't believe that I had left them for the last minute. I guess with everything that had happened, I had completely forgotten about us writing our own vows. How could I put into words how I felt about Edward? I should have never suggested it. I had been dreaming about the wedding and was standing at the alter. The priest had asked me to go ahead and I had nothing to say. That had pulled me out of a deep sleep.

I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and I had to be up in four hours. I groaned because Alice was not going to be happy about me being up this late, or early. I knew that they were probably all hunting right now and I couldn't call to see because it would distract them. Plus, I had no idea how far away from home they were. I was royally screwed.

My stupid computer took forever to load everything and I went straight to wordpad and tried to start. So far I had written 'Edward Cullen, I have loved you from the first moment I met you. I think that I always knew that I would never forget how I felt about you.' and that was it. I needed to find a more coded yet simple way to tell him how I felt. Even though I'm sure he already knew, it was still nice to hear. I knew that personally.

So I decided to start from scratch. I sat up for another hour and a half before I got everything perfect. I was a little tired and decided to go to bed before Alice jumped on me when she got here in the morning. I was getting married less than ten hours and I was still excited. I laid my head down and finally went to sleep for the last time as Isabella Marie Swan. The next time I went to sleep, it would be as Isabella Marie Cullen and then I would only have to sleep a few times with that name. I would never have to spend useless hours away from Edward sleeping. Who ever said sleep was a necessity?

--

**_Additional Author's Note: I know this was a little sad but we couldn't have Jacob interfering with Edward and Bella now could we? This is also the longest chapter yet and sorry but I had to do it. Saying goodbye to Jacob was hard for Bella to do. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the wedding!!_**


	10. Chptr 10: Wedding: Alice's Activty

_**Author's Note: Yay, it's finally here! The wedding day has arrived! Just remember that this is not what is going to really happen in Breaking Dawn, it is just something I made up. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this and please keep reading. Again, if you guys have any ideas about stuff to put on any of my fanfics **__Bella's Journal, 42 Things Bella Swan Is Not Allowed To Do,__** or**__Lunar Break__**, send me a message or an email and let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill- unfortunately, nothing belongs to me:**_

**Alice's Activity **

I awoke to a surpisingly sunny morning. It looked like Alice was right again. I knew that I would never bet on her. I was glad for the weather and then I remembered what day it was. My wedding day. My heart rate dramatically and eratically increased instantaneously. I heard a knock at my door and knew who it was. I pretended to be asleep so that my father could have the joy of being the one to wake me on my last day in his house.

"Bella, are you awake yet?" he asked and sounded like he had been up crying late last night. I tried not to cry and went along with the charade I had created.

I stirred in my fake grogginess, "Yeah, dad? What is it?" I even yawned to to make it look as real as I could. I felt a weight on my bed and sat up. I turned to face my father and looked him in the eyes. Yep, he had definitely been crying.

"Bella, today's the day. I'm losing you to another man. It's your wedding day, " he said and pulled me into a tight hug. I was definitely going to miss this when it was gone. I hugged him back and stayed there for a while. We both heard the knocking downstairs and I knew who that was. Alice had arrived- I looked at my clock- right on schedule. It was exactly 7:01 and I imagined she had decided to give Charlie and me one last father/daughter moment.

We both sighed and pulled away from one another. "I think we have a visitor. I wonder who it is, " my father said. I laughed and wondered if he was joking. Maybe he knew that Alice was coming and maybe not. He pushed himself up and walked to the door. He smiled and closed the door and went downstairs. I decided to just wait on the bed for Alice to come and get me. I had no idea what to wear to her house and then remembered that Edward wasn't going to be there.

But then I remembered that in a little under seven hours I would be married to the man that I loved. Who would have thought that my mom remarrying and moving around a lot with her new husband would allow me to make the best life altering decision ever I would ever make?

I sighed and waited for the energizer bunny, um, pixie, to come through my bedroom for the last time. I played with necklace that hung around my neck that Edward had given me to celebrate the fact that we were officially engaged and looked around the room to say a few goodbyes to my room. I would come back to gather my things later on but didn't know how much time I would have to say goodbye to my childhood summers in this room.

Alice came in during the middle of my daydreaming and jumped onto my bed. "So, are you ready for today?" she asked. I looked at her and gave her the biggest smile I could manage.

"What do you have planned for me, Alice?" I asked her. She got even more giddy and put on an even bigger smile. I knew I shouldn't have asked. I tried to look perky as I jumped out of bed and went to one of the many boxes on the floor to grab what ever I could. Not like anyone besides Alice, Rosalie, and Charlie were going to see me in them. I settled for some jeans and the last of Edwards shirts. I just had to be sure not to let Charlie see what I was wearing under my jacket. He had no idea that Edward let me borrow some of his shirts. I wore them on days I knew he wouldn't be around.

I went to change and Alice turned around to give me what little privacy she could. I turned around, grabbed my brush and a hair bow, and joined her on the bed. I tried to look as joyful as I felt and I think she felt the same way I did. Well, almost the same. She was already married and today wasn't her _first_ wedding day. She grabbed my hands and held them to her face. I sighed and waited for her to tell me what was on the agenda.

Instead, she pulled me up and towards the door. "Alice, wait. I have to put my shoes on, " I said, laughing. She joined in and stopped. I returned to my bed and pulled on my converse shoes. I looked around at all of the boxes. I saw that my computer and my bed were the only things that weren't packed yet. Oh, the vows! I jumped to my computer and grabbed the printout. Alice laughed at my actions and walked out my door into the hallway.

I followed her, stuffing the paper in my pocket and grabbing my jacket on the way downstairs. I pulled it on, stopped at the doorway and ran into the living room. I had to say goodbye to my dad. I also had to remind him to make sure he was there on time, with his tux on. If not, I don't know what would have happened. I got one last hug from him before walking out the door.

I thought that Alice had driven and I don't know why I thought that. I saw only my truck and the slight sparkle of Alice's skin in the sun. I hoped that the sun would be blocked by some clouds during the ceremony or something was going to go wrong. Oh well, Alice said everything was going to be fine. She had done the most she could to cover herself, to remain inconspicious. "Alice, how are we getting home? I thought you drove."

My answer was the fact that I was being pushed towards my rusty old truck."Ok, I take it we're driving there."

"Nope, I'm driving, you're sitting. I want to get there so that we'll have enough time to make up for how late we're running." She must have grabbed the keys while I was talking to Charlie because she pushed me into the passenger seat and then was by my side behind the wheel with a smile on her face.

"Make up for lost time? We're only running like five minutes late. How long do you intend to take?"

"Oh, I just want to be finished by ten thirty so that we can get the little activity I have planned out of the way while we wait for your hair to curl."

I was scared for two reasons. One, I had never seen a smile so big on a person so small. And, two, I had never been in a car with Alice at the wheel except in Italy and I hadn't cared that she had driven that fast becasue I had just been worried about getting to Edward in time. I hadn't really been paying attention to her driving- she hadn't been going fast enough if you ask me. She didn't go as fast as Edward but she was still faster than I liked to drive. We made it home in less than five minutes.

I barely had time to breathe in the time she was around to my door and practically lifting me out of the truck. I shouted a quick hello to anyone listening and laughed as she ran me into the house and into her room. Of course, I was immediately placed into the salon chair she had acquired and had gotten Jasper to install in her bathroom. I saw Rosalie sitting on the counter with a huge smile on her face. She knew what I was in for. I knew one thing for sure, I could trust them. After today, we would become sisters, forever.

I could tell them anything. Maybe I should tell them about the thngs I had written about and slipped to Edward...

"Bella, you didn't..." Alice said. I think she saw what I was going to say and wasn't too happy. I looked at her and the products she was holding. I was in for a _looong_ day. I sighed and looked at Rosalie, she had no idea what Alice was talking about. I decided to fill her in.

"Rosalie, has Edward been teasing you about anything lately?" I started. I didn't know how far Edward taken all of the dirt I had gotten on his, our, family. I had to let them know that I had told him things they had told me in confidence.

"Um, not really. Why do you ask, Bella?" She had no idea and I was regretting opening my mouth.

"Well, I kinda let it slip about what really happens when we go shopping. About your hair." I winced at the last part and looked at her. She made a face that made it seem like I had just stabbed her with a fork. I knew I shouldn't've said anything. She was going to be pissed. I just knew it. Me and my big mouth.

"You told him what?" I could tell that she was trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Alice was still at the door, holding the hair products. Maybe Alice should have warned me.

"I wrote in my journal about the things you guys told me on days he was away and things that happened when we went shopping. When I wrote them, I forgot that he would read them. My bad." I put on my best puppy dog face.

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath before finally speaking, "I forgive you, Bella. I know that you didn't mean for him to find out. It's ok."

I was surprised at her rationality. I had figured she would be furious. This was going rather well. But I was still in for a long day. I was a bit surprised when Rosalie came and gave me a hug. I was definitely not expecting that at all. "Um, Rosalie. What are you doing? I thought you would be mad at me. I know that not even Emmett knows about your little secret." I winced a bit when she squeezed before letting me go.

She stood up straight and smiled. I had to admit that she was being a lot more civil than she had been when we had first met one another. She had been a major pain, to both me and my 'humaness' if that's even a word.

"I have learned to live with things that are out of my control. Some things in life just can't be helped."

"Well, ok then. Alice, has Edward-" I was cut short.

"Bella, don't even tell me. I don't want to know. I don't want this marvelous day to be ruined by guilt." She placed the 'treasure trove' of hair and make-up products on the counter and pulled me into another big hug of her's. There seemed to be a lot of hugging going on today and I knew that this was just the beginning. I could only imagine the way my mother was going to respond. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, Alice. Can't... breathe." She chuckled and pulled away. "Much better."

"So, are you ready to be even more gorgeous than you already are?" she asked gleefully. I couldn't even believe it when she started jumping up and down. Wait a minute- yes I could. This _was_ Alice.

I sighed the biggest exasprated sigh I could manage. "Lay it on me, Alice." My words were a big mistake. The next thing I knew, I was being reclined ever so slightly so that Rosalie could get at my shoes. She removed them with Vampire speed and that was the last I saw of them. I said a quiet goodbye to my favourite pair of shoes. I supposed I could always get another pair, but those were the shoes I had been wearing when I met Edward- they could never be replaced.

_**A/A/N: I have no idea if they really were the shoes she was wearing, but I wanted to tie some sentimental value to them**_

Rosalie was at my feet with multiple shades of nail polish, most of them blue. I did need something blue...

"Oh, snap! Alice, what about everything? I need something borrowed, we have something blue, something old, and, well, I guess the dress could count as something new. But what-" I was again cut off but this time by a cold finger pressed against my lips.

"Bella, shh. It's all been taken care of. We have everything we need. Esme is lending you the bracelet Edward got her for Mother's Day and Renee had given us something to give to you as the something old." She went to her room and was back with a a small package in the blink of an eye. She brought it to me and set in in my lap. Rosalie had stopped showing me all of the various polishes and watched me open my gift.

It was a simple silver barrette. I had seen my mother wear it numerous times and had always thought it anything but. I had overlooked its simplicity and only saw it as gorgeous. I guess that's what Edward meant when he said I didn't see myself clearly. I never overlooked _my_ simplicity. I gasped because I couldn't believe my mother had given me her favourite hair accessory. I truly had to thank her for it afterwards.

I carefully removed it from the small box and held up in the light. It was heart shaped and held a single zirconium stone in the center. I had always wanted to wear it but my mother had always said "Someday, Bella." I guess that someday was today. Alice walked over and carefully put the barrette back into the box and set it on the counter.

I looked at Rosalie and she was back to pressuring me to choose a color for my toes. I went with the deepest royal blue I saw and she set to work. She carefully did one coat and then the next, making sure not to paint my toe instead of the nail. Meanwhile, I set to memorizing my vows. I had to know them or I was going to look like a complete fool because Edward had twice as much time as I had and I was sure he knew his.

Alice set to work on my hair and I was unsure of what she intended to do with it. Edward loved when I wore it down but he also didn't like when I wore it in my face. All I saw Alice do was put it in small curlers. I guessed she was going for the volumized look with my usually flat, straight hair. It took her around two and a half hours to put the curlers in just right, there were so many and some of the hair kept falling out of them. She was using small, 1/4 of an inch wide curlers to make sure the curls would hold later on. I imagine she was frustrated that hair was the one thing that couldn't be rushed whether you were human or otherwise.

I missed my Edward so and I couldn't wait for the time to pass. I already had my vows almost memorized but I supposed if I couldn't remember all of them that I could just wing it. I wondered what my Edward was doing and wished I could be with him sooner than two 'o' clock. I looked at the clock Emmett had installed in the room to make me realize how long I had been tortured. I think that he thought it was funny. I had to do something about him and the things he thought were funny.

Alice laughed and said to Rosalie, "I think we may have another item to add to our list, Rose. Bella here is thinking of torturing your dear husband with the death of his X-box 360 and then if that doesn't work, she's moving on to his wii."

Rosalie laughed along and said, "Let her. He spends more quality time with those things than with me nowadays." I could imagine Emmett playing American Idol on his wii and laughed at the sight. Maybe I could hide all of his games while I was at it. I would like to see him try to pull another joke on me anytime soon.

Rosalie had finished with my toes, they were dry, and Alice had just put the last stupid plastic curler in my hair. I couldn't believe it when she actually put a hairnet on my head. I just laughed. Ok, so this wasn't that bad for once. I actually enjoyed getting dressed up for something that meant this much to Edward. I had to admit, he looked pretty damn good in a tux.

Around nine forty-five, Alice gasped and ran out of the room. She was back in the time it took me to realize she had gone anywhere in the first place. She came back holding a plate of strawberry frosted poptarts and a glass of apple juice. She had a look of true apology on her face and I realized I was hungry when she sat my brunch in front of me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I completely forgot that you still need to eat. But I saw that you only had a few crackers for your lunch to leave room for the reception and your stomache growled on your way to the alter."

I took a bite of my poptart and a sip of my drink. They watched me and both did my nails- one hand at a time- handing me my drink when I requested it, while I ate. When I was finished. Alice went to put my dishes away and Esme dropped by just before she returned. I hadn't seen her in a few days and I missed her sweet smile. "Bella, dear, I just had a long talk with Edward and he said to tell you that he loves you. He also said to tell you that you weren't the only one and even though he had twice as much time, he still didn't know everything. He said you would know what he meant."

I laughed at the fact that Edward, too, had not learned his vows in time. I guess he had a lot more to say than I did and I could cut him some slack, this time. Esme gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left to get ready. She was going into town to have her nails and the like done to her. Alice was going to do her make- up when she returned. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time for Alice's 'activity'. I could only imagine what she had planned.

"Yay! Bella, I hope you like what I have planned for you. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Ok, Alice, what do you have for me?" I hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

"A scavenger hunt! Doesn't that just sound so fun?!"

"Yeah, that sounds great. What are we hunting?" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could. I wanted to do anything to make the time pass more quickly. She nodded at Rosalie and this time, Rosalie left and she came back with three small pieces of paper. She handed Alice and me one. I saw that the list only contained seven things. The only problem was that we couldn't leave the house. How could you have a scavenger hunt with three 'teenage' girls in a house?

I looked at Alice and decided to set some rules. If it was going to be _my_ big day, then I was going to have it _my_ way. I thought to myself of what was on the list. I didn't know what half of this stuff was. I had a better idea...

"Ok, Alice. I have some rules to set first and please let me say them." I had to say this because I didn't want her to ruin the effect of me having control for once. "Let me re-write the list with things and I will watch you guys hunt for everything. This way I'm happy and I won't have to pout the whole time. This is what I want and since it's my wedding, I want everything to go as planned. This means no powers, no Vampire abilities. Just try to act like a human, for me, got it?"

Rosalie seemed a little sullen that she couldn't use her abilities but Alice seemed the most depressed that she couldn't look to see what she wanted to use at her advantage. I had to add one more. "And no help from anyone. I don't want find out that Jasper helped Alice find anything. Do we have an understanding?" I stuck out my hand for them to shake and they looked at one another before taking turns shaking it. I could tell they were trying not to laugh at my silliness

I took their lists and scribbled as quickly as I could on the backs of them to make up for the time lost on my accout. I thought that the things would suffice for the lack of time to think of objects. "There," I said as I handed the lists back to them. They both seemed puzzled at the choice of things I had put on the lists.

_1. My wedding shoes. _

_2.Esme's bracelet._

_3.My bouquet._

_4.My earrings. _

_5.My necklace._

_6.The C.D. Edward made for my birthday last year._

_7. Brownie Points: My Engagement Ring_

Alice read the list multiple times before throwing it in the trashcan. Rosalie did the same and they both looked a little more confused than earlier. "Actually, to make sure that Edward doesn't try to sneak a peek at you, I had the boys take him anywhere but here. I have no idea where they are but they won't be back for a few hours, when I call them." I should have known that Alice would think of everything. I stood up and caught my balance before telling them my plan.

"Ok, this is what is going to happen. I am going to hide everything on your lists and then you guys are going to look for them while I watch. Whoever finds the most, wins. But whoever finds my ring, gets the prize, whatever it may be." I had no idea what the prize was and I don't know if I wanted to find out. They nodded their heads in agreement and I set off to hide the items. But first, I had to make sure they didn't know where they were hidden. I took their hands and led them outside. They both had questionable looks on their faces but seemed to understand when I told them, "Stay."

I went back into the house and set to work. I only had so long before Alice got antsy. Plus, she was probably angry that we may be behind schedule and that she couldn't use her powers to find out where I hid the stuff. I went back up to Alice's room and grabbed the items on the list. I ran to Carlisle's study to hide my shoes in his desk. I then ran to the kitchen to hide my necklace in the fridge. I stopped and thought of where I could hide my ring. I smiled when I thought of the perfect place. I slid it off of my finger and stuck it in my bra.

I ran to Rosalie's room and tripped on the top step. I laughed at myself and continued towards my destination. I hid the earrings in her bathroom medicine cabinet behind the mirror. I ran to Edward's room to hide the C.D. within his huge wall of music. I had to find a way to hide the bouquet with the wedding decorations. I stopped on the way back downstairs and went into Esme and Carlisle's room. I had only been in here once or twice to talk with Esme. I put the bracelet back in its original place and made my way downstairs. I snuck out the back and got the first look at the makeshift altar. Alice had gotten a small fountain to make the backyard look more suitable for a wedding.

I sprinted towards the tiny wodden arch where Emmett would perform the ceremony. Edward had made the offer and I had to accept before he changed his mind. I had helped him get his clergyman's license on the internet and I was more at ease with him performing the ceremony, it made it feel like a family affair. He knew us and what we wanted with out us getting too personal with a priest. I stopped daydreaming and put the bouquet with the other flowers Alice had decided to use.

I ran back inside only falling two or three more times before reaching them in the front of the house. I was met with two very anxious Vampires at the front door. "Are you ready for us, Bella?" Alice asked, about to explode with joy. I grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her in place and failed miserably. Rosalie helped me out and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Yes, Alice. Go ahead, but remember that you can't use _any_ of your powers. Not speed or anything at all. Got it?" She squealed with glee and took off at a reasonable human pace into the house. I was laughing so hard that I was doubled over and was holding my sides. In less than an hour, Rosalie came to check on me, holding my earrings in her hands. She had my shoes in in her other hand. I saw my necklace wrapped around her arm like a bracelet. Alice came in and had my C.D. on one finger, Esme's bracelet on her wrist, and my bouquet in her other hand. Neither one of them could find my ring.

I burst into another fit of laughter and they both looked at me questionably. Neither of them had any idea. I was better at hiding things than I thought, but only when I had an advantage over them. I couldn't wait to see if I had a power that only I, and Edward of course, knew about. Then I could trick them all I wanted. Alice told me to stop laughing or I was going to let some of my curlers loose. I could tell that she didn't need her 'sight' to see that. I immediately straightened and tried to compose myself. I didn't want her mad at me, especially on my wedding day.

"Bella, neither of us can find your ring. Where is it?" Rosalie asked. She sat the items she was holding on the couch and put her hands on my arm, to appear as if she was begging me for vital information. I had no choice but to give in when Alice joined her and they both turned on the puppy dog eyes. I laughed before waving them away from me. They eyed me cautiously.

"So neither of you have any idea where my ring is?" They both nodded. I smiled and moved my hand to the top button on Edward's shirt. I reached in and pulled the ring out. I placed it back on my finger and they both gasped at my hiding spot. "You could find everything else but you didn't think to look in the one and only place I would ever leave this particular piece of jewelry- on my person." I laughed again and they playfully smacked my arms.

I was then dragged back upstairs so that my hair could be taken down and the curls put just right. Alice pulled back only half of my hair and twisted it downward. She then clasped it with my mother's barrette. I was wary of her intentions when she left some of my hair out and grabbed the scissors.

I held up a hand to stop her as she stepped towards me. "Alice, what do you think you're doing?"

She smiled and placed her free hand on her hip and slouched to one side. "I was only going to give you some bangs and curl them to where they frame your face. Don't you love and trust me anymore?" She had to pull out the old 'love' and 'trust' cards, didn't she? I hated when she did that. The problem was that she knew it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I let out the breath and wondered if I was going to regret my decision. "Go ahead, Alice." She gave a shriek and very slowly came towards me. I heard the slice of the scissors as the metal cut my hair. It seem like forever but it was over quickly. I felt the heat of the curling iron and then Alice saying, "Done." I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. It really didn't look that bad. My hair was curly and gorgeous in the back yet sleek, elegant, and slightly curled in the front. My hair had never looked so perfect- not even at prom. I had to get used to looking like this all the time if I was really going to marry Edward in a little over two hours.

It was almost noon and we just sat around waiting for Esme to return so that Alice could do her make- up. It was almost twelve thirty when it was my turn to become her personal canvus. She applied a very light layer of base. Then she put on a thin, yet very noticable, strip of eyeliner on the top and bottom of each eye. I was suprised that she was keeping the makeup to such a minium. She saved the clear lipgloss for last. She said that she wanted my lips to have the natural look.

When she had finished with my make- up, Rosalie returned and took over so that Alice could get ready. Rosalie looked magnificent. Her hair was down and flowing around her gorgeous face. The light pink lipstick she wore was a wonderful comparision against her pale skin. The color also went well with her bridesmaids' gown. Alice had done a great job with the gowns and had made them look lovely with their complexion. I wished I looked like that to everyone else.

Rosalie put my earrings in very carefully and then I lifted my hair so that she could put my necklace back around my neck. I put my right hand to it and pressed it to my skin. I had been so happy when Edward had gotten it for me. He had actually let me pick it out when we had gone to Seattle, with adult supervision of course. Charlie thought that we had gone on a trip to scout locations for the wedding.

When Rosalie left to help Alice finish getting ready, Esme helped me put on my bracelet. I was grateful to have such a loving family to look forward to. I had everything ready to go and it was around one thirty when my mom came to the room. Esme let her in and excused herself. My mom smiled and gave me a huge hug. "Try no to flatten my hair, mom. Alice wouldn't be too happy if you did."

She laughed and pulled away. "You look so beautiful, Bella. And you don't even have your dress on yet." She was near tears and I could tell that she had already shed a bucketful. I could only imagine the kind of night that Phil had. I looked over at my dress that hung on a special hook in Alice's room and sighed. I would be in that dress in only a few short moments. We heard a knock at the door and both turned our heads at the sound. It opened and Charlie stepped in.

"Is my little girl ready yet?" he asked innocently enough. He saw that I wasn't even in my dress yet, chuckled to himself, said, "I guess not," and left. My mom and I looked at one another and burst into fits of laughter. I could hear the doorbell ring every so often and knew that the few guests were arriving. I sighed again and looked at my mom.

"I guess you better help me wtih my dress, mom." She smiled the biggest smile I had seen on her face in a long time and we walked over to my dress. I pulled it off of the hook, opened the bag it was in, and pulled it off of the hanger. I had to admit that I loved this dress. Alice really knew what she was doing.

I slid on the shoes Alice had gotten for me. No one but us in the family would know that I was wearing wedges. I had wanted flats to eliminate the risk of falling on my but in front ot everyone but Alice had wanted the sexiness of heels and we had agreed on this particular design. I stepped out of the robe Alice had given me to wear and my mom helped me into the dress. It had a corset on the back so all we had to do was loosen a few strings. I stepped into the gown and felt like a princess. I was living in a fairytale after all. The gown was form fitting at the top like most corsets and flowed out at the bottom like a ballroom gown. I loved this dress and for once wished that I could have children so that I could pass it onto my daughter some day.

My mother laced me up and then stepped back to examine me. I imagined that I looked like I had stepped out of Cinderella or something. I held up the edge of the gown and walked to the full- length mirror Alice had on the back of her door. I looked amazing. This truly was going to be the best day of my life. I could feel it. I walked to the bathroom to look at the clock and saw that it was time. I heard another knock at the door and I was joiined my my two bridesmaids.

They looked absolutely radiant. Alice had chosen a soft baby pink color and the fabric was chiffon. The design was a baby doll for both of them and they couldn't have looked more like big dolls. I imagine that their husbands had quite a night in store for each of them. Alice had gone with stilettoes for her and regular heels for Rosalie. Both of them had their shoes tied to their legs with short ribbons The look was simple, elegant, and sexy all in one.

They had only seen me in my dress once before, when I had first tried it on, and had reacted the same way. They both brought a hand to their mouths and gasped. I smiled at their reaction. Another knock at the door told me that my father was really ready this time and he walked in. I swear he almost cried at the sight of his baby girl in her wedding dress. He looked so handsome in his tux and I told him so and my mother laoughed when he blushed. My mother gave me quick peck on the cheek and left to take her seat. Alice and Rosalie left ahead of us and Charlie and I followed. We stopped at the back door and he told me again how beautiful I looked and I told him how handsome he looked in his tux.

I looked out the window and was grateful for the cloud cover. That meant that we wouldn't have to worry about the groom and his family sparkling like diamonds. I was surprised at the amout of people that had arrived. I didn't know that I knew that many people. I saw Edward look up when he must have heard my father's thoughts and he still couldn't see me. I saw that, again, he looked damn good in a tux. Charlie squeezed my arm then we both took a deep breath and stepped outside.

--

_**Additional Author's Note: To know what Alice was talking about when she mentioned the list, please read **_42 Things Bella Swan Is Not Allowed To Do_**. To know what Bella meant about Rosalie's hair, please read, **_Bella's Journal_**. A special shout out to Ashley P. and Stephanie G. for helping me with a few things in this chapter. And to my co-writer, Harlequin Jester X, thanks for the idea about the scavenger hunt. Without you, this chapter would have been very short and dull. Two weeks left of school and then we're Seniors!! Yay- go us! I am trusting you guys wiht my email address and plz don't hassle me and make me regret it! lol- I love you guys! Please submit any ideas to my email and not as a review as I am more likely to read it that way and take it into more consideration. This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written in my life and I hop you guys like it!  
**_


	11. Chptr 11: Wedding: The Wait

_**Author's Note: I think that this chapter may actually end up being the longest because of Edward's tendency to overthink everything. I know it took me a long time to update but it took me forever to write that one. I love that you guys keep reading and if you have any ideas for the title of the second one, please submit them soon so that I can start on it. Hopefully I can think of something to go along with the main story line. There are only going to be a few more chapters in **__Lunar Break__** and I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I hate that the people with the charts keep telling me that.**_

**The Wait**

My family and I waited in the woods for the lion to come out of the cave so that we could leave. I just had to get one more before we left and Jasper was still hunting because he needed to have more blood in him to reduce his thirst. I had to give it to him for trying. He was going to be on his best behaviour until the very last guest left and then he was going hunting. Bella and I were leaving to get her things right after all of the guests, dropping them at the house, and then heading straight for the airport.

Carlisle had gotten us a private jet so that we could have unlimited privacy. We were going to a private island for the honeymoon and Carlisle had placed a lethal amount of morphine on the plane. I was glad for it because he wouldn't be there and he had told me what to do repeatedly. I was as prepared as I was ever going to be.

The lion crept out into the open and I pounced. My family waited as I finished my meal and we started to run just as the sun started to come up. We made it to the river and Alice ran faster to make it inside to change. She was going to get my Bella in a few minutes and was going to keep me blocked all day. I didn't know how long I was going to last. I had already been away from my Bella for many hours now and I wanted to see her soon. I had to wait until two 'o' clock to see her again.

Emmet, Jasper, and I walked into the house as Alice ran out. She had a lot in store for Bella today and I was kind of rethinking making her go through with it. Rosalie made her way past us and into Alice's room and shook her head at Emmett as he watched her wiggle her butt on the way up the stairs. I had to smack him to keep him from finishing his thought about what he would like to do with her.

"So, are you ready for tonight, little brother?" Emmett asked and then ruffled the hair on the back of my head. I smacked his hand away and stepped towards the stairwell. I was stopped by Jasper and when he hit me with a wave of calm, I turned and nodded my thanks to him. Emmett ran up and tackled me to the ground, laughing. Esme walked in and apprehended us both as Jasper stood by, doubled over with laughter.

We stood up and went upstairs to my room. Just a few more days and Bella would be beside me every night. We were going to be away from the house for a week or two before we returned and she could join me in the bed I had bought especially for her when my sisters had kidnapped her a few months ago. Unfortunately, we were only going to be able to spend a night or two in the bed here in Forks. After that, we were going to be in Alaska because of the treaty. I couldn't wait until I could be with her always. I've wanted that from the moment I met her.

Emmett and Jasper sat on my couch so I was forced to sit on the edge of my bed. They were very careful with their thoughts, not to let anything slip that they didn't want me to hear. 'I need to tell him about...Oh! I need to tell Alice to wear that cute little pink number again. I was very-' I cut Jasper off. I did want to know what he needed to tell me but I did not want hear what had happened between him and Alice. I moved on to Emmett.

'I just have to keep quiet for a few more hours so that he doesn't find out that... Oh! I need to tell Rosalie to wear that sexy little red number again. And she needs to do that thing with my ear that-' I had to block him before I went postal. I rolled my eyes and laid back. I looked at the clock Bella had gotten and put next to my bed. It was only seven 'o' clock and we weren't getting married until two. I heard laughter and was aware that I had missed something. Sometimes, I regreted blocking them.

I sat up and glared at them. They knew how much I hated when they did that to me. They purposely made me block them and then thought of what I had wanted to hear in the first place. They shut up and looked at the ceiling. I smirked at their behaviour. Sometimes, I just had to laugh at my brothers. They were very odd, even for vampires.

I was joined by Jasper on the bed and he placed a hand on my shoulder, hitting me with humour and making me laugh. I had to admit that he did come in handy sometimes. When I was with my brothers, I usually had my guard up but today, I had a feeling that my boundries were going to be let down. I had a feeling that I was going to be a lot more like I was when I was with Bella, myself.

Bella could make me do things I had never done before. I had never been to the movies before but she had insisted when she had wanted to go see 30 Days of Night. I had to admit that it was actually a pretty convincing vampire movie. Like when Josh Hartnett's character, Evan, injected that Billy guy's blood in his arm to make himself one of them so that he could save Stella and Gail. Or when that little girl attacked them in the convienence store and Jake had to chop her head off. It was a pretty gruesome movie but, again, very convincing. I had also never been to an amusement before but Bella had wanted to go so we went to the one in Seattle. I had convinced her to get on the Roller Coaster but when she ended up having to drag me on it for the fourteenth time- oh yes, I counted- I regreted convincing her in the first place.

I looked at the clock again and only five minutes had passed. Emmett chuckled and then sent a direct thought to me. 'You never did answer my question, Ed. Are you ready for tonight?' I growled and he chuckled again, taking that as 'Shut up and leave me alone.' But that wasn't going to happen because as soon as Alice got back with my beloved Bella, I was going to be forced to spend the day with them. Stupid superstitions. How come we let Alice have full reign over the wedding?

I jumped up off my bed because I heard Bella's truck approach and then the sweet laughter of my gorgeous fiancee. I smiled when I heard her yell a quick hello and then the slam of Alice's bedroom door. I could only imagine the sight that I had seen numerous times in Alice's head as I knew Bella was being placed in the salon chair she had bought off of ebay and had made Jasper install after hours of threatening to make him sit through hours of the Home Shopper's Network. He couldn't have run faster to the garage to get the tools.

I laughed again and I imagine my brothers were curiious to know what was going on in my head. I was glad that I was the only one that could read minds. It came in handy quite often. I walked to my wall of music and I didn't have to search too long for the C.D. I was looking for. I contained the songs Bella had gotten me interested in. I had asked her on the third day I had spent with her what C.D. she had in her C.D. player and this was that same C.D.. I had never really given Linkin Park that much of a chance but when she had introduced me to them, at first, I had pretended to like them. But when she went to sleep that night, I had snuck and listened to them on her C.D. player. and they had eventually grown on me. I put the C.D. in and walked back to my bed. I made a last minute decision and made a beeline to the couch.

My brothers had also seen the change in some of my musical preferences. I had gotten into more of the bands that kids 'our age' listened to and was glad because of something Alice had said to me on the plane through a private thought. 'She wants you to teach her to dance to modern music. I gave her a C.D. that she's going to try to get you to listen to and will ask you to teach her to dance to it. Don't make her feel odd.' I had nodded to show her that I understood. I was going to give her 'lessons' while we were on our honeymoon because she wouldn't have to worry about embarrassment.

I looked at the clock yet again and only ten minutes had passed this time and I was tired of sitting around my room, doing nothing. As the C.D. ended after sitting there through the whole thing, I was ready to actually go and do something. I got up and put the C.D. back in its case and went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper followed me. I stopped halfway down and turned to face them. "Can I help you?" I said this and then growled.

They looked at one another before thinking at the same time, 'We're supposed to be keeping tabs on you.' I crossed my arms over my chest like Bella had done numerous times when Alice had gone too far with the plans. I also gave them 'the look'. Bella had given me the look many times when I said something she had found outrageous. I think I did a good imitation because they both shrugged and walked off. I would be seeing them again soon, I just knew it.

I found Esme in the garden in the back and caught a glimpse of the back yard. Alice had gotten a fountain and many flowers. The arch where Emmett would be perfoming the ceremony had been wrapped with vines and Baby's Breath to make it look presentable. I had offered to have Emmett do the ceremony and Bella had jumped on the choice of having it seem less awkward and serious.

I walked over to Esme and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and she looked up from the rose seeds she was planting. She was always content here in her special place. If someone ever needed to find her, this was the first place to look. "How are you doing today, Edward?" she smiled as she asked me this.

I smiled back. "Fine, just waiting for two to get here. I can't wait until I get to see her in her dress for the first time. Alice has done a good job of keeping that from me."

"So what can I do for you this morning, honey?" she asked, delicately. I just wanted someone to talk to and to pass the time with. I didn't really know what to talk to her about but I didn't want to tell her that.

"I just wanted to ask you how you were doing today and to see how excited you were about this afternoon. I know that it's been a while since you had a wedding to be excited about around here."

"I'm doing fine. I just wish that Bella wasn't so nervous. I need to talk to her later, to see how she's doing."

'Edward, Bella forgot about her vows. She just started to memorize them. She thinks that you know yours because you had twice as much time.' Alice sent me a private thought and I sat up. I had also forgotten about our vows. It had been Bella's idea for us to write our own and I had immediately agreed with her. Esme looked at me strangely and I had to tell her that it was ok.

"Esme, when you see Bella, could you tell her that I love her and that even though I had twice as much time, that I still don't know everything. She'll know what you mean." She nodded and I knew that Bella would get the message. We talked for a while longer about how her garden was doing and then we got back onto the topic of Bella again.

"Edward, we are so lucky that Bella found her way to us. You have never been so at peace with yourself than when you're with her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to you," my mother said to me.

"You're wrong." She gave me a comprehending look that only a mother could manage to pull off so I clarified. "The best thing that ever happened to me was that Carlisle found me. Without that, I never would her met her in the first place." She smiled and I swear that if Vampires could cry, there would have been tears spilling out of her lovely golden eyes. She really was so speechless that she could barely form coherent thoughts. I managed to form this single sentence out of her jumbled mind, 'That has got to be the most bull crap'-- _**just kidding guys, that is totally not Esme's style. Here's what she really thought **_'That has got to be one of the most romantic and complementary things I have ever heard about Bella or Carlisle.'

I stood up, gave her another kiss, and left to find Carlisle. There were just a few things I still needed to take care of.

I ran into Alice on the stairs and looked at the clock in the hall. It was a quarter 'til ten and I had no idea why she was down here. I gave her a confused look and she smiled.

She started singing that stupid song about the wounded puppies again and I rolled my eyes. "I just remembered that Bella has to eat," she said this and took off up the stairs with a plate of poptarts and a glass of apple juice. I laughed and started walking again. Emmett and Jasper were playing Dance Dance Revolution and Emmett appeared to be winning. Rosalie had gotten it for Jasper to make up for the loss of the couch she and Emmett had broken and he had accepted gratefully and angerily.

They stopped and paused their game before looking at me as if they had forgotten that I was still 'alive'. They looked at one another before thinking at the same time, 'We're supposed to be keeping tabs on you.' I crossed my arms over my chest and also gave them 'the look' again. I think I did a good imitation because they both shrugged and started playing again. I turned around and headed up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I needed to talk to him again, just to make sure that I had everything right. I knocked and heard him typing so I entered, knowing it would be okay. He looked up briefly to acknowledge my presence as I took a seat in one of his leather chairs.

He pressed the enter key one last time and closed the laptop Esme had gotten him for Father's Day. She had gone with pink, to go with his toe nails- I had later learned about his toe nails from Bella who had unintentionally informed me. I smiled at the memory and then remembered why I was there.

"Carlisle, are you sure that I can do this without you there?"

"Edward, we have been through this many times. You will do fine as long as you control yourself and we all know how controlled you can be when you are concerned about her safety."

"I know but I still have a few concerns about the effects on her mind. Will she lose a lot of her memories or will her uncanny mind ability allow her to keep more than we have kept? I don't want her to regret her choice." I looked at the wall after I asked my father these questions. He came around his desk and sat beside me in the other chair and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, just remember everything we went over and you and she will be fine. Now, what do you do first?" He sat back and watched me. He was trying to make sure that I had retained all of the information we had gone over and that I would remember it when I went to change Bella.

I let out a breath before answering him. "First, I wait until the moment is right. Then, I ask her if she's ready. If she says yes, I proceed to change her. I bite her and then inject the morphine before she starts to feel any pain. If she complains about any pain at all, I inject more until she feels better. Then I wait until she wakes up to get her first meal."

"Yes, but don't forget to make her feel like she made the right choice. She needs to know that she didn't make a mistake by choosing to be with you forever. She'll want to know that you still love her and respect her decision. Do you understand?" He searched my eyes for my answer and I knew that he saw that I did understand. I had to make sure she felt accepted.

I nodded and stood up. I stopped at the door and turned to face my father. "Thanks, Carlisle. I needed to talk, with anyone. I just had to get away from Emmett and Jasper. They were driving me crazy." We both laughed and then I went to my room again.

I put the C.D. back in that I had listened to earlier and when it was almost over, I was joined by my brothers. They were trying to get me to come downstairs. I was trying my hardest to ignore them so that I could get through this day just a bit faster. I looked at the clock and saw that it was twenty- five after ten and then I was grabbed by both arms. I looked at my brothers and they were smiling wickedly. I should have known something was up. I planted my feet as firmly as I could but was lifted off of my feet. I didn't want to be out of the same house as my Bella if I couldn't see her.

"Where the hell are you guys taking me?!"

They both just chuckled and raced me downstairs. I saw Rosalie go into her room and then come out with three pieces of paper. What were my sisters up to now? I didn't have time to ask questions because I was being stuffed into Emmett's jeep. "Where the HELL are you taking ME?!" I repeated.

Jasper strapped me in and hit me with a wave of larthagy and I immediately bacame exhausted. Emmett turned the key and we were speeding down the road. I fought being tired as well as I could and managed to get a reasonable answer out of Jasper. "Alice just told us to get you out of the house until she called us and told us we could bring you back home. She didn't give a reason."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I should have known better than to trust Alice with _everything_ that had to do with our wedding. I hated being away from Bella even when it was necessary to do so. I couldn't wait until I no longer had to stay away from her ever again. I smiled to myself and I knew that Jasper was probably wondering why my emotions went from anger to annoyance to happiness.

We were slowing to a stop and I was grabbing at the restraints of my brother's off roading gear. I was out of the car and running towards the nearest cave where I sensed Mountain Lions. I had to hunt to take some of the edge off. I found a single lioness and drank until I realized I had drained the poor beast. We hunted until Jasper got a phone call from Alice saying that we better get back in time for the wedding and I looked at my phone and longed for it to read 'one missed call' and that the call was from my Bella. I sighed and followed my brothers to the jeep.

Emmett took longer getting back just to piss me off. He kept looking in the rearview mirror and smirking at me. I punched the back of his seat and he hit the brakes. Jasper and I were thrown against the stupid restraints and I heard him curse under his breath. "Brake check," Emmett muttered. I reached around and smacked him on the back of the head. He stopped smirking long enough to put a hand to his head and rub it as if I had hit him with a crowbar. It probably did feel like that.

He put his foot back on the gas pedal and floored it back to the house. As soon as he was pulling into the garage, I ran up to my room and saw that Esme had laid my tux across my bed. She had left a note on my pillow and I loved to read her lovely handwriting.

_Edward, we all know how you feel about Bella and we are all glad that you have decided to make her a part of our unique family. She will be very happy with you and I am quite sure you will be very happy with her. Please try to believe that you can't hurt her unless you want to and that you have made the right choice. I love you and I hope you are happy with your decision. Esme._

I loved when she coud put into so few words exactly how she was feeling. Very few people could do that. I had a half an hour or so before Bella and I would finally say 'I do'. I turned around and picked up the paper that had my vows on it. I had only a short amount of time to learn these so that I wouldn't disappoint my Bella. Good thing I had a Vampire memory. I smiled at the fact that tonight she would be all mine forever and always. I sat on my bed and noticed that the C.D. had started over again after I had been gone for a little over an hour.

I had to remember to give Bella lessons so that we could eventually go out dancing and have a good time as a real couple. She didn't know about what I had gotten Alice to make especially for her. She was the only one that would have a certain dish at the reception. I had to get ready before Alice came and yelled that I was taking too long. I heard a knock at the door and smiled.

"Come in, Alice." I turned and saw my sister looking as gorgeous as ever. The dresses she had chosen for herself and Rosale complimented their skin tones perfectly. She had gone with her favourite design of heels, stilettos. She walked towards me and pulled me into one of her ever popular hugs.

"I just thought you should know that Bella is getting ready as we speak and she is going to be more gorgeous than ever. You should hurry up so that you can beat her downstairs. The groom is supposed to be waiting for the bride, not vice versa." She chuckled at the end of her little comment.

I had to give her credit that she was containing her enthusiaism rather well. She could be a bit of a handful at times, especially at weddings. My sister was just a bundle of energy all crammed into her little frame. She pulled me into another hug and left, shutting the door quietly behind her. I heard her and Rosalie gasp as they went into her room. I knew that she would be absolutely ravishing when I saw her and that it was going to take all of my restraint not to scoop her up and start the honeymoon early.

I shook my head to get that thought out of my head and grabbed my tux. I made sure the door was locked and took my time changing, to make sure because you never knew if Emmett would feel like giving his little brother a surprise check- up. I was just about to put on the finishing touches with my bow- tie when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I didn't take the time to see who it was.

"Almost ready?" I heard my mother say. I turned and she saw the poor state of my neck wear. She put her hands to her mouth and tried to cover her laughter at my unsightly appearance. My shirt was only halfway tucked in, my jacket was strewn across the bed, and my hair was a mess. I liked the way my hair looked because Bellaloved when it had this natural disheveled look to it. I loved to make my Bella happy.

My mother walked over to help me with the stupid bowtie and I let her do so without any complaints. Anything to make the time go by more quickly. When she was finished, Esme stepped back and took on her motherly tone as she was leaving my room. "Now tuck your shirt in, grab your jacket, and get your butt downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am." I did as she said and made my way to the door. I stopped and looked in the mirror in the hallway. "The next time you see yourself, you will be a married man." I smiled at my comment and continued to make my way to the foyer. I met my best man, Carlisle, and my brothers at the back door and looked outside to see all of mine and Bella's schoolmates, her mother and stepfather, and all of the police crew that Charlie knew. I sighed a sigh of relief that it was finally time and made my way to the makeshift alter.

Emmett took his place and so did my Groomsmen. I heard the music begin and knew that I was about to see my beautiful, blushing bride as my sisters made their way down the little aisle. The cloud cover above gave us the perfect weather. Rosalie and Alice took their places across from me and I knew that my favourite part was finally here. I turned to the door and held my breath as it swung open. I closed my eyes to prolong the moment and opened them again when I heard a collective gasp from our guests.

Bella was... too beautiful for words. I had known from the moment that I met her that she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on and maybe now she saw that too. Her hair looked magnificent asshe had worn it half up and half down. Alice had given her bangs and I was shocked that Bella had trusted her with scissors around her gorgeous brown eyes. As she took that first step away from the door and towards me, the wind blew and I caught her scent, much as I had when we had first met. I caught the hint of her strawberry shampoo and the full scent of her blood, mixing to form the most exquisite, mind-blowing, radiant perfume anyone would ever smell in their lifetime.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was nervous about tripping, or so I thought, and I stared at her feet. She must have known what I was getting at because she lifted her gorgeous ballroom, princess-like skirt and revealed her wedge shoes. I chuckled at the fact that she had managed to talk Alice out of stilettos. As she walked closer to me, I let out the breath I had forgotten I was holding and she blushed. She paused right in front of me and Charlie kissed her on the cheek, the last kiss he would give her as an unwed woman.

As she took her position in front of me, I looked her up and down to both take in every inch of her beauty and to admire my sisters' handywork. She blushed again and I leaned in to tell her, "You look absolutely irresistible," and then leaned away. I saw Mike Newton and Jessica had come together, along with Ben and Angela. Newton thought 'She looks wonderful...' and for once I was in complete agreement with him. Jessica thought the same and the rest of our friends were too speechless to even form coherent thoughts. I couldn't blame any of them.

Emmett started the ceremony and then it was time for Bella to reciter her vows. We both took a deep breath and she closed her eyes. I smiled at her as she opened her eyes to tell her that it was ok to continue and she opened her mouth to give me her heart.

--

_**Additional Author's Note: To know about Carlisle's toenails, plz read **_Bella's Journal_** and find out other things on the Cullen family. I know this was a long chapter but we all know how Edward can be. Please stay tuned for the actual wedding because I am just waiting for Edward's vows from Harlequin Jester X. It takes time to write that kind of stuff. Again, if you guys have any ideas for titles for the next part in this series, please tell me.  
**_


	12. Chptr 12: The Wedding

_**Author's Note: And now the moment we've all been waiting for ! I now present to you... Bella and Edward's Wedding! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is just the way I picture the wedding!**_

**The Wedding**

As I walked towards Edward, the wind blew and I smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at my feet, probably wondering how I was managing not to trip. I lifted up the edge of my skirt ever so slightly so that only he could see my shoes. I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they were both smiling at me. I heard Edward let out a breath that I imagine he had been holding ever since I had walked out the door and blushed. I paused and let Charlie give me his last kiss to me as an unwed woman.

I turned to take my position in front of Edward, he looked me up and down and I blushed. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You look absolutely irresistible," and then leaned away. He turned and missed my blush but I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mike had come with Jessica and Ben has come with Angela. I supposed that they had either come as couples for me or they had all made up with one another. Ben and Angela had hit a snag in the middle of the summer and I didn't know what had caused it.

Anyway, Edward and I turned to Emmett and he began the ceremony as a normal wedding. He really did look rather handsome in a tux and I could see why he made Rosalie swoon. "Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman. They came together in school all because of her mother's decision to have a wedding of her own." I looked at my mother to find that she and Phil were hiding their chuckles. Edward and I laughed and Emmett continued.

"The bride and groom met at school and have become a statistic. Did any of you know that only one out of every ten high school relationships make it last? Well, these two have made it past high school and plan on being together for a really long time. I think it is important to state that while Bella and Edward did not get along when they first met, Edward's family always knew that they were meant to be. He has changed so much from the day Bella first attended Forks High. He has become more likeable, more endearing, more... everything." The whole guest list and wedding party laughed. Only those in the wedding party knew how true his words were.

From what I had been told, Edward had been almost unapproachable before I had come along. He had gone to Alaska and come back a different Vampire, um, person. He really had become all of those things Emmett had said and I was glad that I had been the one to cause that change. Edward playfully smacked his brother on the shoulder and I laughed again. I knew that Emmett was in for some pain either when the guests left or when we got back from the honeymoon.

"Back on track. These two youngsters have decided to write their own vows to show to one another and hopefully to show you all how they feel about one another. Bella, ladies first." All eyes were on me and I do not, repeat _do not,_ do well under pressure. Edward and I both took a deep breath and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was met with my favourite crooked smile. I opened my mouth to tell Edward how I felt and to publicly give him my heart.

"Edward, from the first time I met you, I knew there was something special about you. I am so glad that I never gave up on you because being with you has changed my life forever. I knew that there was a part of me from the beginning that was in love with you and over time I fell in love with everything about you, your eyes, your smile, and most importantly, your heart." His eyes went wide at my reference to his non- beating organ "I have told you many times just how special you are to me, how much you mean to me, and how much I need you by my side. You have also told me many times how much I've changed you as a person, that I've made you better. Today, I, Isabella Marie Swan, promise to love you forever. To be by your side always, even when circumstances are pressing. I want us to go through all of our changes- mental, physical, and emotional- together, as husband and wife. And lastly, I want to and will be the one by your side, forever and always, for all of eternity." I was glad that I had gotten through it all without blushing or crying. I looked Edward in the eyes and declared him speechless.

I didn't think that he was even capable of thought at the moment and it wasn't until I finally saw his chest move that I realized he hadn't been breathing. I didn't think I was _that_ good of a writer. I moved a hand from my bouquet and placed it on top of one of his. Emmett had to smack him on the shoulder to get him to utter a sound. Everyone present laughed.

Emmett turned to our guests and said, "I guess that we can all see that our Bella here has finally managed the impossible. She got Edward to shut up." Everyone laughed and Edward just glared at his brother. Oh yeah, he was in for some major hurt later on. Emmett continued to relieve some of the tension between the three of us. "It is time for our Edward here to show to all of us and to Bella how much she means to him." Both Edward and I let out a breath and he took hold of my eyes with his own. It was a _very_ intense moment.

"Bella, what can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give to you that I haven't already given?" He searched my eyes for any sign of emotion and I'm sure he found plenty. "Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul?" I almost started crying right then and there when he finally acknowledged that he _did_ have a soul. "Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart." He paused and kissed my hand, ever the gentleman, before continuing. " Because I love you, Bella, with all that I am." I swear that my mother and my father started crying at the same time. My mother had first found out about Edward as 'only a crush' and now she knew the truth.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and Edward smiled my smile again. I wanted to start the honeymoon right then and there. I heard Emmett's ragged breathing and looked at the man who would become my brother in just a few short minutes. He cleared his throat before continuing. I wished that he would hurry up.

"Friends, family, and other loved ones, we only have one more thing on the agenda before we get to the party and I think that both the bride and the groom would like me to continue."

"YES!" Edward and I said in unison, causing everyone in attendance to burst into laughter, us included.

When Emmett and everyone else had calmed down, he continued. "May I please have the rings?" My hear skipped a beat or two when I realized how close I was to being married to the only man I would ever love. My little cousin, Trevor- age 7, he would like everyone he met to know that- walked up to the three of us and stood there, scared half to death.

I bent down to him and asked him, "Hi, Trevor, can you please give the rings to Emmett?"

He shook his head and said, "NO! He's scary!" Edward, Emmett, and I laughed at him. I stuck out my hand.

"Well then, how about you give me the rings and I give them to the big scary man?" He took a moment to think about it before nodding and gently placing them in my hand. I wished that I would be able to have children so that I could play with them and help them, but by gaining the life I wanted with Edward, I was giving up that chance. I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Thank you and I love you," in his little ear. He giggled and ran to sit next to my aunt Brooke. I sighed, stood, and handed the rings to Emmett. He gave the one I was to give to Edward to Alice and the one Edward was to give to me to Carlisle.

He nodded at Alice and I turned to her. I took the ring from her hand and Emmett began talking. "Bella, I want you to place this ring on Edward's left ring finger and repeat after me." I nodded and Edward lifted his hand to touch my face, much the same way he had on the first day we had spent together at school after that day in Port Angeles, before holding it in front of my chest. I almost melted at his touch and had to concentrate on sliding the ring over the tip of his finger. When Emmett started to tell me what to say, I had to do my damnedest to keep the tears back.

_'I, Isabella Marie Swan, hereby take thee, Edward...'_ he started.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, hereby take thee, Edward..." I repeated.

_'to be my lawfully wedded husband...'_

"to be my lawfully wedded husband..."

_'To have and to hold, to honor and to cherish...'_

"To have and to hold, to honor and to cherish..."

_'in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse. Until death do us part.'_

"'in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse. Until death do us part."

I shed a few tears at the end but only Edward saw. I was thankful when Emmett moved on to him and had him repeat what I had spoken only changing a few key words. I was happy that there were only about two minutes before Edward and I were legally bound, as husband and wife.

"Are there any objections to this marriage? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." All eyes landed on Mike Newton. He just shrank down in his seat and turned a deep shade of crimson. "I shall continue then. Do you, Isabella Swan, hereby promise to honor these vows that you have recited for all of eternity?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I let out the breath, looked Edward in the eyes, and saw fear there." I do." He let out a sigh of relief.

He turned to Edward and said, "Do you, Edward Cullen, hereby promise to honor these vows that you have recited for all of eternity?" I could tell that he had been waiting to be asked that question for a really long time. He smiled my favourite smile and gave his answer.

"I do." We both looked at Emmett, waiting for the sentence that would change our 'lives' forever. Intstead of being a kind being, Emmett took it upon himself to become 'Storyteller Man'.

"I remember the day that Edward first saw Bella. We were in lunch and he thought that she was-"

He got cut short by a hard unseen blow to the head by his wife and a collective,"EMMETT!" from the entire wedding party. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Only joking." He straightened up before saying Edward's favourite line. "Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward and I smiled the biggest grins we could manage and did as instructed. There really was no turning back now. We were broken apart by giggles and the warm hands of a loving father of the bride. When we pulled apart, Edward held onto my hand so as to make it easier to do this next part. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you...," Emmett lifted our hands into the air,"... Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." I was sure that I was blushing like I had a permanent sunburn.

As we turned to face our guests with our new titles, I saw that my friends had gotten together and were forming a line to greet us. Edward and I snuck one more kiss and made our way down the aisle. We got inside the back door and stood in the doorway for a moment. I was leaning against the doorframe and he was leaning over me, supporting himself with one hand, his face inches away from my own.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I shuddered when I heard my new name for the first time. Edward leaned down and kissed me again, this time with more depth.

He pulled away and chuckled. "I think we better move before we get trampled. The guests and the wedding party are just dying to get to the reception and party. Plus, Alice has a present for you that she would like for you to wear at the reception. She's about to come right throught that door, taking us down if we don't move."

I groaned at the thought of more 'My Size Barbie' with Bella. Who knew what she had planned for me? But I did perk up at the fact that now Edward had no reason not to change me. I just didn't know when he planned on doing it. I 'pushed' him off of me and grabbed his hand."Let's not keep our dear sister waiting any longer." I pulled him with me towards the opening of the room. We didn't have to wait long for everyone bursting through the door.

I giggled as I was being swept up the stairs to Rosalie's room this time and was plunked onto her and Emmett's bed. I didn't want to be sitting here. Who knows how many times- nevermind! I pushed that thought out of my head almost as quickly as it had entered my mind. My dress was puffing up around me and I started laughing at myself. My new sisters joined in.

When our giddiness died down, Alice went to Rosalie's closet and returned with a black bag. I had no idea what the bag contained but I was wary as to what may be inside. I kicked my shoes off and she laid the dress on the bed and tried to help me up with Rosalie's assistance. We fell into another fit of giggles, causing us all to fall onto the bed. We had to make it downstairs and to the back yard in time for the reception to start.

Eventually, we made it up and I stood waiting for the 'gift'. Alice held it up and unzipped the garment bag. She held the hanger and flung the bag onto the bed. My jaw dropped when I saw the beautiful gown Alice had gotten for me. I couldn't believe that she had actually picked something I would want to wear more than once. This was definitely Anniversary material.

The dress looked like it belonged on a famous actoress but not on me. It was a deep Royal Blue that matched my toes perfectly. No wonder Rosalie had pushed this color on me. It was strapless with another corset back and a slight lit up the right leg that only went to the knee. Alice had toned it down and I was thinking that the reason was that my father was going to be present. I held out my hands for the dress and Alice held it an arms length from me.

I motioned for Rosalie to untie my dress and then it slid down to the ground. I stepped out of the dress and pulled the other one towards me. I held it up against me and walked to the mirror that Rosalie had on the back of her bedroom door. It was gorgeous. Now, I just had to put it on. I think Alice knew what I was about to ask- duh- and she and Rosalie came to help me into the dress. I looked stunning and for once, no one had to try to convince me of that. The dress curved in all the right places and my hair looked perfect. I turned and gave my sisters a big group hug and told them thank you.

Before I could even ask, Alice was at my side with a pair of matching Royal Blue flats. I smiled my thanks and she pulled me into another bear hug. I put on my shoes and they quickly changed. We took off down the stairs and met _our_ husbands at the base of the stairs. The men had removed the chairs and other decorations, replacing it with a makeshift dance floor and a tent to cut down in the breeze that was developing. We each liked arms with our spouses and walked outside to join our guests.

I found my father and he pulled me into a hug. There was a lot of hugging going on today and I hadn't even found my mom. "You look and looked beautiful, Bella. I don't think that I've ever seen you as such a beautiful young woman." I kissed his cheek and went back to Edward's side. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Chief Swan."

Charlie put a hand up at Edward's remark. "We're family now. You can call me... Charlie. Welcome to the family, son." He pulled Edward into a hug and I tried to pull away and not get caught in the middle of two big guys. Didn't work.

Luckily, my mother found her way to me through the masses of dancing guests."Bella! Oh, you looked so magnificent up there. And to think that it all started with a crush." She sheepishly smacked at my arm. I had to laugh at, oh, I mean, with her. As expected, she pulled me into a hug and I had to wait until she was finished before I could even attempt to pull away. I loved my mom so much and I didn't want to have to leave her.

After a few more minutes of meeting, greeting, and hugging, Edward and I finally made our way to the table. We took our seats and Alice stood up, pulling Jasper along with her. He looked a bit embarrassed. She tapped her glass and immediately gained everyone's attentiion. "Everyone, I would just like to say thank you for coming here today and we are so happy that Bella finally came to us and gave us the Edward that we knew was under all of that frustration." Everyone in the Cullen clan- myself included- knew what the inside joke was with that little comment and we all laughed.

Once the appropriate speeches and toasts were made, it was time for the food. My new family was going to appear to be drinking wine and nothing but. Edward was going to appear to eat off of my plate and say that he didn't have much of an appetite. When the food was brought out from the kitchen, I didn't get a plate. I was concerned about what my family was trying to pull. I was surprised when Alice came out with a plate that I recognized after a moment of staring at it.

"You remembered what I ate that night?" I asked Edward. He smiled at the fact that I was surprised that he had remembered what I had eaten on our first 'date'. He had gotten someone to make mushroom ravioli. I immediately popped a piece into my mouth. He smiled at my reaction and I laughed at his expression. I was having such a blast. That was until, the Father/Daughter Dance. I was forced by the two men I loved so dearly and I couldn't say no.

When the floor was cleared, Charlie and I made it to the middle. The music started and I couldn't help but sway to the music. Alice had taken into account my lack of balance. We were by ourselves for a while but were eventually joined my Carlisle and Rosalie. Alice appeared to be lonely and then Edward came to cut in. Charlie let him because he couldn't stand to see Alice look so sad. She accepted him as her 'father substitute' and then there were three 'couples' on the floor. Shortly, the floor was filled by other fathers and daughters, though not many.

Every so often, the music changed but Edward and I danced, well, swayed was more like it, for a bit longer and eventually, the guests started to dissipate. Edward and I must have really been lost in one another's eyes because we were the last ones there when Alice coughed to bring us out of it. I blushed and he chuckled. There really was no difference between us except that now we were bound to one another by law. Alice pulled me into another hug and told me to go change. Edward tugged me along and up the stairs to Alice's room to get the clothes I had worn this morning.

"I missed you so much last night," he said. I hugged him as tight as I could and he did the same only his restriction was that he was trying no to kill me. I longed for the time when neither of us would have to worry about that.

"I missed you, too. I love you." Ha, beat that. I was the first one to say I love you as husband and wife.

He tipped me on the nose and said, "No fair. I was supposed to be the one to say 'I love you' first as husband and wife." I laughed.

"Finally, something I beat you at." He joined in my laughter. I picked up my clothes and pushed him towards the door. He didn't budge but he got the picture. He walked to the door then picked me up and placed me just inside Alice's bathroom.

"You can change in here. I'm not leaving the room without you for one minute." I loved him so much. I gave him a quick kiss and did as he said. I was thinking that something was missing and decided to let my hair down. I reached back to pull out the barrette and realized that I had forgotten to thank my mom. I pulled out the barrette and leaned forward. I shook out my hair and went back into Alice's room. That was the second time today that I had seen my husband speechless. Oh, that felt weird calling him my husband.

I walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his angelic face. "Earth to Edward. Anybody home?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, into one of our most passionate kisses ever and I was afraid to move. I didn't know if I could say or do anything to make him want to stop. But since we _were_ married now...

I ran my fingers through his soft hair and he did nothing to stop me. I was lifted up and laid down across Alice's bed. Ohhh, comfy. He was gentle as he held and caressed my face. He broke the kiss and looked at my face. "What came over you?" I asked rather breathlessly. I was glad for the sudden touchiness but why was it so sudden?

"Didn't you look in the mirror before you came out of the bathroom?" I shook my head and he sat me up. I walked over to one of Alice's many mirrors and looked at myself. With my hair the way it was and with the make-up Alice had applied hours earlier, I looked like a movie star getting ready to film a scene in her bedroom. Oh, I know exactly who I looked like- Kristin Stewart. I don't know why, but her name popped into my head almost immediately. _**(Ha ha, get it?)**_

I turned to face my husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to use the phone before we leave to get my things, ok?" He nodded and handed me his cell phone. I held the tiny little electronic and punched in the number.

He gave me a quick kiss before he slipped away and said, "I just have to take care of something while you're busy. I'll just be a minute," and slipped out the door. I turned to the phone and pressed the 'send' button. I had to talk to my mom before we left to go to the meadow and then on my honeymoon.

_**Edward**_

I closed my sister's door and raced down the stairs. I had to find my loving big brother and tell him how I felt about what happened earlier. I found him outside with the rest of my family. I ran up to him as slowly as I could manage. He turned to face me when he noticed my presence. "Hey there, bro. How's it going?"

I smacked him in the back of the head and pushed him against a tree. He had a look of worry in his eyes and it matched his thoughts. He was scared half to- oh, nevermind. I kept pushing him in the chest, as if I was some high school punk trying to pick a fight. He figured it out and tried to bail himself out. I heard our family laughing at him behind me.

_'I hope Emmett doesn't get too hurt.'_ Esme

_'He had it coming.'_ Jasper

_'I can't wait to see Bella after she's transformed! Then, after a while, I can take her shopping!'_ Alice

_'He had it coming. Give it to him, Edward!'_ Rosalie

_I hope I put enough morphine on the plane.'_ Carlisle

My family didn't even care that I was getting back at him for his little stunt and and for saying that I never shut up. I shut up... sometimes... when I wasn't talking about Bella. Anyway, I stood there waiting for an explanation. I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm waiting."

He stammered at first, "I.. I'm... I'm sorry, Edward. I was just... joking. I didn't mean anything by it. I figured that if you could go two years without being married to her, that you could go a few more minutes. It didn't kill you did it?" He had a point but I wasn't about to let him know that. Instead, I challenged him to a race. I won of course and we were back from Canada in no time. I forgave him, with limitiations- no more 'teasing' about my sex life, or lack therof- and went back up to my room. Soon, Bella and I would be back from our honeymoon and beside one another each night, without fear of Charlie barging in. I knocked on the door and heard my sweet angel's voice.

_**Back to Bella**_

I heard a knock at the door and told Edward to come in. He was smiling when I turned to face him. I had just hung up with my mother and had said what was supposed to be my last words to her. I knew it was him because he and Alice were the only ones who knew where I was and Alice wouldn't have knocked. He walked to me and pulled me into another tight hug. I could get used to this. "How's Renee?"

"She's good. They're at the airport and their flight is about to board." He kissed my cheek again and took me by the hand.

"Ready to go and get all of your things?" I didn't see how we were going to fit everything in his volvo, even though I didn't have that much stuff. I had to fit everything except my bed into his little car. I walked with him downstairs and he led me outside. There was a small U-haul trailer hooked to the back of his car. I should have known to expect something like that from Edward. We jumped in and made our way to my old house. The three of us managed to pack all of my boxes and my computer into the trailer. I said my real goodbyes to Charlie and we went back home.

As soon as the car was at a complete stop and in the garage, Alice had the whole family come and help unload everything. I saw the tension between Edward and Emmett and wondered what had happened during my phone call. I chuckled at the thought of them fighting like real brothers. We got everything into Edward's room in only 2 or 3 trips then we all went to our cars. My truck was now in the garage, paling in comparision to their great cars.

Alice and Jasper rode with me and Edward while Rosalie and Emmett rode with Carlisle and Esme in their Mercedes. We made it to the meadow in a matter of minutes. Our family had never been to Mine and Edward's meadow before and this was our way of saying goodbye. When Edward and I got back, we were leaving for Alaska. That way, the treaty wouldn't be broken. Esme had brought me a bottle of water and a pack of crackers, just in case. We stayed there for about a half an hour and then Edward and I were forced by Alice to leave. Just to make sure, she followed us halfway home.

Edward kept checking his mirror and finally relaxed when she turned around. We got to the house and I waited in the living room while he went and got the last remnants of our luggage. I made a call to Carlisle while he was upstairs. "So you did get it on the plane without him seeing you, didn't you?"

"Yes, I had Esme place it on the plane while she was in town. Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be fine." I could tell that he was keeping something from me but didn't want to push it. I had only been his daughter for a couple of hours.

"Goodbye, Carlisle."

"No, Bella. Try not to call me 'Carlisle' anymore. You can call me 'Dad' if you like."

"I don't know what to say Carl- I mean, Dad. Thanks."

"I love you, Bella. We all do. See you when you return."

"Ok, I love you, too, Dad. Tell everyone else I said the same."

"Ok, will do. See you after a while." I hung up and felt Edward by my side. He placed a hand on my cheek and lifted me into his arms, carrying me to the volvo. I was laughing the whole way to the airport because he was finally relaxed and was acting like a normal teenager. He kept turning towards me and making funny faces while holding my hand and keeping an 'eye' on the road. We made it to the plane just in time to see the sun set. I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the plane. We were the only ones on, so we had nothing but privacy.

I had no idea where the island was located but that didn't matter as long as Edward was there and we were alone. We spent the whole flight staring into one another's eyes. I loved just being with Edward. Tonight was the night and he wanted to make sure that I was ok. I didn't know what was so important about what was on the back of the plane but Edward kept asking the flight attendants if everything was ok. I just hoped that he didn't find out that his gift was on board. I was going to give it to him in the morning. I just hoped he liked it as much as Alice said he would.

When we landed, we went straight to the cabin that was on our side of the island. I walked in and took a deep breath. The night I had been waiting for had finally arrived.

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--**_

_**Additional Author's Note: So how did you guys like it? I had so much fun writing it and thanks to my co-writer for finally getting me Edward's vows. Without them and you, I would have had a very tough time writing this chapter. Don't forget to submit your ideas of titles for the next installment in this series. It would be greatly appreciated!! Now: REVIEW!! **_


	13. Chptr 13: Finally pt 1

_**Author's Note: So are you guys ready for this? This chapter and the next will contain two very, and I mean very, important things for this story. I know it took a while to get this one published, but I wanted to make it absolutely perfect.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing belongs to me.**_

**Finally: Part One** **(Major Lemon)**

Our things would be delivered later on but Edward had told me on the plane that he had already had some things brought over. He picked me up and carried me Bridal style to what was to be our room for the remainder of our stay. I laughed the whole way to our room and didn't stop until he plopped me on the bed. He closed the bedroom door and ran to the front door. I heard some exchange of words and then the slamming of car doors.

Edward was back in a matter of minutes with a small suitcase. I cocked my head to one side and pulled my knees up under my chin. Edward always smiled when he saw me in this positiion. This time, he joined me on the bed and mimicked my position much the way he had on the first day in Biology after we had started 'dating'. I laughed at his expression. He looked like a big puppy dog. His eyes were wide, and he had a bored look on his face. I was anxious to get the night started but I didn't want to push him. I never knew when he might change his mind about doing this _tonight_. He may want to wait a while.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost six and that meant that Edward and I had been married for almost four hours. The plane ride had only taken thirty minutes or so and then it had been almost a thirty minute drive to the cabin. I wanted to get the night started but Edward darted out of the room before I could say anything and came back with a grilled cheese sandwich a few minutes later. I loved when he cooked for me because it happened so rarely. This was one of the few things he had managed to successfully accomplish. I had laughed when he had first insisted on cooking for me. I had even put in my journal what had happened that day. Carlisle and the rest of our family had left as soon as Alice had told them what was going to happen.

I took the sandwich and smiled at him. I took a big bite and he laughed at my action. I grabbed the glass of milk he had brought with him and took a big drink. I hadn't realized that I had been that thirsty. As always, he watched as I ate and then took my dishes back to the kitchen. He was back in a flash. He took his place next to me and took my hand. I didn't really know where to go from here. I had only truly attempted to 'seduce' Edward once and that hadn't gone too well.

He would never hurt me and even though I knew that, he was very hard to convince. He thought that he would hurt me but I knew he wouldn't if he didn't want to. He had had many opportunities to hurt me but he never had. Well, not physically anyway. But that was all behind us now. He should know by now that he couldn't hurt me unless he fully intended to do so. He could be such a silly pickle sometimes. I had gotten that saying from Alice when she was talking about how cranky Edward could be when I wasn't around.

I looked over at him and he pulled me into an unexpected kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he didn't attempt to stop me. I liked where this was headed. Maybe he wouldn't stop me tonight. Maybe we could finish what we had started two days ago. Maybe, just maybe...

He leaned us back onto the bed and was careful as he laid my head on the pillow and pulled himself on top of me, careful not to let me feel too much of his weight. He ran his hands through my hair and then put his hand to my face. He broke away from my lips and held his face barely an inch from mine. "Bella, I love you and you know that I would do anything to make you happy. Are you sure that this is what you want from me?"

I smiled and closed the gap between our faces with a quick kiss. "Of course I'm sure, silly. I don't think that I've ever been this sure of anything in my life. Well, except for what I hope you're still going to do later on. Now why don't you quit stalling and kiss me already?" He was a little hesitant when he looked at my face. He finally kissed me and I was relieved that I hadn't offended him. I had only been married to him for four hours and I didn't want him to think that he had made a huge mistake.

As he kissed me, I noticed that there was more of an urgency to his kiss, that he was finally letting down some of his barriers. For the first time, he pressed his tongue against my lips and I was a tad bit shocked. I knew what he wanted and I gave it to him, because I had wanted the same thing. His icy tongue felt odd yet welcome in my mouth as he massaged mine with his. This was the first time we had ever been this far and I didn't want to jeopardize the distance we might go tonight. I pulled my hands from around his neck and he pulled himself a bit further from my body, never breaking our kiss.

I moved my hands to the front of the shirt I was wearing and started to unbutton it. This time, my hands weren't shaking. He stopped me from continuing, the way he had the first time and I thought that he had changed his mind. He pulled away from my lips again and smiled at my confused face.

"Let me... if that's what you want." I was shocked at what he said. He had never been this... at ease with my... sexual actions. I nodded and removed my hand from my shirt. He rolled us over so that we were both on our sides. He looked at the first button and then at my eyes. I smiled to let him know that it was ok for him to continue. He had only seen me in a swimsuit, and it wasn't even a bikini. Alice had wanted all of us to go swimming so she had rented out a pubic pool. She had even gotten rid of the lifeguards, and we had been inside so that no one passing by would see the sparkle of their skin. I had written about this in my journal as well, just to make sure I wouldn't forget anything that I absolutely wanted to remember forever.

He kept his eyes locked with mine as he unbuttoned my shirt and then took the silent ok from me that he could do as he wished. He slowly moved his eyes down my body, taking it all in. "Bella, you are so beautiful. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"Not even Rosalie?" I had to laugh and state the obvious. He laughed and then got serious.

"Especially Rosalie." He captured my lips in another kiss. His hands went my shoulders. He slowly slid my shirt off of my shoulders and I welcomed it greatly. I had on a strapless, blue bra that I had worn especially for him. I had also worn the matching panties and I had to admit that Alice had actually picked out something that we both agreed on. He seemed to like it. He moved from my lips to his favourite spot, my neck. He lingered there for a moment or two and rubbed his nose across my skin. I took in his scent, loving how every moment of it.

I put my hands on his shoulders. He pulled away from my skin and looked at my face questioningly. "Your turn, oh husband of mine. Off with the shirt." He chuckled and sat up. He started to removed his shirt and I stopped him. "Let me." He smiled and moved his hands to his sides. I sat up and moved my hands to the top button on his shirt. I locked eyes with him the whole time and when I was finished, I ran my hands all over his perfectly sculpted chest. I just loved the way that felt.

I mimicked what he had done with my shirt with his own, very slowly so as to prolong the moment. He took a deep breath as I leaned in further to remove his shirt. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be very fun. Probably like it was for my parents. I groaned internally.

"Bella, what is it? Did you change your mind?" At least, I thought it was internal. I pulled away from Edward and leaned myself against the headboard.

"It's nothing, Edward."

"Bella, tell me. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just thinking of how special tonight was, like it must have been for my parents."

"Well, then what made you groan?"

"I thought about how they had done this same thing and then of how they knew what was going to happen. That's not really something you want to think about on your wedding night."

He turned his head from me, "I get your point. Do you still want to go through with this?" He sounded both hopeful and disappointed, if that's even possible. He seemed hopeful because he wanted me to say yes. And he seemed disappointed because he wanted me to say no. He wanted this as much as I did, maybe more. But he also didn't want to risk hurting me. I could see both of his view points.

"Of course I still want to go through with this. I have wanted to do this from the moment you said you loved me. Why wouldn't I want to do this with only man I will ever love?" He turned and looked me in the eyes again before he quickly captured my lips with his own. I slid down to lay flat as he continued to kiss me. Once I was in a comfortable position, I attempted to pull him on top on me. He followed suit and leaned over me. He then rolled us over onto our sides again and moved his hand to my chest as he had done in my bed only a few days ago. I moved my hands to his pants and he stopped what he had been doing. Maybe I had crossed a boundary of some sort.

He pulled away from my face and removed his hand from underneath my bra. He looked me in the eyes and I realized that he had been doing that a lot today. What had I done wrong this time? I never knew with Edward. One minute, he was fine and the next, he was instantly serious. "Edward, what is it? What did I do wrong this time? Tell me. Please?" He sat up and put his head in his hands.

"Bella, you didn't do anything wrong." He stopped there and I sat up beside him.

"Then what is it? Maybe I can help. We're married now, Edward. You can tell me anything." I placed a hand on his bare shoulder and an electric shock ran through me, just as it had on that day in Biology. I think he felt it too because he turned and faced me. He placed a hand on top of mine and I felt it again. He removed his head from his hands and smiled my favourite smile again. He just had to do that, didn't he?!

"It's just.. that I want to do this, with you... But I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much to lose you."

"Well, I already know this and I know that we've discussed this numerous times. Edward, we both know that there have been plenty of times when you might have hurt me but nothing has happened so far. Why can't you trust yourself the way that I do? Why can't you see yourself the way that I see you?"

He sighed before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Bella, finally you understand about not seeing yourself clearly. I know that you don't think that I'll hurt you and... I think I'm finally ready to believe you." Before I could say anything, he put his arms around me and was laying us back down. He moved his right hand to my face and his other to my hip. He was on my left and was on his right. This was a change from the way we usually were. I moved both of my hands to his face and held him there. He slid his hand up my side and around to my back, running his fingers up my spine repeatedly.

I moved my hands to his pants again and this time he didn't stop me. I managed to get them unbuttoned and unzipped before he stilled my hands. I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed when he had moved his hand from my back. "Bella." I pulled away from his gorgeous face and waited for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and then opened his eyes, piercing through mine. He let out the breath and told me why he had stopped. "Let me do it. I don't think that I could take it if you did it." I was utterly speechless. I watched as he held my eyes with his and stood. He moved his hands to the top of his pants and I remembered something very important.

"Wait!" He looked at me as if I was some kind of freak. I stood up and walked over to him. I placed each of my hands on one of his arms. "Edward, there's something that I want to try. On the flight to Maine, the movie that was shown was 'The Notebook' and it kinda made me a bit curious." His eyes had gone wide at the mention of the movie and knew what I was talking about. I was guessing that he had seen it before and knew what I meant.

"Bella, are you sure?" I nodded to show him that I was. At least I wouldn't have to explain it to him. I stepped away from him and he grabbed a blanket off of the bed. We made our way from the bed and he spread the blanket on the floor, watching me the whole time. We were each about two feet from the blanket and I was the first to start. I kicked off the shoes he had salvaged for me and he copied me. I pulled off my socks and he did the same. I took a deep breath and let it out before I moved my hands to my pants.

I unbuttoned them and slowlly slid them down my legs. I watched him the whole time and was actually grateful that Alice had talked me into getting waxed a few days ago. His breathing hitched in his throat and I knew that he liked what he saw. I kicked my pants away from my body and towards the door. We both took a deep breath and exhaled at the same time. He moved his hands to his pants again and he gauged my face with his eyes. I nodded slightly to let him that it was ok at continue. His pants slid down his gorgeous long legs and this time _my_ breathing hitched in _my_ throat.

He kicked his pants to where mine were and we examined one another. I had been correct to assume that Edward would look marvelous in boxers. He looked like a model from Calvin Klein or something. I imagined that he felt the same about me only from Victoria's Secret. This next part was going to be a bit tricky because I had two articles of clothing left and he only had one. I knew that I had to go next and that I would also be the last to go. This was a little nerve racking. I took a deep breath and placed my arms around my back. Now was the moment of truth- Edward was about to be the only man to ever see me naked.

I took a deep breath and unhooked the clasp, holding it together behind my back for an extra moment. I looked at Edward and smiled. Did he have any idea how brave he made me feel? He smiled back and I moved my hands away, bringing the fabric with me. The bra fell to the floor and he actually swayed. I swear that if Vampires could faint, he definitely would have.

"Bella," he said breathlessly. I caught my breath. "You... are... absolutely.. beautiful." I let out the breath I hadn't even known I had been holding. He shook his head ever so slightly I assumed to clear his head. "I swear that you will be the death of me." He seemed to have regained his calm.

I took another breath to steady myself. "Your turn, mister. Off with the... boxers." He laughed at the way I had paused. I didn't think it had been too funny. His face became like a blank slate and he did as ordered. His hands went to his sides and tugged at the edge of his boxers, making my heart skip a beat or two. I was sure he heard it because he smiled and did it again. "Are you going to just let me stand here topless while you are the only one to get the good view or do I have to come over there and remove those myself?" I stood with my hands on my hips and could only imagine how that looked with no shirt or bra on.

We both laughed but he turned serious again and slid his boxers down less than an inch. I stood up and waited. He slid them a bit further, then further, then further. I think I saw a few bronze hairs...

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and in Edward's lap. I felt something hard against my neck and then a chill. I couldn't believe that I had actually fainted when I had seen Edward naked for the first time! How embarrassing! I was never going to live that one down with Alice or Rosalie. "Bella? Are you ok? What happened?"

I managed to open my eyes and words actually came out of my mouth, "You being so perfect is what happened." He pulled my head against his chest.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't know what had happened to you. One minute, your heart was racing. And the next, you're on the floor. You had me kinda worried for a minute there." I patted his arm to let him know it was ok.

"It's ok. I love you. How long was I out for?"

"Only about five minutes. I think that was your shortest fainting spell that I know about. Are you still sure that you want to go through with this? I don't know how much longer I can take seeing you this exposed without acting on it."

What was he thinking? Of course I wanted to go through with it! Silly Pickle! "Well, maybe this will tell you. Don't you agree with me when I say that I am still a little overdressed?" I hadn't forgotten that I still had on my panties.

"I absolutely agree. Let's change that, shall we?" He was kissing me and carrying me to the bed in no time, acting as if I weighed ten pounds. He had wrapped the blanket around me and I was tossed onto the bed with a gentle roughness. I broke the kiss for a moment to remove my underwear. I threw them across the room and went back to kissing the man that I loved. He ran his tongue across my lips and I knew what he wanted. I granted him entrance. That would be the only painless entrance tonight. I had no idea how much pain I would be in when we finally consummated our marriage.

Edward was lingering over me and I had my arms around his neck and my hands in his hair. He seemed to have no limitations anymore. He rolled onto our sides once more and we ran our hands all over one another, lingering for the briefest of moments on the softest places. He was on top of me again in no time and looking me over again. "You are just so radiant. I can't believe that I ever denied this from you, from me, from us."

He went to my neck, leaving soft, light kisses all over my skin until he made it to my breasts. We had never been anywhere near this far. He looked at my face and saw that it was alright and continued. He made a trail of kisses in the small valley between my breasts. He moved from there to my right breast and breathed his cool breath over my nipple. It instantly hardened and I closed my eyes at the sensation. "Edward," I uttered. He gave little kisses all around that breast and repeated the exact motions to the other. I was utterly breathless when he was finished.

He made a trail of kisses down to my navel and stopped there. My bottom half was still covered with the blanket. He returned to my face and covered it with kisses. I started laughing when he tickled me with his nose. "Edward! Stop...Please!" I managed between giggles. He seemed to understand my need to breathe and stopped. He held my gaze with his own and then kissed me, square on the lips. "What are you waiting for, Mr. Cullen? Don't you want to make me the happiest woman in the world?"

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

I was ready before he had even said I love you. I knew what he was going to do and was longing for the sensation.

"Bella, are you absolutely certain that you want to do this tonight? If not, I can wait."

"Edward! For the last damn time- I am ready to-" I was cut short by a cold sensation between my legs. I took in a deep breath when I realized what the long hard object was and he looked at my expression. I was absolutely certain that my face contained shock. I nodded after I had caught my breath and he went a little further. I was still surprised at the way he had come about to doing this. He was usually much more reserved and I guess that he just couldn't wait anymore. He was a male teenager after all.

"Bella," he whispered. I looked him straight in the face. "I know that this next part is really going to hurt you. That you may regret doing this, so if you don't want me to, I understand." I reached up and placed a quick kiss on his nose.

"Edward," I whispered back. "I don't want to have to say this again but I guess I have to. I am ready, I have been for a long time now. Why don't you give in to your desires for once?" He smiled and I felt an intrusion between my legs. He was very cold. I guess that was to be expected. I smiled at him because he paused when I had gasped. He went a little further and I felt when he was about to break through.

"Bella," he breathed against my face. I raised my head the half inch that was between us and captured his lips with my own, telling him to continue. I held him there as he broke through and I groaned against his lips. I had never in my life felt pain that badly. The time with James hadn't even hurt that badly because it was just a bite and the burning didn't last for long. This did. It felt as if someone had stabbed me with a blunt knife. It burned and was cooled at the same time because of Edward's body temperature. I held his face to mine so that he couldn't see the pain that I was sure was evident on my face. When he slid in deeper, I let out another moan and when he was all the way in, I shed a tear. I forced his mouth open with my tongue and tried to hide my silent sobs from him. We had both wanted this so much and I didn't want to ruin it by something that neither of us could control .

He managed to pull out of my grip anyway and saw the trail that the single tear had left on my cheek. His face was disturbed by a frown. I hated to see him frown. "Edward, what are you waiting for? Keep going." He seemed puzzled by my remark. "Edward, before you say anything, we both knew that we had to pass this stage eventually. There's a first time for everything."

"I know, Bella, but I just hate the thought of inflicting pain on the woman that I love so much. It pains me almost as much as it pains you."

"I know that you don't like to see me hurt but we both knew that this was unavoidable. Why don't you kiss me and keep going? Then, after a few times, we can both have a good, pain-free time." I tried to make him more relaxed but I didn't know if it worked until he smiled playfully and kissed me. I felt him slide out and let a gasp escape my lips. He pull away from my face again and watched me as he slid back in. I was keeping in the sobs. It hurt. He really had no idea how much. After a few times of him repeating the motion, the slight burning sensation subsided and I was able to enjoy it. The initial pain had felt like someone had pierced my ear again but this time, they stuck a safety pin in and kept pushing it in and out, tearing the hole.

When Edward saw the change in my expression, he sped up. It was starting to feel kinda good and I was glad that the hard part was over. I started breathing heavily and so did he. I raised my hips to meet him and we fell in sync with one another. I reached up and kissed him, trying to turn him over.

"Bella," he started, having trouble breathing, "what are you doing?"

My turn to be breathless. "I think that you've had enough time, in the driver's seat." He stared at me questionably. "My turn for control." Neither of us had reached _that_ point yet and I wanted to experience it, with Edward. He rolled over and then I was stradling him. I sat up and he ran his soft, gorgeous hands over my body. I threw my head back and enjoyed his touch. He had never been less hesitant with my body and I wanted to soak it all in.

"Bella, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he said this as he placed his hands on my hips. I pulled my head back and looked at my gorgeous husband.

"Only every day since we got engaged. Now," I moved my hips up a little and smiled at his intake of breath, "why don't you show your wife how much you love her, Mr. Cullen?" I moved my hips up a bit more and then down. He seemed to like that. He held my body to his and tried to roll us over but I stopped him. "Nope, my turn."

He cocked his head to one side and I laid my whole body over his, making our entire skin touch. I pulled his lips into a deep passionate kiss and he opened his mouth to me. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and held his face to mine. I proceeded to move my hips up and down, and he held my hips to him. I let him roll us this time and he was on top of me, being as gentle as ever. He knew that he couldn't hurt me if he really didn't want to. I was starting to get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomache, like I was excited for something. There was also this weird tickling feeling _there_. I knew and I think he did, too. He sped up a little, making the two sensations stronger. He pulled away from my face to go to my neck. My blood was racing but I knew that he could control himself.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly into his hair.

"Bella," he whispered breathlessly into my ear.

We were both breathless as we had our first orgasms together. It felt awkward to think that word, let alone experience the action. He shivered against my body and I did the same, reflex reaction. He rolled us so that we were both on our sides. I rolled onto my back breathless and he did the same. Our breathing was in sync and we held onto one another as it and my heart calmed. I turned and rubbed my hand across his cheek and he looked me in the eyes and smiled. I did the same.

"Edward, I love you. I told you that you couldn't and wouldn't hurt me if you didn't want to. Thank you, for... all of this." He pulled one of my hands to his face, rubbed the back of it across his face, and kissed my palm before draping it over his neck. I repeated the motion with his hand and he chuckled.

He nipped the tip of my nose with his index finger. "Bella, I love you, too. And I should have trusted you more about hurting you. I guess you know me more than I know myself. And I should be the one thanking you. You are the one that agreed to marry me, making me the happiest being alive." I chuckled as he leaned in and brushed his lips across my jawline in a smooth, swift motion. It tickled so much when he did that and I knew that he knew that.

He came back to my face and pulled me into another kiss, moving his hands to my hips and turning me to face him. I clung to him and ran my fingers down his back. He shivered slightly at the touch and I knew how much that tickled. It tickled when he had done it to me. I didn't know whether to be surprise or happy when we started again. All I _did_ know was that it was more fast paced and we both enjoyed it from the start. He moved more quickly yet more gently as we had another inimate moment as husband and wife. As we came down from cloud nine, we did the same as we had done only moments before, holding each other in one another's arms. I was surprised that Edward had let us do this twice in one night. Maybe he would be this carefree in the future.

We stared into each others eyes for who knows how long and then I kissed him again. So far, married life wasn't that bad. Wait a minute, people did say 'The honeymoon's over' quite often, didn't they? I closed my eyes when he reached a hand up to brush away a hair that had fallen into my face. I was quite sweaty and my hair was sticking to my skin. His hair was an absolute mess, as usual, and I felt him kiss the smile that had come across my lips. He ran a hand through my hair and chuckled when I opened my eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Only a couple hundred times. Have I told you how dazzling you are?" I asked him a question of my own.

He response was the same as mine. "Only a couple hundred times. Have we mentioned how many times we love one another in the last twenty four hours? I think that we're up to about a hundred total." We laughed together and he pulled me into another tight hug. I was glad that he was finally letting down most of his boundaries. I hadn't ever seen him this carefree and I absolutely loved this side of him. Maybe after I was like him, he would be this way more often.

He rolled over and tugged at my shoulders and I knew what he wanted. I pulled myself on top of him, laying across his perfectly sculpted chest. I laid my head onto his chest, listening to his breathing, skimming my fingers over his skin. He took in a deep breath and I heard as he made a soft noise in his chest. My heart rate increased and I was sure that he had heard it. If I wasn't mistaken, he had just purred.

I turned my head upwards to look into his gorgeous golden eyes. "Edward, did you just...?" I stopped myself, not wanting to sound ridiculous. He looked down at me and cocked his head to one side again.

"Did I just... What, Bella?" He said this and stroked my face with the back of his hand. I shook my head against his skin, tickling him with my hair as I turned my head from his face.

"Nothing really. I just thought that I had heard you... purr. Does that sound stupid?" I looked at him again at he again and met my favourite crooked smile.

"No, that doesn't sound stupid. In fact, I'm surprised that you could hear it when I did it that low. I guess since you were so close to the source, it was easier to hear." He reached down and kissed the top of my head. I loved being this close to him. I think he enjoyed torturing me because he did it again. I smacked my hand playfully against his rock hard abs, knowing that he couldn't feel it.

"Edward, stop it. That's not fair. You know that I can't do anything like that to have the same effect on you." I laughed and he chuckled before purring again. I had to find a way to make him stop before I melted and 'attacked' him. I didn't think he would like that too well because he could only handle so much. I laughed again, trying to hide the angst in my voice. If I talked now, he would only tell me that we should wait and not push our luck. He really had no idea how much this turned me on!

We laid there for a little while longer, talking about my past and the way he had become a part of it. Eventually, I yawned and that caused Edward to look at the clock. "Bella, you need to go to sleep. It's almost two in the morning." Neither of us had realized how late it was getting and I, regrettably, was still human. I turned and curled up into my usual sleeping position with Edward curled up behind me,wrapping his arms around my warm body.

"Bella, I love you," he whispered. I smiled and turned to face him. I placed a hand on his face and he leaned in to kiss me. I was surprised when he got up and ran to the small suitcase he had brought in earlier. I sat up and watched him rummaged through the small bag. I noticed that there was an additional box that hadn't been there earlier and I thought it must have been brought in while I was passed out. He returned to me with two small piles of fabric. He handed one to me and left the room with the other. He was back in less than a minute. I loved the pajamas he was wearing and lifted mine to examine them. These had Carlisle written all over them. I got up and he watched me walk to the bathroom in the nude. To taunt him a little, I shook my butt as I walked out the door, the same way I had seen my sisters do to their husbands. I swear I heard him say something like, "She doesn't even know..." before I closed the door.

I turned and looked in the mirror. I looked like an absolute mess. I laughed at my appearance and thought of how much Alice would approve of my disheveled hair. I pulled the pajamas on and loved that the bottoms were shorts. It was great with the weather in the middle of July. I buttoned the top and went back out to my husband. I jumped onto the bed and into his wide open arms. I snuggled as close as I could manage and he kissed my forehead. I looked at him and planted a kiss on his gorgeous, full lips.

"I love you," we said at the same time, causing us both to laugh. I loved when Edward this way. He acted like a real teenager and I felt like a semi-normal one. We laid there for a little while longer before I heard my lullaby. I tried to resist the drooping of my eyelids and then remembered that he was going nowhere and that we didn't have to risk Charlie coming in and finding us this way. I smiled to myself as I felt him purr against my back and then remembered that tomorrow, I would get to give him his gift to me. Hopefully, he had forgotten about it.

"Oh, and Bella?" he whispered in the dark.

"Mmmm?" I said, not really paying attention.

"I'm still waiting for my gift." I heard him chuckle in the darkness as I drifted into the wonderful world of dreams.

--

_**Additional Author's Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed it and again, sorry for the long wait! Just to make up for the long wait, I'm posting two chapters today! Yay! So..., please review just to make sure that I know it wasn't too horrible. Only a few more chapters to go before the next installment and I still haven't gotten any suggestions for titles. Please...**_


	14. Chptr 14: Finally pt 2

_**Author's Note: Yay, the wedding's over, the honeymoon's just begun, and now, Edward just has to change Bella! Get ready for it! Yay! I hope you guys are glad that I'm publishing these two chapters in the same day because it took me forever to finish the last one. Only a one more chapter left!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing belongs to moi.**_

**Finally: Part Two (Lemon)**

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

As I watched my lovely wife sleep, I was wondering if I had made the right decision. I knew that I loved my beautiful Bella but I didn't now if I could do this to her. I didn't want her to regret it if she changed her mind later on. She turned and started talking in her sleep. If everything went as planned today, this would be the last time I would ever hear her do this. I kissed her beautiful smile and she turned all the way around. Involuntarily, she wrapped her arms around me but I didn't mind in the least.

"Edward," she muttered. I loved when she said my name in her sleep. I pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"Yes, love?"I whispered in her ear, barely above a whisper.

"I love you."

"I know, love. I love you, too." I watched her breathe in her sleep and then she rolled onto her back. I slid down and laid my head on her chest, listening to her lovely heartbeat. I sighed and stored the sound to memory. This was one of the many things I was going to miss when she was like me. That and her blushing whenever she was embarrassed, her tears that she used to express herself without words, the way her warm body felt in my arms, the list could go on for miles.

She stirred and I looked at the clock. I wished that I could call Alice to ask when she was going to wake up. I wanted to see what she had gotten me, but I also wanted her to sleep as long as she needed. We had both had a busy night, what with what had been on the agenda and all. I still couldn't believe that we had gotten married and made love twice yesterday. Maybe all of our days could be as enjoyable. Of course, I knew that they would be as long as Bella was by my side. Her heart was starting to change pace and I knew that she was moments from waking. Then I could talk to her again, hold her in my arms, and find out what she had gotten me.

She stretched and her eyes fluttered open. I loved looking into those gorgeous brown eyes. She looked into my eyes, searching for a kiss. I gave her what she wanted, enjoying being able to give it to her. "Morning, Mr. Cullen." she said sleepily.

"Morning, Mrs. Cullen," I said back to her, nipping the tip of her nose with my finger. She giggled and yawned. I chuckled and she smacked my arm, as she had done many times in the last few weeks. I rubbed my arm up and down, as if she had really done some damage. This resulted in her smacking me again. I pulled her into another kiss and she wrapped her arms around me. I was glad that I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her much longer. We rolled around on the bed for a few minutes and she ended up laying on top of me.

She laughed that lovely laugh that I loved so much and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so gorgeous in the mornings. I wonder if I should tell her how crazy her hair looks... Nevermind, she doesn't care. I ran a hand through her disheveled hair and she did the same to me. She pushed herself up and I tried to hold onto her. She laughed and said, "Edward, you have to let me up. I need to have my human moment." Reluctantly, I granted her this but not before I stole another kiss from her gorgeous lips. I watched her close the door, grabbing her toothbrush from the small suitcase I had brought with us last night.

There was a knock at the door and I went to get it, grateful that I had thought to put on pajamas last night, well, this morning really. I opened the door and there was a small van at the end of the trail that led to the cabin door. The man at the door looked kind of surprised to see such a young man on his honeymoon and his thoughts matched his face. '_Such a young boy! I wasn't married until I was in my late twenties. Oh well, that's none of my business.' _

He looked at me and asked if my last name was Cullen. When I told him that it was, he made a gesture to the van and I was told that our things were inside. He said, "I can just leave them here if you want, sir."

I shook my head and said, "No, that's all right. The Mrs. is making herself presentable. I can come and help you bring them inside if you like." He nodded his head quite agreeably. I grabbed my shoes off of the floor and followed the little man out to the van, glad for the tree coverage. Even though it was nine in the morning, no sun glinted off of my skin. He opened the door and I saw the amount of suitcases. This would have been hard for a human to carry by himself. I could have had everything in the cabin in a matter of seconds but I had to use my human speed. This was torture because I wanted to get back to my beautiful Bella. It took us almost ten minutes to get everything in where as it would have only taken me a matter of seconds.

I shook hands with the man and he left. I closed the door, turned to the luggage and saw what I was looking for. 'Edward's gift' was written on the box. I made my way to it, listening for sounds indicating Bella was finished in the bathroom and heard nothing. I was finally to the box when I heard, "If you know what's good for you, you'll step away from the box immediately." I smiled to myself, knowing that I had nothing to worry about. I stood up and turned to my wife. She was wearing nothing but a towel, her wet hair hanging around her face, leaning against the door frame.

I ran to her and pulled her into my arms. I held her face less than an inch from mine. "You are absolutely, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth." She sighed and leaned her forehead against mine. I breathed in her face and she caught her breath. I chuckled and she laughed along. I captured her lips with mine and held her there until I heard her heart slow and knew that she needed air. When we pulled away, she leaned against the door frame again and I did the same opposite her. She looked at me through her long lashes and I couldn't resist. I picked her up, causing her to gasp and then to chuckle, and carried her to the bed. I held her in my arms and laid her down ever so gently, not forgetting how breakable she still was.

When her head met with the pillow, I covered us with the blanket and did away with the pesky towel. I lifted the blanket a little to examine my gorgeous wife. I caught my breath and she did the same. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to meet her big brown eyes.

"You, my dear husband, are still terribly over dressed." I laughed and sat up. I moved my hands to the top of my shirt and it was gone in less than a second. She laughed and I paused to look at her, then removed the lounge pants. Bella gasped when she noticed that I wasn't wearing any boxers liked I had been last night. I smiled that smile I knew that she loved so much and she opened her arms wide. I laid myself on top of her small, warm, and still fragile body. She shivered a bit and I didn't know if it was because of my body temperature or because of my sudden willingness to be intimate with her.

She reached her head up to mine and captured my lips with her own, wanting to do what we had done last night. I wanted to give into her but I also wanted to know what she had gotten for me. I stopped her and she looked like I had just rejected her. "No, love. I want to but, I want to know something first." Her face became still once again and I knew that she was listening. "I want to open the gift you got for me." She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it and attempted to push me off of her. I gave in and sat up. She sat up beside me, pulling the blanket to cover her beautiful body.

She stared at me for a moment before getting up and grabbing the towel. I had thought that I had made her angry at first but she went to the box and brought it back to the bed. She went to the floor and picked up the shirt she had been wearing yesterday and put it on before joining me on the bed. I waited until she was nice and comfortable before I leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She tried to hide the blush that soon followed but I still saw it. She picked up the box and sat it in my lap. I opened the top and pulled out a small C.D. case. It was wrapped in blue paper and I only knew what it was because nothing else was that size and shape. I heard her breathing hitch in her throat and turned to her. I stole another kiss at Vampire speed before she even knew that I had moved.

When she realized what had happened, she giggled and moved a hand to her cheek. I laughed and returned to opening my gift from my loving wife. I tore off the paper slowly and heard her heart rate increase slightly. When I turned it over, I saw what was written on the front and this time, _my_ breathing caught in _my_ throat. It said, 'Bella's Heart' and I swear that if Vampires could cry or faint, I would have done both. That's why she had needed to talk to Carlisle, that's why she wanted everyone to keep it a secret. This time, I was glad that I couldn't read her mind.

I turned to her and pulled her into the tightest hug I could manage without hurting her. "I'm glad you like it." Then she laughed. I pulled out of the hug to run to the C.D. player I had made sure was in the room. Alice had told me that Bella wanted to to learn to dance and that I would need it. I put the C.D. in and pressed play. The room was filled with one of my favourite sounds in the world. It was just below Bella's voice and her laugh. I went back to the bed and pulled her into my arms. I looked at the box on the floor to reassure myself that there was plenty of morphine. I found her lips with my own by kissing every inch of her gorgeous face. She laughed against my lips as I tickled her back with my fingertips.

I laid her back onto the bed again, making sure that she was comfortable. She was flat and I laid myself on top of her, making sure to be as cautious as ever. She ran her fingers through my hair and I purred against her neck. I smiled when she shivered at the feel of it on her skin. We rolled around for a little while before I couldn't take it any more. I stopped, making sure that she was hovering over me. "Bella," I said softly.

"Yes, Edward?" she said this and smiled.

It was now or never. "Are you ready?" I think I confused her a bit.

"Edward, I thought we went through this last night. After we... made love twice, I figured that we would be past this mile-stone." I held her face firmly, yet gently, between my hands so that she couldn't turn away from me. I wanted to have her complete attention.

"No, Bella. What I meant by that was, are you ready to be like me?"

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

I was about to take a shower and heard a knoxk at the door. I didn't really care who it was so I stepped into the hot, steamy shower. It felt good after last night. I still couldn't believe that Edward and I had gotten married and made love twice yesterday. I was surprised that Edward had let us go that far in one night. Now, we just had to get past the only thing that was keeping us from being together forever. I let the hot water run over me and then realized that I didn't have any shampoo. I was about to get out but then noticed the small bottle of strawberry shampoo in the corner of the shower. It was one of those glass, square showers and I was wanting Edward to come and join me. I ran the shampoo through my hair, making sure to enjoy it while wanting to get out quickly because Edward was most likely going to try and get a peek at his gift.

I was just getting out when I heard a car drive away and looked out of the small bathroom window to see a white van driving down the small road. I wrapped the towel around me and noticed how quiet it had gotten. Maybe Edward was listening for me. I stood as still as I could and then made my way to the door. My suspicions had been correct. Edward was leaning over the box that contained his gift. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest before saying, "If you know what's good for you, you'll step away from the box immediately." I had to smile at him. He paused before standing.

He turned and stared at me for the briefest of moments before running to me at human speed. My hair was hanging in my face and he held my face less than an inch from his own before saying, "You are without a doubt, the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth."I sighed and leaned my forehead against his before he breathed his sweet breath in my face, making me catch my own breath. He chuckled and I laughed along. He captured my lips with his and held me there until my heart slowed and he knew that I needed air.

When we pulled away, I leaned against the door frame again and he did the same opposite me. I looked at him through my long lashes and he picked me up, causing me to gasp and then to chuckle, and carried me to the bed. He held me in his arms and laid me down ever so gently, not forgetting how breakable I still was.When my head met with the pillow, he covered us with the blanket and did away with the pesky towel. He lifted the blanket a little to examine me. He caught his breath and I did the same. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to stare into my eyes.

"You, my dear husband, are still terribly over dressed." He laughed and sat up. He moved his hands to the top of his shirt and it was gone in less than a second. I laughed and he paused to look at me, then removed the lounge pants. I gasped because he wasn't wearing boxers like he had been last night. He smiled that favourite crooked smile that I loved so much and I opened my arms wide, welcoming him.

I shivered a bit and I didn't know if it was because of his body temperature or because of his sudden willingness to be intimate with me. I reached my head up to capture his lips with my own, wanting to do what we had done last night. He gave in at first but then stopped. I felt like I had been slightly rejected. He looked at my face and told me why he had stopped. "No, love. I want to but, I want to know something first." My face became still and he must have known that I was listening. "I want to open the gift you got for me." I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it and attempted to push him off of me. He gave in and sat up. I sat up beside him, pulling the blanket to cover my body.

I stared at him for a moment before getting up and grabbing the towel. I went to the box containing his gift and brought it back to the bed. Then I went and picked up the shirt I had worn yesterday because A) I didn't know where my other clothes were and B) I wanted to put _some_ clothes on. He waited until I was nice and comfy before he leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed and tried to hide it, knowing the whole time that he had seen it.

I picked up the box and sat it in his lap. He opened the top and pulled out the C.D. case. My breathing caught in my throat as he examined the gift. There was no way to not know what it was because nothing else was that shape and size. I had wrapped it in blue because that was his favourite colour. I was too distracted and didn't even notice when he gave me a kiss at Vampire speed. When I realized what had happened, I giggled like a giddy school girl and moved a hand to my cheek.

He laughed and then opened his gift slowly, making my heart increase, which I was sure he heard. He turned it over and I heard his breathing hitch in his throat for a change. I was glad that I could have that effect on him. I was glad that everyone had managed to keep this a secret and this was one of the many times that I was glad he couldn't read my mind. He quickly pulled me into one of the tightest hugs I had ever been given from him. "Glad you like it," I said this and laughed. He pulled out of the hug and ran to the C.D. player I hadn't even noticed earlier. Maybe Alice had told him about me wanting to learn to dance to modern music. I guess we had both been a little preoccupied.

He put in the C.D., pressed play, and the room was filled with the beating of my heart. It felt weird to hear my own heartbeat reasonate around a room. He came back to the bed and pulled me into his arms. I think that I saw him look at the box on the floor before kissing every inch of my face and finding his way to my lips. He tickled my back with the tips of his fingers and I laughed against his lips. He laid me back onto the bed again, making sure that I was comfortable. I was flat and he laid himself on top of me, making sure to be as cautious as ever. I ran my fingers through his hair and he purred against my neck. I felt him smile when I shivered at the feel of it on my skin. We rolled around for a little while before I couldn't take it any more. He stopped, making sure that I was hovering over him. "Bella," he said softly.

"Yes, Edward?" I said this and smiled.

He paused."Are you ready?" He confused me a bit right then.

"Edward, I thought we went through this last night. After we... made love twice, I figured that we would be past this mile-stone." It was kinda weird to say those two words out loud. He held my face firmly, yet gently, between his hands so that I couldn't turn away from him. He wanted to have my complete attention.

"No, Bella. What I meant by that was, are you ready to be like me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He wanted to do this now? I wanted to do it too but I didn't think that he would agree to do it this soon. I was speechless for a minute or two before I could give him my response.

"Yes, always and forever," I managed in a whisper before he captured my lips with his own and turned us over. He was laying on top of me and I knew what he was going to do. He just wanted permission. He pulled awaay and looked into my eyes, I nodded and he entered me. It wasn't as bad as last night and I was grateful that we had gotten past that point then. Now we could move on, could make it official. He was slow and gentle, making sure that I was doing ok. I wrapped my legs around him, holding him closer to me. This was the last time that I would do this as a human and I couldn't think of a more pleasant way to go. "Where do... you want... your mark?" he managed between thrusts.

It took me a moment to respond. "Where... ever... your's... is," I managed between his thrusts and my ragged breathing. He paused and looked me in the eyes. He saw the desire, the want, the need behind them and I braced myself. He made his way to my neck and I moved my head to give him better access. He began thrusting again and I felt his teeth graze across my skin. As I felt his teeth break through the left side of my neck, I cried out in both pain and esctatsy and felt that great feeling between my legs and he was still, making me believe that he had reached that point, too. Now he had to concentrate on not killing me.

I could slightly feel the pull of my blood and the injection of the venom. I held to him for strength, not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes. It wasn't as bad as last night, but it still hurt. I felt him withdraw from me, in both places, and saw him dart across the room. The needle was in my arm before I could feel any more pain. He injected some more morphine into each of my legs and in my other arm. I could feel the pain subsiding and looked for him. He was at my side, knowing what I wanted. He gave me the kiss that I had been searching for.

He stayed by me side, holding my hand almost the whole time. If I would even wince a bit, he was at my side with another needle. I never felt more than a twinge of pain. Occasionally, he would give me a kiss, letting me know that I wasn't alone. I could actually feel the venom mixing with my blood. Whenever my heart would beat, I could feel it pulse against my skin, slowing every hour or so. I could tell when my hearing increased and could hear my own heartbeat. I knew that it was my real one and not the one on the C.D. because Edward had turned off the C.D. player. I was slipping in out of conciousness for two days and then I knew that I was almost there. As I started to fade out a bit, into the sleep that I knew was coming, I heard Edward say in my ear, "I love you, my Bella. See you when you wake." I felt his cold lips press against my forehead and then fell into my long and final sleep.

_**Back to Edward**_

I was relieved to know that I could do this on my own. I should have as much faith in myself as Carlisle and Bella. They always believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I stayed by Bella's side, only leaving to get another needle of the morphine when she needed it. I watched as she would fade in and out of consiousness, waiting for her to fall into her last sleep. I would kiss her in various places of her skin, letting her know that she wasn't alone. I watched as she laid there, almost paralyzed with painkillers. As the end of the second day neared, I knew that she would soon be sleeping for the last time.

I made sure to let her know that I would be waiting for her by whispering, "I love you, my Bella. See you when you wake," and kissing her forehead.

When her eyes closed and her body relaxed, I laid down and pulled her against me, holding her in my arms and listening to her heart stop. I felt as her body temperature decreased until it almost matched my own. When I felt her go limp in my arms, I knew that she would soon awaken from her long and last slumber. Only, she didn't wake after three days of the minute pain I had allowed and the long sleep. I began to panic, wondering if I had killed the only woman I would ever love. I laid her gently on the bed, careful not to hurt her anymore than I already had.

I was up and pacing before I could think of anything else to do. I had to clear my head. Had I given her too many drugs, too much venom? Did I do something wrong? What had happened? I had to talk to Carlisle immediately. I ran out and hunted to take off some of the edge before I spoke with my father. I found some suitable sources and fed until I was sure that I wouldn't sound too hysterical on the phone. I ran back to the cabin, careful not to be seen by anyone.

When I got to the cabin, I slid in the door and closed it carefully, otherwise, I would have slammed it shut. I walked over to where I had left my phone to charge and saw that I had a missed call. It was from Alice and the voicemail she left simply told me to call her back as soon as possible. I picked up the small device carefully, so as not to crush it. I dialed the number for my father, knowing that he would be at the hospital. He answered formally with," Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How can I help you today?" I skipped the formalities.

"Carlisle, it's Edward. Something went wrong. I don't know what happened but... I think that I killed her." My voice broke at the end. My father paused before answering me.

Hts voice was different from normal, it had the tone that he had had when James had started to track Bella and he needed to be in control. "Edward, hold on a minute. Let me get Alice on three- way." I paused while he got my sister on the other line. I kept looking at Bella, trying to will her to wake. When I heard my sister's voice on the other line, I let out a sigh of relief. She had to know what was going to happen

"Edward, don't worry. Bella is not dead, she's just taking longer to change. You know how different she is and that her mind works differently than others. Just give her an extra day or two," she said. I breathed out the breath that I hadn't even known I'd been holding. She wasn't dead, she was going to be ok.

"Thanks, Alice. I really thought..."

"No problem. She's my little sister now, I have to look out for her. Make sure to give her a hug for me when she wakes up." She giggled and hung up the phone. I heard the chuckle of my father on the other line.

"See, Edward? Nothing to worry about, Bella's going to be ok. Just make sure to be gentle with her because she's a newborn and needs you there. Just wait until you think she's ready to travel before you even think about bringing her home. I'll see you both when you get home." He hung up the phone and I went to Bella's side. I took my place at her side and wrapped my arms around her waist. I noticed that her stomach was a bit warmer than the rest of her. I found that odd and disregarded it by snuggling up to her body. I hid my face in her hair and took in her scent.

I laid there for a long time, pondering our future together. I watched the sun go down and then come back up. I only got out of bed to get Bella some clothes and to turn on the C.D. she had gotten me, because I already missed everything about her. I wanted her to wake up so that I could hear her voice and her laugh. I knew that her gorgeous brown eyes would be gone when she opened them and they would be replaced by red ones. Her stomach was still a bit warmer than the rest of her body but I didn't think that it made any difference.

I dressed her and made sure to be careful with her. I knew how unstable a newborn could be and I didn't want to risk her waking up and attacking me by mistake. When she was dressed, I put on some clothes of my own and put away the rest of ours, not knowing exactly how long we would be here. I watched her sleep and went to her side as the sun started to go down. I wrapped my self around her, wanting to hear her voice again. I looked at the clock some time later and it was almost two in the morning. Maybe she would wake soon.

I was about to go out and hunt again to get rid of some of the angst when I heard the best sound in the world. "Edward," she muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. I ran to her side and pulled her into my arms. I held her there, waiting for her to speak again. "Edward, I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I know, love. I love you, too. I've missed you so much these last few days." I managed to pull away from her and she pulled me into a kiss. I tried to pull away but her newborn strength held me to her. I loved being able to hold her this tightly and not have to worry about hurting her anymore. I was glad when she pulled away to take the air that she was so used to breathing. She needed to feed, and soon.

"Edward, I was so scared. Believe it or not, I dreamed that I was actually asleep and that you weren't going to be here when I woke up. Then, you came back and I was so happy. You held me in your arms like you never had before. Then, Jacob came and you killed him. You couldn't live with that and then you left again. I just couldn't wait to wake up and see your face again." She clung to me and I held her to me. I had to get some blood in her.

"Bella, I felt the same way. I wanted you to wake up so badly. I wanted to hear your voice and your laugh."

"How long did it take? Was it the full three days?"

"It actually took you an extra day. You slept for two days rather than one. Now, we really need to get you fed." I finally looked in her eyes and saw the darkness of them. I grabbed her before she could object and ran with her into the woods that surrounded the cabin. I sat her on a rock and looked into her eyes again. "Bella, you have to eat before something happens. Do you understand?" She nodded and I stood up, holding her hand to make sure that she stood with me.

"I don't know how to..." she started. I took her face into my hands and held her there, understanding what she meant. I kissed her forehead again, then each of her cheeks, and finally, her newly plumped lips.

"I know how hard it is your first time, so I'm going to let you watch. I know how out of place it will be for you to see me attack an animal but that's the only way I can think of to let you see how to do it. Is that ok?" She took hold of my eyes with her own, nodding to show that she understood. I sat her back down and waited for the poor animal to come out into the open. I took one quick look at her and pounced. I sank my teeth into it's side and drank, watching Bella the whole time. She had taken a deep breath when she had seen me pounce and I knew that was coming. I stood up and walked to her. It was her turn.

_**Return to Bella (I know, I keep going back and forth, but it's worth it!)**_

I woke up for the last time and said the first word that came to mind. "Edward." He was at my side in a flash and this time, I actually saw him and not a blur. He held me for a timeless minute and I realized that all of our moments were timeless now. "Edward, I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I know, love. I love you, too. I've missed you so much these last few days." He pulled away from me but I pulled him back to me and into a kiss. I was surprised that I could actually hold him to me. Eventually, I had to pull away to breathe. I knew it wasn't necessary but I still wasn't used to not breathing.

"Edward, I was so scared. Believe it or not, I dreamed that I was actually asleep and that you weren't going to be here when I woke up. Then, you came back and I was so happy. You held me in your arms like you never had before. Then, Jacob came and you killed him. You couldn't live with that and then you left again. I just couldn't wait to wake up and see your face again." I looked up at him and had to ask. I had been vaguely aware that I was dreaming but I still kept in mind that Edward _was_ near and that he wasn't leaving me.

"Bella, I felt the same way. I wanted you to wake up so badly. I wanted to hear your voice and your laugh. "

"How long did it take? Was it the full three days?"

"It actually took you an extra day. You slept for two days rather than one. Now, we really need to get you fed." He looked me in the eyes, picked me up and ran into the woods surrounding the cabin. He sat me on a rock, looked me in the eyes, and for once, my heart didn't skip a beat. I guess that was kinda impossible now. "Bella, you have to eat before something happens. Do you understand?"

"I don't know how to..." I started. He took my face into his hands and held it there. He obviously understood what I meant. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, finally realizing that he wasn't as cold as he usually was. I opened my eyes and met his gorgeous topaz eyes and knew that he must have hunted recently. I wondered what my eyes looked like.

"I know how hard it is your first time, so I'm going to let you watch. I know how out of place it will be for you to see me attack an animal but that's the only way I can think of to let you see how to do it. Is that ok?" I took hold of his eyes with his own and nodded to show that I understood. He sat me back down and waited for the poor animal to come out into the open. I saw him take a quick look at me and then pounced on the poor animal. I gasped when I saw him. This was the first time he had ever allowed me to see him hunt. When I had first asked him if I could watch, he had told me that it would be hard for him because all of his instincts kicked in but now he had nothing to worry about.

He stood up and walked to me. It was my turn. I got up and he helped me get into a position that would help me get a better advantage on pouncing. I waited until he told me to go and then I did my best attempt at pouncing on the poor deer. I waited until he nodded to sink my teeth into its side as he had done only moments before. I hadn't even realized that the thirst was there earlier and now, it took over. I drank for a little bit but as sudden as the thirst had appeared, it was gone. I felt sick to my stomach and I pulled away from it. Edward was by my side before I even knew I was on the ground.

He held me close to him. "Bella, what's the matter? Are you ok?" I nodded and looked at his lovely face.

"I guess that I'm just not used to it. It might be because I still have an adversion to blood." He nodded to show that he agreed. I held to my stomach and he wrapped his arms around mine. I noticed that it was warmer than the rest of me. "Edward, why is my stomach still so warm? Was your's that way when you were first changed?" I turned to face him and he seemed relieved when he looked in my eyes.

"I don't know, Bella. I think that we need to talk to Carlisle when we get home. But he said to make sure that I thought you were ready to travel before I brought you home. Only Alice, Carlisle, and Esme know that you've been changed. When we get home, we only have two days before we have to leave. Are you ready to go back to the cabin?" I nodded my head and stood up, Edward holding me the whole time. We laid down on the bed and I pulled him into another kiss, still not believing that this was really happening. We laid there for a while just holding one another before I turned to him. He knew what I wanted but I knew that he was hesitant to give it to me.

"Bella, I don't know if we should. You've only been this way for an hour. Are you sure that you really want to that you want so this?" I pulled him into another kiss and held him there, showing him that I was sure. He gave in and wrapped his arms even tighter around me, pulling me to him. I rolled us over so that I was on top of him and pulled off the shirt he had put on me while I slept. I noticed that he hadn't bothered to put a bra on me and his eyes went wide at the sight. I leaned down to him and pulled him into a sitting position. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms, allowing me to pull the shirt over his head. I marveled at his gorgeous chest and ran my fingers over his abs. He pulled me to him and into a deep, passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair as I usually did and he growled deep in his throat.

He rolled us and pulled away from me, making me want him even more. I pouted to show him just how much and he chuckled before leaning back down and capturing my lips with his own. I ran my fingers up and down his back, making him purr again. I laughed against his lips and he rolled us to our sides. He ran his fingers up and down my back making me laugh on the inside and he stopped and pulled away from me.

"Bell, do you know what you just did?"

What was he talking about? "No, what are you talking about, Edward?"

He smiled. "You just purred." What?!

"I just... purred? Are you kidding me?" He smiled again and then pressed his lips to mine again. I couldn't believe that I had already done that. I guess that I was in store for more surprises as his wife. I was glad that he was ok with us doing this. He rolled us again and then entered me without hesitation. I was glad that he was this comfortable with me and my transformation. My first time with him as a vampire was unbelievable. He was a little faster with his movements, but still made sure to be gentle with me. I knew that this was going to be one of the best, no, make that _the_ best, decision of my life. As we both came back to our Heaven on Earth, we held each other close, whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears. We laid there until the sun came up and then he turned and gave me a big hug, the kind Alice would give.

"What was that for?" I asked him, rubbing my nose against his jawline.

"I called Carlisle when you didn't wake up right away and he put Alice on three- way. She said to give you a hug for her and I didn't want her mad at me because I forgot earlier. I was just so happy that I hadn't killed you. I love you, Bella."

I laughed at the thought of our sister ordering Edward around. "Yes, that does sound like Alice. And, I love you, too, Edward." With that, he started humming my lullaby and we held each other for a few more hours. _** --**_

_**Additional Author's Note: Hey guys! Ok- officially my longest chapter ever! Sorry for the wait but I had final exams this week and I was really busy. In case you guys don't already know, Bella's lullaby is going to be in the movie and Robert Pattinsion (Edward) is writing it! He was actually a musican in the U.K. before he was an actor. Don't forget to submit your ideas of titles for the next installment in this series. It would be greatly appreciated!! Now: REVIEW!! **_


	15. Chptr 15: Home!

_**Author's Note: Ok, so I lied. I am posting the last three chapters on the same day. I am giving you guys a treat because I am leaving on the second to go to camp and I can't bring my laptop. On the plus side, there will be cute guys there and we are getting ballroom dancing lessons! Yay! Oh well, I have to wait until the night of the sixth before I can start typing again because I don't want to give you guys the first chapter or so of the next installment and then wait a week. On with the show...**_

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing:( Or do I... 'insert evil laughter here'**

**Home! (Lemon)**

The rest of the honeymoon was pretty repetitive. We hunted every so often, Edward tried to teach me how to pounce correctly, and we hung out and did normal newlywed stuff. I wasn't that attracted to blood until I actually had the prey in front of me and even then, I was disgusted by it halfway through my meal. I actually still craved human food. I wanted fish and eggs, that was it. Oh- and chocolate! Neither of us had any idea what that meant and we couldn't wait to get back home because we missed everybody and to talk to Carlisle. We had already discussed that when we got home, I was to act as human as I remembered because Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie still had no idea that I had been changed yet. Alice called every so often to check up on us because she didn't want to look and see something that wasn't meant to be seen. We had been on the island for a week or so before I asked Edward to do something that I had never thought I would ask him.

I pulled him out of his daze and made him look me in the eyes. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to ask him this. "Will you...um... teach me... to dance?"

He chuckled. "Yes, love. Actually, Alice told me on the flight back from Maine that you were going to ask me that. That's why I made sure that there was a C.D. player in the cabin."

I was surprised that he hadn't told me this earlier. Maybe he had wanted me to ask him of my own accord. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anything for you, Bella. When would you like to start your lessons?" I stood up and pulled him with me.

"Now works for me, how about you?" He laughed and dragged me into a hug. I was getting quite used to him doing that. When we weren't making love or training or hunting, he was still very affectionate towards me.

"Yes, Bella. Anytime works for me. Shall I start the music?"

"Yes, by all means." He left my side only to return in a matter of seconds. It was still too long to be away from him. I heard familar music coming from the speakers but I couldn't place who the artist was or the title of the song. "Edward, who is this and what's the name of the song?"

He turned me to face opposite him, leaning my back against his chest. He put his hands on my hips, moving them in time with his own. "Believe it or not, Alice actually suggested this song to get you used to the beat of most songs. This is Fergie and the song is Glamorous. I took out the words so that we could just concentrate on the dancing for now. Is that ok?" I nodded because I was busy concentrating on not falling. While becoming a Vampire had increased my gracefulness, it had not completely cured my clumsiness.

He held me closer, practically grinding my hips against his... well, you get the picture. We were both moving to the music and then he moved his hands to mine and slid them upward slowly until they were over my head and around his neck. I held him there and we still moved with the music. I turned my head to face his and was met with both my favourite crooked smile and his gorgeous eyes. I couldn't resist and slowly pulled his face to mine, holiding his lips to my newly plumped ones. We stopped moving with the music and he turned my body to face his. I held fast to his body and he wrapped his arms around me, moving us towards the bed as the music ended.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. As soon as he was beside me, I quickly turned us over, making it where I was straddling him. I sat up and pulled off my shirt, sliding it over my head and moving my hands to the bottom of his shirt and slid it up his marvelous chest. He sat up slightly to allow me to take it off for him and met my chest with his own. He wrapped his arms around me to unclasp my bra. I really should stop wearing those around him, it just took up time. He threw it to the floor, joining our shirts. He rolled us again, so that he was hovering over me. I was getting used to him being this 'hands on' and was liking it so far.

He carefully slid under the blanket and removed his pants before I even had time to blink and then did the same to the lounge pants of his that I was wearing. They were really comfy. He threw our pants to join our other clothes on the floor. We had both given up wearing underwear until we got home so that we could save a little bit of time because he always wanted to get straight down to business- who could blame him?!

We kept rolling around for a few minutes before I ended on top and held him down, pinning his arms above his head with one of my own hands. He smiled my favourite smile again and I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips to his in such a quick moment that he barely had time to respond before I moved to his neck, breathing over the scar I had never noticed before. It matched my own and I was glad that he had trusted himself to be the one to change me. I made a trail of kisses down his neck and to his broad chest.

I kissed around each of his gorgeous abs, making my way to his navel. For some reason, that was one of his 'weak' spots. He always purred whenever I would come anywhere near there. I kissed my way back up to his gorgeous lips and he took hold of my hips and turned us so that he was on top. He repeated the same motions on my body that I had just performed on him, getting the same reactions. After a few mintues of foreplay, I took advantage and poised myself over him, having gained the upperhand and ending up on top again. He nodded and I lowered myself onto him, getting a moan from his lovely lips. For once, I stayed on top of him the whole time. When we were both near to _that_ point, he began to meet my thrusts with his own, increasing the friction between us. We both climaxed at the same time and came away quivering from the intensity of the moment.

"I love you, Edward," I managed between my ragged breathing.

"And I love you, Isabella," he whispered in my ear. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and up against my neck, getting comfortable. We laid there for an hour or so and then got dressed and went outside to watch the sun rise. I still hadn't seen myself in the sun and that was on the agenda for today. I held his hand as we laid down on the blanket he had brought with him and snuggled into his arms. He pulled me closer and we watched the sun come up over the horizon.

"Edward," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yes, love?" he whispered back.

"I'm starting to miss everybody. When are we going home?" I really did miss everybody, even Rosalie.

"Do you feel that you're ready to travel?" I had to think about that for a minute.

"I think so. I don't really crave blood at all and even when I'm eating, I don't really want it. So can we go home soon? Please?" I tried to seem more desperate than I really was.

"We'll go home today. Is that ok, Bella?" I was so happy!

"Yes! When are we leaving?"

"I'll call the airport when we go back inside and tell them to come and get the luggage. Then, we'll leave tonight. Does that sound ok to you, my beautiful wife?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect, my handsome husband." I put my arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. I was finally going home! "Edward, maybe now we can talk to Carlisle about why I'm so different from regular newborns."

He nodded in agreement and kissed my forehead before picking me and the blanket up and carrying me into the house. I laughed the whole way and watched him as he called the airport. I decided to torture him and slowly walked to the bathroom door, sliding the sleeve of my shirt down my shoulder a bit. He leaned over to get a better view and I held in my laughter. I walked the whole way into the bathroom doing a sort of striptease that I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would have been proud of. I could still hear him talking due to my hearing that now equalled his.

"Ok, one hour. Thank you and see you when you arrive." He went quiet for a minute and I turned to hang up my towel that I had wrapped around my body. I was met by his marvelous face.

"Hello there, Edward," I said, turning to open the shower door and turning on the water.

"Hello there, Bella," I heard him say. When I turned around, he was in the nude and I was surprised. We hadn't done anything in the shower yet, though no one could say that I hadn't tried. He walked over to me and reached around me to open the shower door again, pushing me into it.

"Edward, what are you doing? I was about to take a shower."

"And I want to get my shower out of the way as well. Do you have a problem with me being naked, Bella? I thought that since we were married now that you could handle it." I could tell that he was trying very hard not to laugh. I just pushed him into the shower ahead of me and under the water. It was a bit hotter than I had expected it to be but I didn't mind at all. The steam surrounded us and Edward and I shared our first shower together without any sexual incounters and I was glad that we were taking it one step at a time. We got out and Edward grabbed a bigger towel and wrapped us both in it. He then dried me off and I repeated the motion to him, enjoying every minute of it. We went into the bedroom of the cabin and laid down on the bed, just holding each other.

Eventually, we got up and got dressed because the people from the airport came by and I heard them approaching before Edward due to the fact that my senses were a little sharper than his. We packed our things at Vampire speed, making sure not to forget anything. We kept only a change of clothes and the little suitcase that Edward had brought with us that contained our toothbrushes. We waited until the people had gone before we went outside and I got to see myself in the sun for the first time, I looked just Edward, my skin sparkling as if I had millions of tiny diamonds embedded in my skin. I held my hand in front of my face, turning it each way to see it more closly. When the initial shock wore off, he took me by the hand and led me to the roof of the cabin.

He threw me onto his back like old tines and climbed up the side of the wall. He had already set up a blanket and we laid there until the sun went down. I loved watching the sun set with Edward. We watched as it sled down over the horizon, reflecting off of the water in the distance. The sighte was doubled by that relection, making it even more gorgeous. I sighed at the fact that we were leaving in a few hours.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Edward. I was just thinking about us going home in a few hours. I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we get there. I''m glad that Alice hasn't looked at us this whole time because then it wouldn't be surprise." I decided to change the topic to something that had been on my mind for a few days now. "Edward, do you think that I'll have a power you like you and Alice?"

"I don't really know, Bella. We may not know for some time if that's going to happen. That's another thing we'll need to talk to Carlisle about when we get home later. Speaking of home, are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready ever since this morning. Let's go!" I jumped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. He lauughed as we jumped down and went back inside to get that small suitcase. I went outside first and saw a cab waiting for us. I was glad for the tree coverage and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him in behind me. I sat as close as I could without sitting in his lap because while I couldn' stand to be away from him, I didn't want to freak out the poor human driver.

We got to the airport and immediately went to the private jet that I had found out that Carlisle had bought as a wedding present but was meant for the whole family. The plane ride seemed to take longer on the way home than it had on the way to the island. We held each other the entire way, appearing to be asleep so that no one would bother us. When we landed back at the airport, Edward's volvo was right where we had left it. We got one of those little carts and rolled our stuff out to the car, making sure that no humans were watching and putting everything in at Vampire speed. Now I knew why he loved it so much. On the drvie back home, Edward held my hand and acted as he had on the way to the airport on our wedding day, making faces and being silly.

As we neared the house, Edward started laughing. I had no idea what was wrong with him so I asked, "What is so funny?"

He just replied with, "Wait until we get a bit closer, then you'll be able hear them. I can hear them now because I can pick up their thoughts from here." I didn't know what he was talking about until about two seconds later. I started laughing along with him. When we pulled up and into the garage, I finally saw what I had heard. Jasper and Emmett had taken it upon themselves to disassemble someone else's car and were attaching jumper cables to the battery... and each other's nipples.

At that time, Rosalie came outside and put her hands on her hips. "That had better not be _my_ car battery! If it is, you are both in for a world of hurt!" I saw Alice to the side, not paying any attention to Edward and me.

"See, Rose, I told you they were up to no good." She was holding her sides with laughter as Jasper zapped Emmett again and he rose about three inches in the air. I stepped out of the car laughing and finally drawing attention to us. "Bella! Welcome home! How did you guys keep this from me?" She pulled me into a big hug and held me tight. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were still a little preoccupied with the jumper cables and the fact that Rosalie's car had been disassembled. Alice let me loose and set me on the ground. "Guys, aren't you going to welcome them home? They've only been away, like, forever." She held onto my hand and dragged me over to them.

Rosalie was the first to turn and noticed that there was something different about me. Emmett jerked the cables away from his chest and turned to face me, too. "Hey there, Bella! How'd ya like your honeymoon? Was Edward any-" He was cut short by a hand to the back of the head that came from Edward himself.

I had a feeling that I knew what he had been about to say. When Jasper turned to face me he looked completely different. "Bella, you... don't smell..." He couldn't even finish his thought but I knew what he was going to say. He couldn't smell my blood anymore and he knew that I had been changed. Rosalie walked up to me and pulled me into a hug for the fist time. This was a side of her that I hadn't seen and I was glad that she was finally ok with me.

When she pulled out of the hug, I saw that our parents were at the door and Esme was holding to Carlisle. I smiled at them and then was pulled into a surprise hug by Emmett. I squeezed as hard as I could and he actually let out his breath. "Bella, you have to let him breathe. That way I can punish him later for disassembling my car." I heard Rosalie behind me before she put a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from Emmet, letting her have her fun in smacking her husband and push him up the stairs.

And then there was one. I walked up to Jasper and stuck out my hand. He pushed it away and I thought that I had made him angry. But when I looked at his face, I was met with the biggest smile I had ever seen grace his face. I smiled back and then was pulled into a huge hug that was both completely unexpected and welcome. "Welcome to the family, little sister," he said. I laughed and everyone joined in. When Jasper put me down, I turned and was pulled into a joint hug by my new parents. They pulled away and Carlisle instantly took charge.

"Ok, I know that we're all glad that you two are home, but we need to get packing. The only thing we don't have to worry about is what Bella brought with her from Charlie's. We have two days to get practically this whole house packed and moved to Alaska. Are we all clear?" I actually heard Emmett and Rosalie from the house and was a bit shocked. That was going to take some getting used to. The rest of us nodded in agreement. Jasper took hold of Alice's hand, Carlisle took hold of Esme's, and Edward took hold of mine and we all walked over to the house. Everyone headed to their rooms and began the packing process.

It was almost ten 'o' clock at night but we didn't need sleep so we packed all night. Around one, Carlisle came into our room and Edward must have been thinking the same thing that I was. "Carlisle, we need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well, both Bella and I have been wondering about some things that make her different from other newborns."

"Well, what are they?"

"Bella, you tell him. After all, it is your body." I nodded and stepped towards Carlisle, pulling Edward with me.

"Um... well, I don't really crave blood that much until I actually have the prey in front of me. Even then, halfway through my meal, I'm didsgusted with it. What do you think about that?"

He seemed to think about it for a minute before respnding. "The only thing I can think of is that you may have carried over your dislike to the smell of blood from your human life. You still think that it smells bad but you can't go with out it. Am I correct?" We both nodded our heads. "Is there anythings else that the two of you need while I'm here?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded that I should continue. "There is one more thing. My stomach is warmer than the rest of my body and I still crave human food. Is that normal?"

"I don't think it is but we'll have to do some tests to see if there's something that we should be worried about. But, I'm afraid that they'll have to wait until we get to Alaska. We still have so much to pack and we haven't even touched Alice's closet."

"I heard that!" We all laughed at what Alice had just screamed across the house. We loved her so much that we couldn't help but pick fun. Carlisle left and Edward and I returned to packing our things. Well, really it was his things because mine were already packed and waiting downstairs. So, I got to help him and the only thing that really took any time was the C.D.s that took up a wall all on their own.

We got finished with Edward's things around three and went downstairs. He sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I was enjoying this position very much until we were joined by a feuding Rosalie and Emmett about an hour later.

"All I'm sayin' is that you really shoudn't be this upset with me, Rose. It was just harmless fun. Besides, think of it like an experiment. Jazz and I were just trying to see if we would be able to feel it. And we were going to put your car back together later."

"Oh, I'll show you something that I'm sure you'll feel." With that, she smacked him so hard that he fell out of the chair he had taken a seat in. Edward and I laughed so hard that we almost fell off of the couch. Emmett got up rubbing the back of his head and sat back in the chair. Eventually, we all calmed down and were joined by Esme and Carlisle around six. We just sat around talking until Alice and Jasper were finished with their things. They didn't come down until around ten and we could hear them every so often, fighting about whether or not Alice should leave some of her things behind. That didn't make her very happy.

When they did come down, the moving van was there shortly after. After many trips made by the moving company and the final one made by us, we got everything to the airport and on the plane around one. The plane took off at two so we had an hour or so to spend as our last time in Washington. Edward and I went to the little cafe as a last farewell and sat there watching the airplanes take off. When the hour was up, we made our way back to the private jet that Carlisle had rented because the other one had all of our luggage on it.

We landed in Alaska a little while later, making Alice jump up and down with joy. I think that she was contagious because pretty soon, I felt a wave of calm come over the plane that had become like a child's birthday party in McDonald's. We got off the plane and everyone but Esme and Carlisle had blindfolds placed over their eyes. Alice must not have seen the new house even in our parents' heads because I saw her pouting until I was blindfolded. Edward held my hand the entire trip on the plane and on the drive to the house, rubbing little circles into the back of my hand. I leaned against him and enjoyed every minute of it.

We pulled up and I felt a hand on mine, pulling me out of the suburban that Carlisle had rented because all of our cars were either already there or being delivered. I felt Edward's hand slide from mine as I got out and then as he put it back in mine when we were standing side by side. The blindfolds were removed only seconds later and I was in awe of at the sight of what was now my home. It was huge! It was three stories high, white, and almost an exacr replica of the one in forks. I think that'a why they wanted to keep it a surprise for us kids.

Before I knew it, Edward had me in his arms and was racing towards the house. I looked behind us and saw that we were actually racing our siblings to our rooms. I threw back my head and laughed. I heard the laughter of my sisters and then I was thrown on the bed. I was surprised that there was already a bed here. Maybe our parents had called ahead that's why we had left the furniture in Forks. He joined me on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I loved being here. It was my favourite place in the world. We laid there for maybe five minutes before Alice came bursting through the door.

"Come on, lovebirds! Time to get unpacked!" Edward and I groaned in unison as we got up and off the bed. It was going to take longer to unpack then it was to pack because we had to put everything in its right place. We went down stairs to find that our things had already beaten us to the house because that plane had left before the one we were on. Edward picked up a box and ran upstairs and I did the same. We had all of our boxed in pour room in a matter of minutes. Now, we just had to unpack it all.

After hours of hard work, Edward and I finally had everything in its rightful place. Esme had even made sure that there was a wall shelf for all of Edward's C.D., there was even extra room for future C.D.s. Esme always knew what Edward needed. With the continuance of my 'dancing lessons', there was sure to be some addition of C.D.s in the future. We went downstairs and sat down, Edward once again pulling me into his lap. We were joined not too much later by the rest of our family and I was caught admiring my ring.

Alice jumped on the couch beside us and Jasper sat on the arm. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the floor and our parents settled for the love seat. Edward linked fingers with me and lifted our hands into the air, turning them every which way. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, just enjoying his company. I could hear the idle conversation that was going on in the background between our family members.

A few minutes later, I heard Carlisle say, " I think that now is the perfect time for us to do those tests, if that's all right with you Edward." I opened my eyes and looked at my husband. He nodded his head and we got up. We followed Carlisle into his study but he pushed Edward back out into the hall. I still heard what was said. "Carlisle, I need to be with her. What are you doing?"

"Edward, I need to have her alone. That way, I don't have you distracting her the whole time. Don't worry, I'll be careful with her. You can trust me." I glanced out the door and saw them hug, letting me know that it was ok before Carlisle headed back into the room. "So, Bella, what did you want me to check first?"

"Um... maybe we could see why I still crave human food. Or why my stomach's still warm. Maybe they're linked somehow."

"You could be right. Do you trust me enough to let me touch your stomach?"

"Yes. I trust you to do whatever needs to be done." With that, he walked over to me and I raised my shirt to expose my stomach. I felt his hands on my stomach and then closed my eyes, bracing myself for what ever needed to be done.

_**Edward's P.O.V.**_

I hated being away from Bella. I hated it even more that I had ti stay away for God only know how long. I waited for a long time, maybe ten minutes, before I went upstairs to see how the testing was going. I was met with a locked door. "Go away, Edward. We're almost finished. You can see her in twenty minutes."

"Fine," I said and went back downstairs to sit with my mother. The wait was excrutiating but at least now we would know what was going on with Bella's body. They came downstairs together and I ran to her side. "Bella, are you ok?" She just laughed and nodded before taking my hand and leading me upstairs. She pushed me onto the bed and went to the stereo and put in a C.D. that I didn't recognize.

"Edward, teach me to dance to this. Please?" She batted her eyelashes and I couldn't resist. I got up and went to her.

_**Back to Bella**_

We danced to the C.D. that Alice had gotten me for my bachelorette party for a while and I actually got the hang of it. I was still a little antsy from the tests and I needed something to take my mind off of them. Being with Edward certainly did that. After a while, we went downstairs and then hunting with our family for the first time. Jasper went with Alice and Esme went with Carlisle. Rose and Emmett stayed with Edward and me.

Emmett was just as I had predicted- going straight for the biggest thing he could find. Rose went for the deer, just like me and Edward went for a cougar. As usual, I was disgusted halfway through my meal. Edward came and finished it for me and then went home with me. We went upstairs and laid on the bed until the sun came up.

We fell into the usual routine of spending time together and with our families. Edward and I were still anxious to get back the test results and our 'prayers' were answered just three days later. Carlisle pulled us into his study and told Alice to keep from looking because he hadn't even looked at the results. She had no idea that we had had the tests done in the first place and we liked to keep it that way. We were joined by Esme a few minutes later.

Carlisle turned around and held the folder in his hands and we could all tell that he was itching to open it. Esme placed a hand on his arm to calm him and he smiled his thanks to her, giving her a peck on the cheek, too. "Bella, Edward, I want you guys to know that I had to so some modifications on the testing to fit into the Vampire persona. I had to make sure that no one but the lab technician saw the tests or the results. Only she knows what the answer is. Are you ready to see the results?" I think he took our faces as an answer. He opened the folder and Esme peered over his shoulder. Their jaws dropped at he same time. I was guessing that Esme understood 'Doctor Speak' well enough to tell what the problem was.

"Carlisle, what is it? What's wrong?" Edward said.

Carlisle shook his head before responding. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that... I've never seen anything like this before, in all my years..."

"Well, what is it?" I had to ask.

He lifted his head and stared each of us in the eyes. "Bella, Edward. I hope that you take this better than I just did." He then stared me in the eyes before telling me something that I never thought I would hear. "Bella, you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Edward and I both said.

"How is that even possible? He's a Vampire for crying out loud!" I screamed.

"Bella, calm down. I think I can explain. Just give me a minute." I waited and calmed my breathing. "You both know that all men develop sperm and since Edward was a virgin when you, um, consummated your marriage, that sperm never left his body and was there until it was released. My guess is that because Bella was still a human when this happened, a sperm took hold of an egg and the rest is kind of self explanitory."

We both sat there for a minute before we could move. Edward had to pick me up and carry me to the door. He sat me on the floor and turned around. "Thank you, Carlisle. It's much appreciated."

"Anyttime you need anything, you know who to talk to." We walked out the door and were met by a very bouncy Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper weren't far behind.

"So ya knocked her up, Eddie? Way to go!" I knew that Emmett was going to be looking for an explanation to leave the house in a little while. Jasper on the other hand, stood by and just smiled.

"Bella! Yay! I have two words for you. Can you guess what they are?" I had to've known that this was coming. Alice always knew how to make her self known. I was still in shock from finding out that I was pregnant to really pay any attention until I felt a smack on the arm. "Bella, are you listening to me? I have a surprise for you! Two words- can you guess what they are?" I could only imagine how bad this would be and then she unleashed yet another unknown terror. "Well, since you won't guess, I'll have to tell you. BABY SHOWER!"

_**--**_

_**Additional Author's Note: So how bad was it? I know that it was a little unexpected, but I had to do it. That was the last chapter in **_Lunar Break_** and I hope you all enjoyed it. When I get back from camp,et ready for the next installment. I hope you guys liked these last few chapters and again, sorry for the wait. But wasn't it worth it?!**_


	16. Lunar Break: Author's Update

Hey my ppl. I know that you were hoping for an alert telling you that the first chapter or so of the next installment is up but sadly, no. I need your help deciding on a title for it. When I have at least the fisrt two (maybe three) chapters finished, I will be posting it. But first, I need you to help me. I have a poll up asking you to vote on your favourite and I would appreciate it if you voted- and soon! I hope to have it finished by the beginning of July so you have until then to make your vote count!

Thanks again for reading!

Luv yaMelissa

p.s. I will give another update when I publish the next story so that it will make your alerts go off! Don't ya love me?!


	17. Yet Another Update

Ok, I know that you guys are so anxious for the sequel but just know that it is on the way. I have placed a poll on my profile and I would like for all of you to vote on the title. I need your help and you guys should know that i update my profile quite often so you should look at it every now and then to see for any information about my stories. For those who have not followed this story from the beginning, I have posted some information about Bella's pregnancy if you wish to read it and know a little more about it. I never thought I would have this many people interested in what I wrote so thanks for everything...

Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta so anyone interested should contact me immediately. Just look on my profile for the reason.

Got to go!


	18. I Swear That This Is The Last Update!

I swear that this is the last update for Lunar Break. I just thought that you guys would want to know that I have posted the first chapter of the sequel and your votes have been tallied!

The title of the sequel is... 'drum roll please'... Blessing in Disguise!

Thanks to all that voted and I just hope that you'll forgive me for taking so long and that it will meet your expectations!

What are you waiting for?! Go read it!

Much love to ya,  
Melissa

**P.S. **I would just like to state that I have had a lot of people tell me that they like this better than the real _Breaking Dawn_ by the fabulous _Stephenie Meyer_ and I would like to express my gratitude for that statement. Others have told me that write like she does and I would like to also show them some gratitude.

One last thing, I would like to point out that this story, Lunar Break, was officially completed (meaning the last chapter was posted) on May 23rd, 2008, a little over two months before _Breaking Dawn _was published on August 2nd of the same year so I didn't get any ideas from there and the only outside input I got was from a few friends at work and school when I was stuck, such as the items for the scavenger hunt.

Thank you to everyone that read this and took this journey with me as this was my first fanfiction and, in essence, my first _published_ book. I'm glad we had fun together and thanks so much!!


End file.
